Fatal Attraction
by lunatichuganomics
Summary: Dean Ambrose has always been a loner. There's a reason he never allows himself to become friends with anyone, and he most certainly never allows himself to ever fall for someone. Because he believes good people don't deserve to have bad things happen to them. But Renee Young has plans to knock down his wall and change his mind. While Emma plans to get rid of Renee...permanently.
1. Guilt

**Hi everyone! This story is going to be a Dean Ambrose fic, however this fic is the second part to a series. For all of my readers who have read **_**Envy**_**, this story will make much more sense to you. If you haven't, I encourage you to take the time to read it. There will also be other stories involved in this second part of our series as well. Those stories include: **

**RonTheRonin's: Watch The Throne **

**RonTheRonin's: Fire and Ice **

**EloquentAngel90's: Temptation: Escape Me **

**XxPikaSixJoyxX's: Welcome To The Future **

**XxPikaSixJoyxX's: Venom In My Veins **

**P.S I'm going to open this story with a flashback from Envy so everyone who didn't read Envy at least will have a slightly better understanding of where Dean is in the opening of this story. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter One: Guilt**

* * *

_[Flashback]_

_Dean Ambrose offered a helping hand to Renee as the two of them climbed higher up the mountain they were currently trying to conquer. Dean wanted to spend his last day in Cali doing something he loved, and for the Lunatic Fringe, one of those things was climbing a mountain._

_He had invited Renee to go with him again, mostly because he enjoyed being in the company of the blonde, even if he wasn't ready to admit it aloud._

"_Got it?" He asked as the two of them stepped on the next rock. They still had a while to go if they wanted to reach the top, but neither of them minded._

"_Yeah, I'm good, thanks!" Renee replied with a grin. She had to admit, she was starting to become more and more confident in her rock climbing skills, and she was starting to see why Dean enjoyed it so much. It really was relaxing. There was no one else around, you had beautiful nature surrounding you, and it was a very peaceful setting._

"_Okay cool," Dean replied, taking the lead as he climbed ahead of the bubbly blonde, but Renee was right on his heels._

_After climbing for a little while longer, the two of them decided to sit down and rest halfway through. They found a place where they could both sit down and enjoy the view._

"_Wow…." Renee breathed as she looked around. She still wasn't used to a view like this. It was the type of view that people would pay millions for, expect she got to see it for free._

"_I know, it's awesome," Dean said, taking off his backpack so he could take out his water bottle._

_Renee nodded her head in agreement as she took out her water as well, downing her cold beverage in a matter of seconds._

"_Slow down there," Dean said, chuckling lightly as he took off his baseball cap, dumped the remaining amount of water on his head, and then put back on his hat._

_A small laugh left the lips of Renee too as she glanced at him for the slightest of moments, and their eyes locked._

_The Canadian blonde forced herself to look away before things got awkward between the two of them. She didn't want to admit it, but she could feel herself starting to fall for the Lunatic Fringe, and she wasn't ready for that._

_More importantly, she didn't want to ruin the wonderful friendship that they were starting to form._

_But….that didn't change the impulse feeling she had to kiss him. Just as she was going to open her mouth to say something, Dean spoke first. "Ready to get moving again?"_

"_Yep!" She chirped, standing to her feet, and handed her water bottle to Dean so he could put it back into his backpack._

_The Ohio native stood to his feet as well before throwing the water bottle into the bag, and adjusting it right so it sat on his shoulders correctly. "We're more than halfway there, won't be much longer now," he said._

_Renee nodded, and just as Ambrose started to climb, Renee gently grabbed his wrist, pulling him back. When he turned around, Renee could see that he had the most confused look in his blue eyes._

_In that moment, she started to second guess herself, but she knew that wasn't an option. She looped her arms around the neck of the Lunatic Fringe, kissing him softly. A small gasp left her lips once their lips had come in contact, and she felt Dean freeze up completely._

_Although, ever so slowly, she could feel his lips start to move with her own. A feeling of warmth rushed through her body, and then she pulled away. "I'm sor-"_

_A loud popping noise had caused both of them to stop in their tracks, but the next sound was the horrific sound of a scream leaving Renee's as she fell to the rocky surface below her._

_Dean's blue eyes went wide in shock, and the next thing he knew he was kneeling down beside her, taking off his tank stop so he could stop the blood that was pouring out from her shoulder. "Renee!" He urged, applying pressure to the wound to stop the bleeding. "Fuck! What the hell!?" His blue eyes darted around his surroundings. It was then he noticed a figure standing up higher on the mountain. He just couldn't make out who it was._

_The sound of Renee groaning in pain had caused him to turn his attention back to the Canadian. "Hang in there," Dean said as he applied more pressure to the wound that he now knew had come from a bullet. "I'm not going to let a damn thing happen to you."_

_He took out his phone as he felt it vibrate, a notification on the screen let him know he had a text from Emma._

_Told the bitch she should've listened. Such a shame she didn't….isn't it Dean?_

_The Lunatic Fringe let a scream that was fueled with anger. He didn't think Emma would have ever gone this far. With his mind racing a million miles per hour, he picked up Renee in his arms, and started to run down the rocks as fast and as quickly as he could while still managing to keep his balance._

_As for Emma, she stood at the top of mountain with a sick and twisted smile on her face. She knew that Dean was going to be spending his last day in California climbing the mountains. She also knew that he was more than likely going to have Renee tag along with him just like he did last time. Apparently neither of them got the message last week when she slashed all four of Dean's tires. So, she had made sure to get here extra early, knowing it was only a matter of time before the two of them came into her view. She had to wait close to four hours, but it was well worth the wait._

_She had warned Renee, and sadly the Canadian refused to listen to her._

_But now that Renee was out of the picture, Emma was one step closer to getting back her starcrossed over._

_[end of flashback]_

* * *

As Dean ran to where his car was parked frantically, he couldn't help but to beat himself up, and blame himself for Renee being put into this situation. Had he not asked Renee to go hiking with him, he wouldn't be carrying her in his arms as he listened to her whimper and whine in pain.

He was such an idiot.

Breaking the law that was known as the speed limit, the Lunatic Fringe got Renee to the nearby hospital as fast as he could. Parking the car rather carelessly, he got out the car, slammed the door closed, and jogged to the other side. He opened the passenger side door, scooped the Canadian blonde into his arms, and ran over to the doors that belonged to the emergency room entrance. "I need some help!" He hollered, walking through the wide doors. "My friend here has been shot!" He urged, as his blue eyes wandered around the busy room. When no one had seem to hear him, he got angry. "Goddamn it, I need some fuckin' help!" He snapped, raising his voice.

A brunette nurse with curly hair sprinted over. "I'm sorry sir," she apologized, grabbing a clean hospital bed that he could set Renee in. "Do you know where your friend was hit?"

"In the fuckin' shoulder, isn't it obvious?" He snapped, as he placed her down on the bed. "Now do your job and help her," he ordered.

"Sir, I'm going to need you to ca-"

"Save your goddamn breath. Don't even waste my time or yours by tellin' me to fuckin' calm down, 'cause that ain't goin' to happen, sweetheart. So get your head out of your ass and do your damn job!"

The nurse quickly fell quiet as she spoke into a speaker that was attached to her navy blue scrub, talking in some type of doctor language that Ambrose didn't understand. He assumed that she was paging for a doctor. "You're going to have to wait in the waiting room, sir. We'll update you on your friends' status as soon as we can," she informed him, and then rushed down the hall with Renee as a doctor met her halfway. He watched as they wheeled her into a room, grinding his teeth.

Of course he was going to have to wait. Typical hospital bullshit.

Sighing heavily, he sank down into one of the waiting room chairs, resting his elbows on his knees. He had grabbed one of his extra _Unstable _white muscle t-shirts from the back of his car when he was carrying in Renee since had taken off his other shirt to help stop the bleeding.

His blue eyes landed on the blood that was scattered along his muscular forearms. The blood belonging to Renee. Tugging on his hair, the Ohio native let out a frustrated groan.

How could've been so stupid? It was _his _fault Renee was here. He should've never spoken to her to begin with. Someone like him didn't deserve friends, and he most certainly didn't deserve to have someone as bubbly and kind as Renee in his life.

Everyone he allowed to be in his life, somehow would get hurt. He couldn't allow that to happen to Renee. Not again, not for a second time. Which meant he was going to have to stay away from her.

Ambrose looked up to see Kane approaching him. The Ohio native was on his feet in an instant. "I don't have time for more of your bullshit, Kane. So whatever you shit you have to tell me this time, take it and run."

A light chuckle left the lips of Kane. "Unfortunately for you, Dean, this is some news that you're going to want to be informed about."

"What the hell is so funny Kane?" Ambrose asked, taking a step forward. He hated when people didn't get right to the point.

"You didn't hear about what happened to Roman?" The seven foot man questioned, tilting to his head to the side slightly.

"Obviously not, dumbass." Dean muttered.

Another chuckle left the lips of Kane. "He and his family were stupid enough to cross the Authority, so we put an end to him for good. I guess you could even say...he's beneath us now." A creepy smile crossing the lips of the Director of Operations before he walk away.

Dean stood there, trying to understand what Kane could've meant by his message. Had Roman been in some type of trouble? He raked a hand through his messy brown hair roughly. If he had been in some type of trouble, that meant Dean had not only let Renee down, but he had let down the man he considered to be his older brother too.

What else could he screw up?

"Sir, you can go and see your friend now," the burette nurse informed him. "She's awake and stable. But she's going to be sore, in quite bit of pain, and slightly tired from the pain meds we gave her. So please try not to overwhelm her." She gave him a slight smile, before leading him to the room where Renee would be staying in overnight. Even though she was stable, they wanted to keep the blonde for twenty-four hours just as a precaution.

"Thank you," he muttered to the nurse before pushing open the door to Renee's room. His blue eyes locking with her hazael ones immediately.

"Hey," she greeted with a weak smile. "How are you holding up?"

"Isn't that something _I_ should be asking _you_?" Dean questioned, walking into her room and closing the door behind him. He walked over to the bed, pulling up one of the chairs that was in the room. He sat slid it so it was beside her bed, and then he took a seat. "This is all of my fault, I'm sorry, Renee." He sighed. "I should've known better than to take you hiking with me."

"Dean, don't be ridiculous. You didn't know that Emma was going to be there. You had no idea that any of this was going to happen." She shook her head. "None of this is your fault. Besides, I'm fine."

"No you aren't!" Dean snapped, jumping up from his chair. "You got fuckin' shot! You're far from fine! You need to stay away from me, Renee. You got that?" He shook his head violently from side to side, and then he started to pace. "Someone like me is no good for someone like you. I'll do nothin' more than infect you and bring you down." He looked up, locking his eyes with hers once more. "Stay away from me, Renee. I mean it." He said, and then he stormed out of the small room, closing the door behind him before the Canadian beauty could even comprehend a word he had just said to her.

All she knew was that she couldn't stay away from the Lunatic Fringe. She cared about him way too much. Probably more than she should have ever cared to begin with.

* * *

Elsewhere, Miz was still on one knee as his blue eyes looked up into the green ones that belonged to his girlfriend Eve Torres. Soon fiancée, or so he hoped. He had just asked her to marry him.

The Denver native looked down at the man before her as tears welled up in her green eyes. Things between them had moved a little quicker than what your typical relationship would, but that didn't mean she didn't love him.

Over the past nine months, it was safe to say that Miz had been through nothing short of hell. He had formed a friendship with the spunky Diva known as Summer Rae, only to have her drive a knife into his back a few months later. He had been attacked by Kane countless times, been the one to kind Kelly Kelly's dead body, watched Maryse die right in front of his two eyes, put in the hospital, and much more. One of the attacks from Kane had been worse than the others, considering he had trapped Miz in a locker room that had been set on fire. He later on found out that Summer had helped out with that attack. But the death of Maryse is what had hit him the hardest. They had just fixed this damaged relationship, and were starting to fall in love again. She had been stabbed right in front of him by Summer. She had been taken from Miz so quickly. Eve will never forget the scream that left his body as he fell to his knees, sobbing like a broken child.

Fast forward to where they are now, and it was safe to say that she had fallen in love with the Ohio native along the way. Mike was a wonderful man, the problem with him was that people didn't take the time to get to know him the way _she _knew him. "Yes baby, of course I'll marry you." She smiled down at him.

A wide smile crossed the lips of the self proclaimed A-lister as he slid the ring onto the finger of the woman who was now his fiancée. Then, he stood to his feet, took her face into his hands, and kissed her deeply, running his tongue across her lip.

Groaning softly, Eve slid her tongue into his mouth, as their tongues met, colliding with one another. "I love you," she breathed against his lips, and she meant it.

"I love you too," he whispered, his eyes still closed, as his forehead rested upon hers.

In this moment, Mike could safely say that _this _was the happiest he had been in months. But one thing he knew for sure was no matter how hard he tried to make his happiest last, it never did last long.

* * *

Dean knocked upon the hotel room door that belonged to Emma roughly. He was in no mood to talk to her, but this wasn't something that could be avoided, considering she was the one who had shot Renee.

"Dean!" Emma exclaimed happily once she had opened the door and saw him standing on the other side. She couldn't stop herself from throwing his arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. He smelt so good. It felt relieving to be able to inhale that intoxicating scent she missed ever so much.

"What the hell is wrong with you!? Don't touch fuckin' touch me!" He yelled, pushing her away from him. "I came here to ask you what the fuck your problem is anyways. Why did you shoot Renee? Are you that sick in the head?"

Emma laughed. "Dean, don't you see? You belong with _me_. We're meant to be together. Renee? That silly girl will never love the way I love you Dean," she said, her tone of voice coated with what she thought would come across as sweetness. She trailed her fingers up and down his chest. The Australian Diva batted her eyelashes at him before kissing him softly. It had been too long since she kissed him, and she couldn't stop the soft moan that left her lips. She forgot how addictive the taste of his tongue was.

"Stay the fuck away from me, Emma!" He yelled, pushing her away for a second time. This shove being slightly more forceful than the first. I wish I never even spoke to you. You are the biggest regret that I have. And stay the fuck from Renee while you're at it. Just go back to whatever dark hole you crawled out of because that's where crazy bitches like you belong." he spat coldly before turning on his heel, and storming down the hallway.

Dean always knew that he was a loner, but after today it only confirmed his thoughts. He let down his best friend at a time Roman had needed him, and he put Renee in one of the most dangerous situations a person could ever be put in.

It was time for the Lunatic Fringe to go back to being the loner he always knew he was meant to be.

* * *

**A/N: So this completes the opening chapter to Fatal Attraction! The Miz will be a secondary character in this story because this is where I'm going to continue his journey from Envy! I hope that you enjoyed it! Please take the time to review, favorite, and follow. It really does mean a lot to a writer. See you soon with chapter two! - Melly. **


	2. Anguish, Denial, and Heartbreak

**Chapter Two: Anguish, Denial, and Heartbreak**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is a little late guys. Enjoy.**

* * *

**-Saturday morning, April 25th, 7:29am-**

Over the course of the next couple of days, Dean mostly kept to himself. One of those reasons being because he had a match against Luke Harper in twenty-four hours at Extreme Rules.

One thing that was in his favor for this match, however, was the fact that were no rules. This meant that he could do whatever the hell he wanted to, and he had to admit, he was more than likely going to take some of his anger out on the most annoying member to be a part of the Wyatt Family.

After all, anyone who lived next door to someone like Harper would call the cops. Unless you're Dean Ambrose. Then you'll go the route of kicking his ass instead.

After going on a run that lasted close to two hours to help the Lunatic Fringe clear his mind, he found himself sitting in one of the local restaurants of Chicago.

"Do you know what you would like to order sir?" His waitress politely asked him as she approached his table.

"Yeah, I'll have a beer and large pizza," he replied.

"I'll make sure to bring that right out," she answered with a nod.

Twenty minutes later as Dean ate his pizza, he began to think more in depth about his match that was going to be taking place tomorrow night. This was a match he _needed _to win. He had a horrible record at paper-per-views since the split of The Shield, and it was starting to get to him.

Once he had finished his meal, paid his bill, and left the tip, Ambrose made his way back to the hotel. It wasn't that he was in a dark mood, but the Ohio native was in no mood to deal with anyone.

So when he bumped shoulders with Miz while making his way to his room, it was safe to say that he was less than pleased. "Watch where you're going you worthless moron," he mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Miz asked with a raise of his eyebrows. "Do you have any idea who you're talking to, Ambrose? I am Mike "The Miz" Mizanin! I am the Marine, damn it! You have no right to talk to me like that! And last time I checked, I'm a guy who is loved and known by many people. Including my beautiful fiancée Eve Torres. Who do you have, Ambrose? Oh, that's right. Nobody. You have no one in your life because you're a loner and no one will ever have the patience to deal with you and your short temper."

Dean's blue eyes quickly darkened. Who did Miz think he was to stand here and judge him as if Miz knew his whole life story. Which he didn't, of course. Because that was a very personal story that only a very selective amount of people knew.

A loud gasp left Miz when Dean's fist connected with his lip, busting it. "Shut your goddamn mouth, Mizanin. You don't know a damn thing about me!" He snapped, shaking his hand, unaware of the force behind the punch he had just given to Miz. Not feeling satisfied with just a punch, the Lunatic Fringe shoved Miz as hard as he could, sending his body flying into the wall they stood a few feet away from.

His eyes watched as the body of Miz hit the wall, and then the floor. The wall showing the results of the force behind the shove. "You should really start to think about what you're going to say before that fuckin' shit leaves your damn mouth, Mizanin. Because unlike everyone else you push around, I'm not afraid to put you in your place or throw a punch," he growled in a low tone of voice as he stood over the A-Listers body, and then he was gone, as he stormed down the hall, entered his hotel room that was a few feet down the hallway, and slammed the door.

Renee, who was walking to her hotel room after getting her favorite Starbucks drink as a pick me up after a long day, looked on sadly. Dean had never noticed her since his back was to the Canadian.

She had so badly wanted to approach him, especially since he was so angry. Although she knew better than to go up to him. He had told her to stay away from him, and as hard as it was for the blonde to stay away, she was trying her very best.

All she wanted to do was to get to know the man known as the Lunatic Fringe. She was drawn to him, and she wanted to know everything about him. His past, his fears, what made him happy, or what made him angry. But it was going to be a lot harder than she ever imagined. Because one thing she _did _learn was that Dean was very good at keeping up that brick wall he had built, and pushing people away.

Renee had plans to change that. She had plans to change all of it, and she wasn't going to give up anytime soon. She was going to do whatever she had to so she could figure him out.

* * *

Sighing heavily, Dean collapsed onto the bed face first. After stripping himself of all his clothing aside from his boxers, he crawled under the covers, and shut his eyes.

He had a fight he needed to win tomorrow.

But he quickly found out that he had too much on his mind to sleep. As he lay there staring at the ceiling, he couldn't help but to question himself. Why did he have to push Renee away? She didn't deserve that. She didn't deserve for him to treat her the way he had. She was the closest thing he had to a friend in months.

He pushed her away because he was the reason she had gotten shot. Or so he thought. It seemed as if wherever he went, trouble followed him. Even though it didn't seem like it, he was having her stay away from him so she could be safe.

That was his way of showing he cared about her, by keeping her out of trouble. Which meant he had to push her away, even if he didn't want to.

* * *

**-Extreme Rules, April 26th, 2015-**

As Dean walked down the ramp in Chicago that would lead him to the ring, he listened to the fans cheer for him, and he heard the screams that belonged to those crazy fan girls. Tonight was going to be a good night, he could feel it.

As he waited for Harper to come out, he paced as he got in the mindset, ready for his match. However, he didn't wait for Harper to come to the ring. He went after the large man rather quickly, throwing left and right punches. Then he got out a kendo stick, using that to his advantage as the shots could be heard through the Allstate arena in Chicago.

The fast-paced match would quickly make it's way backstage as Dean chased Harper up the ramp and in the direction of where the locker rooms were, beating the creepy man with a kendo stick countless times.

The Chicago crowd cheered loudly with approval as Dean picked up a very large pipe, throwing it at the back of Harper's head who groaned loudly in pain.

Trying to get away from Ambrose, Harper quickly got into an SUV he found backstage. That wasn't going to stop Dean from going after Harper though, because he jumped through the passenger side window.

There was no doubt that he lived up to his nickname the Lunatic Fringe.

It wasn't until a half an hour later the rowdy Chicago crowd would see the two men again. The car crashing into a few equipment pieces backstage. Moments later, Harper was thrown out from the backseat of the SUV as his body hit the floor with a loud thud.

Renee, who had just finished interviewing The New Day, looked on with wide eyes as she watched Dean jump from the rooftop of the car.

After delivering an elbow to the heart to Harper, Ambrose stood to his feet, his eyes locking with Renee's. Why did he push her away? How could he be so stupid? She was so kind to him, and yet he pushed her away. Deep down he was aware of the fact that he had hurt the blonde beauty, and that made him feel even worse.

As Renee's eyes locked with Dean's, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't bring herself to break the eye contact. One look into those blue eyes, and it confirmed the feelings she knew she had for him all along.

She had indeed fallen for the Lunatic Fringe

The match between Harper and Ambrose finally returned into the squared circle, and both men went for the same weapon: Steel chairs.

Within moments, there had to be at least twenty chairs in the ring. Harper had quickly buried Ambrose under all of the chairs, and then made his way to the top rope so he could do an elbow drop. He knew that it could possibly put Dean away for the win, and he was going to do whatever it took to put the Lunatic Fringe away.

What he didn't expect, however, was for his plan to backfire. Ambrose got out from underneath the pile of chairs, catching Harper by surprise.

Not throwing away a moment of opportunity, Dean delivered Dirty Deeds to Harper on the large pile of chairs. Three seconds later, he heard his own name being announced as the winner of this match.

It may have taken ten months, but Dean Ambrose had finally picked up a paper-per-view win.

* * *

Elsewhere, Eve had just finished a workout and was waiting for Mike to return. She hadn't been able to spend as much time with the blue eyed Superstar like she wanted to as of late, and it hurt her. She missed him. She was going to show him just how much she loved him tonight.

After an hour of waiting for Mike to return to the hotel room, and there was still no sign of her fiancé, the Denver native quickly started to get worried, and she couldn't shake the sick feeling that she had in the pit of her stomach.

She jogged downstairs, making her way to the front desk. But she never got there because of the scene on that was unfolding local news. She couldn't hear what was being said because the volume on the TV was so low, but she was able to tell that there was some type of car wreck, and then it was in that moment she noticed the rental car that had been completely wrecked was the one that belonged to Mike.

Her heart sank into her chest as she fell to her knees, and began to sob. She knew that everyone in the lobby was looking at her as if she was crazy, but in this moment, she didn't care what anyone thought.

Picking herself up off of the floor, she forced herself to walk to her car. She knew that she had to go to the hospital so she would be able to find out something about Mike. Anything about him.

Ten minutes later, she was at Chicago's local hospital. She immediately ran to the front desk of the emergency room. "Hi, my name is Eve Torres, and I believe that my fiancé was brought in here not too long ago. I saw the car crash on the news, and I know that it was his car. His name is Mike Mizanin. Michael Mizanin. Please…." she begged the nurse as tears rolled down her cheeks and a pained sob escaped her body as she trembled.

"Yes ma'am," she answered. "But I have to warn you, your fiancé isn't in good shape at all. While he had the right away at a light, he was hit driver side by a drunk driver who was going at least sixty miles per hour," she explained as they walked to the room where Mike was staying. "He isn't able to breathe on his own, so we put him on oxygen. We aren't sure he's going to pull out of this, Ms. Torres. It's probably best if you say your goodbyes." She explained as gently as she could.

"You...you don't think that he'll ever recover?" She asked, her voice cracking as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks, and another sob left her body.

The nurse shook her head. "No, Ms. Torres. The impact from the hit was extremely forceful, and even though your fiancé was wearing his seatbelt, the damage that was done can't be reversed. He suffered a major head injury when he was hit. His head collided with the window due to the force."

Eve nodded slowly, unsure of what to say. "Can I talk to him alone?" She whispered.

"Of course," she answered in a low tone.

The Denver beauty slowly entered the room, closing the door behind her. She looked at the love of her life. His pale face, his closed eyes, and when she touched his hand, she realized how cold it was. Never had she seen him look so weak. So broken. So lifeless.

She took a seat in the chair beside his bed, taking his cold hand into her own. She couldn't stop the tears that were rolling down her cheeks. "Baby…" she choked out in between her sobs. "I don't even know what to say right now…I have no words. I feel as if my world has been taken away from me. My heart has been ripped out of my chest, and shattered into million and millions of pieces. This wasn't supposed to happen…" She sobbed. "You just asked me to marry you less than a month ago. We were supposed to grow old together, have children…." she continued as more tears poured from her green eyes that were now bloodshot. "I just want you know that you are the most amazing, wonderful, loving, kind, caring, man that I have ever met. I don't care what anyone says. No one knows you the way I know you, Michael Mizanin. I love you, and I will always love you. Even though I didn't get to spend the amount of time I wanted to with you, the time we did spend together was amazing. We taught each other what it was like to be in love again, and that's something I wouldn't trade for anything in the world. Thank you for taking such great care of me, baby."

She slowly exhaled, letting out a breath she had been holding for the past ten minutes. "It's okay to let go, baby. I want you to know that. You don't have to hold on if you're too tired, and if you're too weak. You can let go because I know that I'll see again one day. Until that day comes….I know that you will be watching over me. Rest easy, baby." The brunette beauty whispered against his skin as she pressed a long, loving kiss to his forehead.

As the nurse pulled the plug, and Eve heard the sound of the flatline to Mike's heart monitor, that's when she knew that her worst nightmare had become her reality, and as she looked at the love of her life who was now at peace, there was one thing she was sure of.

She was going to do whatever it took to find out who killed her fiancé. No matter what the price.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I didn't plan on it being so short, but this is the hardest thing I have ever written, and even though I probably sound ridiculous, I cried while writing this. Miz my second favorite Superstar, and I absolutely love him to pieces. This was not easy by any means. I plan to have chapter three up sooner this time around, and I also plan on making it longer. Please take the time to review. Thank you. - Melly. **


	3. The Oath

**A/N: Hi guys Melly here! I'm sorry chapter three took a little bit longer than expected, I worked on this chapter for a few days to make sure that I had everything I needed for it. I hope you enjoy this one. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Oath**

* * *

They say that the stages of grief is something everyone needs to go through so they can heal.

In Eve's mind, that was nothing more than a bunch of bullshit.

She had the love of her life ripped away from her so quickly and unexpectedly that she was pretty sure she would never get out of the denial stage. Even if she did, she damn well knew that she would never be able to get out of the anger stage.

The Denver native had gone to Hunter and explained to him that she had no reason to be around in the company now that she had lost Mike. After all, she had come back to support him.

"I really wish you would reconsider, Eve. We were quite excited to have such a talented Diva coming back to the business."

The brunette beauty shook her head, causing some of her brown hair to fly around. "I don't want to be here, Hunter. Mike is gone and nothing else matters to me other than to figure out who took him from me." She told The Game.

Sighing, Hunter nodded his head. "Okay. Feel free to clean out Mike's locker room." He told her, seeing that he wasn't going to be able to change her mind, he walked away. "I'm sorry for your loss Eve," he added as he glanced at her from over his shoulder.

The word of Mike's death had spread rather quickly, and everyone tried to comfort Eve. Although she did nothing more than push him away. She didn't want their sympathy, especially if it it was fake.

Eve was far from stupid, she was well aware that no one in the company _really _liked her fiancé. But they had no problem with judging him. Everyone backstage was so quick to label Mike, and yet they didn't know a damn thing about him. They would label and judge him based off of the man he was when he was on television. But when the cameras weren't running, when it was just him and her….he was so different.

Cleaning out his locker room wasn't easy. It seemed to make things more official. Swallowing the lump in her throat, the Denver native stood to her feet and then lifted the heavy box that contained all of Mike's items off the bench.

Just as she was going to leave, something caught her eye. It was a small wallet-sized picture of her and Mike tapped up in the corner of where his boots would usually hang.

She really did bring him happiness. She was thankful for that.

Eve set the picture into the box, left his locker room, and then went to the hotel room. She was still so goddamn angry.

She knew that this wasn't how Mike would want her to be. He would want for her to be happy. Sighing, she sat on the king sized bed, crossing her legs. She picked up a picture of the two of them off the nightstand that was beside her, running her thumb slowly over the features of his face. God did she miss him.

She was going to do whatever she had to do in order to find his killer.

"I'm going to do whatever I have to do to find out who killed you, baby." She mumbled, a soft sigh leaving her lips.

She sat there for a few minutes, her mind racing. Then it clicked. It was as if a light bulb had gone off over her head.

Summer Rae.

She ran down to the front desk, asked for a key, and went to the floor where Summer's room was. The Denver native took it upon herself to enter without even knocking.

Summer looked up from where she sat on the bed. Her eyes connecting with Eve's. "Eve, what are yo-"

"Why did you kill him!?" Eve screamed, cutting off the blonde Diva. "Did you enjoy inflicting pain on him _that _much!? To the point you had to get behind the wheel and kill him!?" She raged. It took everything inside of her for the Denver beauty not to cross the room and strangle Summer. "I loved him, Summer! Goddamn it, I loved him and you took him away from me! You took him away from me for no reason!"

Startled by Eve's outburst, Summer was silent for a moment, and once everything had processed, she said, "Eve what are you talking about? I didn't kill anyone."

"That's bullshit! You killed Maryse, and you killed Kelly-Kelly! Now for some reason you felt the need to kill Mike too?" Shaking her head, Eve couldn't stop the sobs that left her body. "I fucking loved him, Summer. Killing Mike was low. Even for a bitch like you."

Summer's eyes filled with sadness. She had heard about the death of Mike, but in all honesty, she had forgot about how it would affect Eve. "Eve, you have to believe me when I tell you that I didn't kill Mike. I would never do that. He meant a lot to me. He was a great guy, and a wonderful friend to me."

"You stabbed him in the back when he wasn't looking. He never even saw it coming. He really cared about you, Summer." The Denver native coldly reminded the blonde. "He cared about you, and you fucking stabbed him."

"I know that, I know. I don't need you to remind me," Summer mumbled as a soft sigh left her lips as she glanced down at the large comforter. "You can have a seat if you'd like," she said quietly.

Eve's green eyes studied the blonde Diva before her. She didn't trust Summer, but by the tone of her voice, Eve had no choice but to trust the New York native when Summer told her that she had nothing to do with the murder of Mike. "Do you know how he died?" Summer's voice quietly whispered as her eyes met with Eve's.

"Yeah, a drunk driver hit him," the brunette replied. "That person is still out there, Summer. I'm going to do whatever I need to do to find out who did this. Mikey did not deserve to die like that." A heavy sigh left her lips as she raked a hand through her hair. "I'm sorry for coming in here the way I did," she apologized. "I should've been much more professional than that."

"There's no need for you to apologize, Eve. I don't blame you for not trusting me. You have every right not to trust me. I made some really bad choices, and I hurt Mike. In more ways than one. If you want….I can help you find his killer," she offered, making eye contact with Eve as she gave her a weak smile.

The Denver beauty fell quiet. Could she really trust Summer enough to allow the blonde to help? She supposed that it would be better to go through the process with someone rather than go through it alone. "Okay," she finally said. "I think that's a good idea, actually. Even if I don't trust you."

"Okay, cool. Thanks Eve, did you have any idea of where you wanted to start?"

After thinking for a moment, Eve said, "we need to figure out who was the last person to see my fiancé."

* * *

Dean Ambrose wiped the sweat off his forehead as he sat up. He had just finished a two hour workout, and needless to say he was feeling pretty good. He sat at the end of the workbench as he took a long drink of cool water before standing up. He was in need of a shower.

He stretched his arms above his head, grabbed his gym bag, threw it over his shoulder and then made his way to his hotel room.

The Ohio native was so looking at his iPhone six, that he didn't see the blonde in front of him. "I'm sorry Renee," he mumbled, putting his phone into his back pocket as he made eye contact with her. "I should've been paying attention to where I was going, not my phone."

Renee offered him a kind smile. "It's not totally your fault. I wasn't watching where I was going either."

Dean couldn't help but to return the smile. She was such a kind and gentle person. It really had him regretting his actions of pushing her away. He ran his hand through his sweat drenched hair, giving the blonde a bit of a sheepish look.

Renee looked into his eyes, trying to read him. The Canadian blonde could easily tell that something was bugging Ambrose, but she didn't want to annoy him either. After all, he had made a very strong request for her to stay away from him.

Yet, here she was staring into his blue eyes, finding herself unable to look away from them. "Are you okay?" She finally asked him. "You look as if you have a lot on your mind…." She slowly started, pausing so she could read his facial expressions.

Once she realized that the Lunatic Fringe wasn't angry, she softly whispered, "are you okay? Is there anything you want to talk about?"

Dean was quiet for a moment, and then he spoke. "I shouldn't have pushed you away, Renee. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so rude to you. But I could really use your help," he explained.

"My help? Of course! What do you need help with?"

"I need you to help me look for Roman. He's my best friend, my brotha. He's been missing for two months and I don't know where he is. I'm worried." He explained.

Renee was going to say something, and then she noticed the two-toned Superstar known as Seth Rollins a few feet away from them down the hall. "Look! Seth is over there on the phone!" She urged, her voice a low whisper. She had a feeling that the highflyer knew something. "Come on! Let's go!" She added, as she grabbed Dean's hand and took off running to where the Iowa native stood.

"Yes Kane he's still right where we left them. Dead and buried in Boston." Dean heard Seth say as a laugh escaped his lips.

That was all it took. In a flash, Ambrose had tackled Rollins to the ground, throwing punch after punch. Renee watched with wide eyes. She hadn't expected Dean to launch at Seth the way he did. But the more she thought about it, the more the blonde realized that she shouldn't have expected anything less.

"What the hell did you do to him, you son of a bitch! What have you done with my best friend, huh!?" Dean raged, throwing another punch. This time the Lunatic Fringe connected with the punch, busting Seth's lower lip.

The two-toned highflyer laugh. "Wouldn't you like to know Ambrose?" He asked, giving Dean a cocky smile before sitting up and spitting out the blood that was in his mouth. "But that is something I will never tell you." He added, his elbow coming into contact with Dean's ribs as he heard the Ohio native let out a groan.

Seth delivered a couple of knees to the ribs of Ambrose as well, making sure to keep Ambrose down for a few seconds. Then he threw a punch, connecting with the side of Ambrose's jaw.

Another groan left the Lunatic Fringe, and then he gasped when he saw Seth hit Renee with a curbstomp faster than he could blink.

Damn his cat-like reflexes.

"Fuck! Renee! Goddamn it!" He yelled out of frustration as he dropped down beside the blonde, Rollins already halfway down the hall. "You better run you asshole! You're going to regret that the next time you see me!"

He then turned his attention to the beautiful blonde laying on the floor in front of him. "Shit, goddamn it. I'm so sorry, Renee. Fuck. Are you alright, sweetheart? I told you I'm no good." He mumbled. "You really do need to stay away from me."

Slowly sitting up, Renee locked her brown eyes with Dean's blue ones. "I don't care what you tell me, Dean. You need a friend in your life right now. I'm not going anywhere. Besides, I'm fine. It was just a curbstomp. It's not like he drove my head through cinderblocks." She offered him a weak smile.

Ambrose slowly returned the smile. It seemed as if he was going to have to get used to having Renee in his life. Whether he liked it or not.

* * *

**-Monday Night RAW, May 4th, 2015-**

The crowd in Canadian had been...interesting this far, but had only gotten more interesting and excited once they found out that if Dean won his match against Seth tonight, he would be added into the championship match at Payback, turning the match into a fatal four way.

He _had _to win this. He _needed _to beat Seth Rollins.

As he waited for the match to start, he thought back to the moment just before his music hit when Renee had rushed over to him so she could wish him good luck, giving him a grinning smile. It had been the widest smile he had ever seen.

The moment Ambrose heard that bell ring, he tried to roll up Seth while his back was turned since the Iowa native was so distracted, but no such luck.

The match between the two men who used to refer to themselves had quickly picked up it's speed.

The WWE Universe cheering loudly for the Lunatic Fringe as their eyes looked on. The "this is awesome" chants had soon turned into "holy shit" chants.

Needless to say, this was a match that the crowd was loving, and rightfully so.

Although, they all gasped in shock as they watched Seth powerbomb Dean's body into the barricade. Everyone held their breaths, but then exhaled as Dean made it into the ring at nine and a half.

The Lunatic Fringe hit the Iowa native with a clothesline that turned the two-toned wrestler inside out.

He was so close to getting this win. He could almost taste it.

The crowd started to get upset as J and J security came out so they could help Seth, but the two idiots were quickly caught by the ref, and Dean took the perfect opportunity to roll Seth up.

Three seconds later, his music played. Dean Ambrose was added into the championship at Payback.

The cameras followed Dean backstage to where Renee was waiting to interview him. It was so hard for the blonde to not have the biggest grin on her face. She was so happy for him. So proud of him. "I'm here with the man who was just added into the championship match at Payback," Renee stated, touching Dean's shoulder ever so slightly. "Which is now a fatal four way. "How are you feeling? What's going on with you?" She asked him, laughing lightly.

"I have two very generic saying I would like to say to you and the WWE Universe right now. I'm sure you've heard of them before. I think they're appropriate right now. Sometimes it pays to be in the right place at the right time. And the other one…." he paused for a moment. "Payback!" He exclaimed, getting in the face of Renee a little, unable to contain his excitement as he laughed at Renee jumping slightly.

Once the cameras had cut the interview, and there was no one else around anymore, Renee gave Dean the big smile she had been holding back on. "You did great on there! Congratulations, Dean. You've worked really hard. You deserve this."

"Thanks," he said, returning the smile.

Renee nodded, tucking some of her blonde hair behind her ear, and then she turned on her heel, intending to go in the direction of her locker room.

But something had stopped her.

It was the feeling of Dean's fingers slowly closing around her wrist. He pulled the blonde beauty back towards him. His blue eyes locking with her brown ones.

Her heart started to beat faster and faster. She tried so hard to read him, but she couldn't. "De-"

Renee stopped mid-sentence when Dean's lips clashed with her own. A soft gasp left her lips when he gently pushed her up against the wall that she stood a few feet away from. Pinning her arms so they were on either side of her head, the Lunatic Fringe deepened the kiss. His tongue running across her lower lip.

Their tongues collided, as Renee accepted his tongue entering her mouth instantly. A quiet groan escaped her lips as their tongues molded together. He released her wrists as her fingers found his unruly brown hair, and he placed her hands on her hips.

Renee couldn't stop the whimper that escaped her lips as Dean gently nibbled on her lower lip. "Dean…." she whispered.

After a couple a minutes had passed, and few more slow, passionate heated kisses had been exchanged, Dean pulled away, resting one of his hands above her head against the wall as his forehead rested against hers ever so lightly. "Stay with me tonight."

A few feet away, Emma looked on. She felt rage rush through her body. How dare Dean kiss someone else other than her. She looked down at her Galaxy stared at the picture she had taken of Dean and Renee during their make out session. It angered her.

How dare he.

After printing out the picture she had taken of Dean and Renee that she had taken twenty minutes ago, she went to her hotel room, sitting down on her large bed cross-legged.

She stared at the picture, her fingertips traced the features of Dean's face. He was so perfect. Everything about him was perfect. She picked up the pair of scissors that were beside her. Slowly, she cut Renee out of the picture, and then she picked up a picture of herself before taping it together with the picture of Dean.

She smiled down at the picture. "We look so much better together than you and that bitch." She mumbled softly, "I'm going to do whatever I need to do so I can get you back. You don't belong with her, baby. She's not the one for you. _I'm _the one for you, and you're the one for _me_." She brought the picture to her lips, placing a kiss upon it.

She took the picture, and taped it on the wall right above her bed. Her eyes then landed on the lighter that was on the nightstand, and she picked up the cutout of Renee. She shook her head. Never had the Diva hated someone so much.

"You are going to regret the fact that you kissed _my _boyfriend, Renee. That's a promise." She said in a cold tone, her voice a low whisper. She opened the lighter, staring at the flame. Moments later, she set the picture of Renee on fire, her eyes lighting up as she watched it slowly burn.

Apparently Renee hadn't learned her lesson when Emma had shot her a couple of months ago. It was time for the Australian Diva to step up her game.

**-Friday, May 8th, 2015-**

* * *

Dean looked out the window of the airplane that he was currently sitting on. Then he turned his attention to the girl sitting next to him. "Thank you for agreeing to come with me." He said. "Roman is my brotha. I have to find him. I need to make sure he's okay."

"You don't have to thank me, Dean. We're friends. I wanted to come. I'll help you find Roman because we're in this together."

* * *

**A/N: This will bring chapter three to a close! Please take the time to review, favorite, and follow! Thank you so much! See you soon guys! :) - Melly.**


	4. Tensions Building

**A/N: Hey everyone! Melly here! I have chapter four for you guys just a couple of hours before Payback starts! The fatal four way should be good, and that's what I'm looking forward to the most! Anyway, I hope you enjoy chapter 4! - Melly **

* * *

**Chapter Four: Tensions Building **

* * *

**-May 9th, 2015, Saturday morning-**

When Dean and Renee landed in Boston, the two wandered around for awhile, until something had caught the Ohio natives eye. He noticed piles and piles of dirt. The dirt looked as if it would've been for graves.

He ran over to them, Renne following close behind him. "Dean, what is it?" She asked, trying to keep up with him as he ran ahead of her.

"This grave. It has Roman's name on it….there are a bunch of Samoan graves here, Renee…one for The Rock, and one for each of The Uso's!" He shook his head confused. "But they're all empty! Where the hell is Roman!?" He yelled, getting more and more frustrated.

Renee sighed, raking a hand through her short blonde hair. "It's gonna be okay, Dean. We'll find him. I promise." She said.

"We wasted a trip coming here to Boston," he angrily ranted. "Everything I do isn't turning out the way I want it to. Or the way I need it to turn out! All I am is bad luck and I tend to turn everything into shit," he kicked a stick that was on the ground. "I guess we go back home now. Because there's nothing else here left to do."

"Then let's go back."

* * *

**-Wednesday morning 9:24am, May 13th, 2015-**

Over the span of the next week, Ambrose felt himself feeling as if though he was stuck in some type of slump. His match against J and J on RAW seemed pointless, and he had beaten them, which he knew he was going to.

He needed to go and have a workout. A long workout. His mind was racing with a countless amount of thoughts, and he felt as if he was going crazy.

More crazy than people had already labeled him to be. He didn't really care that people labeled him, but truth be told, he could go out with the label.

His workout had lasted longer than he intended it to, but that was okay. It was more needed than he realized. He checked his phone seeing that he had a text from Renee.

_Are you okay?_

His blue eyes stared at the text for a couple of moments. He wasn't used to someone checking on him. He wasn't used to someone _caring _about him. It almost made him feel slightly uncomfortable.

_Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks._

He quickly hit send, and then he carelessly threw his phone into the bottom of his gym bag. The one question that he couldn't find out the answer to that was driving him most insane was:

Where in the hell is Roman Reigns?

* * *

**-Eve Torres hotel room, 2:36pm-**

"Maybe finding out who was the last person to see Mike is too hard of a place to start right now," Summer said. She was sitting cross-legged on the bed while she watched Eve paced the floor in front of her.

The Denver native quickly become frustrated when she wasn't able to find out who was the last person to see her fiancé. She knew that whoever that person was would have some type of useful information. Or at least she hoped so. Maybe the Denver native had gone into this too quickly, and maybe she wasn't thinking clearly.

Because in all honesty, _how clearly_ can someone think after they found out that their fiancé was murdered? Not that clearly at all. "Well I don't know where else to start Summer!" Eve exclaimed, roughly raking a hand through her hair.

She missed him. She missed the sound of his voice. The sound of his laugh. She scent of his cologne. The way he could make her feel so alive.

The brunette quickly crossed the room, going over to the box where she had kept all of Mike's things. She sat down cross-legged, the box in front of her as she began to dig around. "None of this makes any sense, Summer." She said after a few minutes. This time her tone of voice was much softer. "Mike should be here with me right now, and he's not." She shook her head, picking up a picture of them that Mike always kept with him. No matter where he was. "You know….everyone was so quick to judge him," she continued, a soft laugh leaving her lips. "But no one took the time to get to know him the way I did. "I got to see the real him. What he was truly like. He may have played an asshole on television. But in real life….he was one of the most kind, gentle, and humble people I've ever met. He was so funny too. He always made me laugh. Even when I wasn't in the mood to smile let alone laugh."

The blonde Diva got off the bed, taking a seat on the ground beside Eve. "I know," she whispered softly. "Shooting that movie with Mike was a lot of fun...he was always goofing around on the set, being the goofy and slightly obnoxious guy he was." Her eyes looked away from the picture that Eve was holding, and as she looked at Eve, it was then Summer realized that the Colorado native had been crying. "It's going to be okay, Eve. We'll figure this out. You aren't in this alone, okay?" She draped an arm over Eve's shaking shoulders. This painful time taught Summer to never take anything or anyone for granted. You never know what tomorrow is going to bring. "Was there anyone else Mike had a problem with?" Summer asked once she had pulled herself away from her thoughts.

Eve was going to say something, but a small gasp leaving Summer's lips stopped her. "What is?" She asked, her green eyes suddenly becoming full of worry.

"Dolph," Summer whispered. "The two of them had problems because of what happened between me and Dolph the night Mike took me to a club months ago... " she said slowly.

"What happened that night?" Eve couldn't help but to ask.

Summer quickly shook her head. It was best if Eve didn't know. "Come on," she said, tugging Eve to her feet. "We gotta go."

Ten minutes later, the two Diva's were knocking on the door that belonged to Dolph Ziggler's hotel room. "Hey Summer, hey Eve." He greeted, them with a smile. "What brings the two of you here?"

"We need to talk to you," Summer told him, before Eve could even open her mouth.

"Sure, come on in," The Showoff told them, stepping aside so they could enter the hotel room.

"Did you have anything to do with the murder of Mike?" Eve blurted out as soon as the door had clicked closed.

"Of course not!" Ziggler said, somewhat shocked that he was being accused of murder. "Mike and I had fixed things. Don't you remember? I'm sure you were the one who forced him into it. You always did bring out the best in him, Eve. I am really sorry for your loss. It's not something you should have to be going through right now."

"Thanks," Eve mumbled. Truth be told, she did mean it, and she was thankful. She was just sick and tired of people saying the words _I'm sorry_ to her. It was slowly starting to get old.

"Have you talked to Ambrose?" Dolph questioned. "When I was leaving the gym, I saw Dean and Mike exchange some words. I kept my distance because they both seemed to be pretty pissed off. But I'm almost certain that Ambrose was the last person to see Mizanin." Dolph explained.

Eve's head snapped up, and her eyes went wide. Now she knew who was the last person to see her fiancé. The past couple of months before Mike had passed away, he and Ambrose started to have problems more often than not, and now Dolph is telling her that they had another disagreement, and that words were exchanged? It sent a chill down her spine. But it also had given Eve the piece of information that she'd been wanting to know since the night Mike had died. "Thanks Dolph," she said softly, hugging the Ohio native. "Sorry for accusing you. I shouldn't have been so blunt about it. I just….this is something I need to know."

"I understand," Ziggler said quietly. He felt bad for Eve. He couldn't begin to image the amount of pain and sadness that the Denver beauty had been experiencing lately.

Eve pulled away, forcing the best smile she could manage, even though it was pretty weak. But with her newfound information, the next step on Eve's list was to find Dean Ambrose.

* * *

**-Thursday Night Smackdown, May 14th, 2015-**

"I work best alone," Ambrose stated once the crowd had fallen quiet. "Fight alone, drink alone. It felt good to be standin' here all alone in this ring on Monday. Because alone is exactly what I'm going to be this Sunday at Payback. Once that bell rings, it's every man for himself." Ambrose continued. "We have Seth Rollins the chicken, we have Randy Orton, and when we saw him last he had eaten a spear from Roman Reigns, and ended up right about here," he said, pointing to a spot in the mat. And….Roman Reigns." Once the cheers had died down, he spoke again.

"So….yeah….I hit Dirty Deeds on my best friend. My only friend. I didn't plan on it, alright? I was caught up in the heat of the moment, and things got out of hand. We all know how things can get with me when they get out of hand. I have one thing I want to say to Roman before Sunday," he added.

However, he never got the chance to say what he wanted to say because Roman's music had hit, and the crowd erupted with cheers. "You _know _you're not going to get an apology," he told his best friend before the large Samoan could even get two words out.

Roman stepped closer to Dean before he spoke, getting into the face of the Lunatic Fringe. "I wasn't expecting one. You did exactly what I thought you would do, and you pulled the trigger. You hit me with Dirty Deeds. One time, and that's all you get. Because at Payback, it is _my _turn to get payback. You _know _that. You _know _what he did to me. Regardless, we're brothers. Tonight, we're going to be brothers, no grudges. But this Sunday, I'm bringing out the big guns. I hope you do the same." Roman told his best friend, as he stuck out his hand for Dean so the Ohio native could shake it.

That would never happen, however. Because Kane had come out and interrupted them, putting Dean in a match against Sheamus. Not to mention that Dean wasn't the handshaking type anyway.

Ambrose managed to pick up the win with a roll up pin. He didn't care what type of pin it was, because a win was a win for the Lunatic Fringe nonetheless.

* * *

**-Backstage Segment-**

Renee was conducting her interview with Seth Rollins, but then suddenly she slowly started to back away. "Hey, where are you going?" Seth called after the blonde Canadian.

As soon as Seth turned around, the two-toned wrestler understood why Renee had left. "What the hell are you doing here?" He questioned Ambrose.

"Want a cookie?" Dean asked, getting a reaction from the crowd. Moments later, he threw the plate of cookies, and began to attack J &amp; J. It would backfire on him though as the numbers game caught up to him, and the next thing the Ohio native knew, Seth had managed to hit him with a couple of punches.

A cart that was pushed by Roman Reigns would clash into the three men, allowing Dean the break free. The five men broke out into a brawl, and the next thing Dean knew, it was just him and Roman again, standing side by side.

The eye contact shared between the two best friends was intense. Truthfully, the tension between the two men could be cut with a knife. Both of them had noticed that Seth left behind the most important thing.

His title.

As it lay there on the floor in between them, neither of them broke the eye contact. However, Roman did stick out his hand again. Giving Dean one last chance to shake it.

The gesture was rejected once more as the Lunatic Fringe bent down to pick up the title. Then, he placed it on the Samoan Thor's shoulder. "Don't worry," he said. "I'll get it back on Sunday."

* * *

Once the Smackdown tapings were complete, Dean took a shower and met up with Renee who was waiting for him so the two could travel back to the hotel together. On his way towards the main entrance, he ran into the man he called his best friend. "You don't bother to write, text, or call me to let me know your safe?" Dean asked Roman, looking right into his eyes as he got in his face. "You are my best friend, my brotha. You know I care about you." He raked a hand through his hair. "I rarely ever call anyone my friend, Roman. But you are my best friend. Why didn't you pick up the fuckin' phone to let me know that you're okay?" He ranted. "I was fuckin' worried about you! It didn't help that I overheard that two-toned motherfucker said you were dead in Boston! 'Course I didn't believe him. But then I found that fuckin' grave with your damn name on it, and I didn't know what to think!"

"I've been busy," Roman said.

"Too busy to call?" Dean snarled.

"Busy with family matters, Dean."

Dean was going to open his mouth to say something else, but the feeling of Renee closing her hand around his wrist had stopped him. "Come on, Dean. Let's go back to the hotel, you've had a long week." She told him. As she watched Dean and Roman talk from a distance, she could sense that the Lunatic Fringe was becoming more and more angry. So she went over to him, stopping him from saying something he would later on regret.

"Fine," Dean sighed, allowing Renee to lead him to the parking lot. It was nights like this one Ambrose was glad to have Renee in his life. Even though he would never admit it.

* * *

**Florida, WWE Performance Center, NXT-**

Bayley skipped down the hallway happily. The upbeat Diva was always in a positive mood. That, and she always loved to give people hugs. She was a hugger. Her shirt even said so.

The upbeat music she was listening to only help to boost her mood. Lately however, she was having a harder time staying positive. But that was because of Emma.

Emma had been mocking her over the past couple of weeks, taking her headbands, and other parts of her gear, and costing Bayley some of her matches. But the bubbly brunette wasn't going to allow for that to bring her down.

Bayley had one goal that she wanted to accomplish while she was down here in NXT, and that was to eventually win the title that was currently being held by Sasha Banks.

All of Bayley's thoughts had come to a halt when she rounded the corner to find Emma talking to herself. She carefully and quietly took a couple more steps forward. _Is that a picture of Dean Ambrose she has in her hands? _Bayley asked herself.

"We're going to be reunited soon, baby. A love like ours is too strong and beautiful to be forgotten about or pushed aside. I miss you. I miss everything about you. Your laugh, your smile. I even miss your craziness." A soft sigh left Emma's lips as she leaned against the wall that was next to her, bringing the photo of Ambrose up to her lips, kissing it. "I love you, Dean. I love you, and I will always, always love you. You will always be mine, and no one else's. Including that bitch Renee."

The blonde Diva turned her head to see Bayley standing there, looking terrified. "Bayley," Emma said, giving her a smirk as she started to step closer to the burnette. "How much of that did you overhear?" She asked the bubbly Diva, titling her head to one side.

Too terrified to open her mouth, Bayley just stood there staring at Emma. "Um…"

"Wrong answer," Emma said coldly, shoving Bayley with as much force as she could manage, sending Bayley flying backwards into a wooden table behind them. An evil laugh left Emma as she heard Bayley groan in pain.

Emma's eyes landed on a crate that was a few feet away. She pushed the crate into Bayley's body, trapping her in between the crate and the wall. Then she took the crate, and hit Bayley's body with the crate over and over. After about the tenth hit, she finally rolled the crate in the opposite direction, and then knelt down beside Bayley who was whimpering in pain. "Tell _anyone _about _any _of this, and you'll regret it. It will only get worse for you from here on out, Bayley. So I suggest you keep your mouth shut."

The blonde Diva stood up, dusted herself off, and kicked Bayley in the ribs a couple of times just because she could. But mostly to teach Bayley a lesson.

No one could find out about her secret Especially Dean.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter four is finally complete! Sorry it took so long to get it posted, but I've just been so, so, so, busy! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review, and don't forget to check out the other stories of phase two! **


	5. Unexpected Friendships

A/N: Hi guys! Melly here with chapter five! Thank you for all the reviews this far! It really has been great hearing from all of you! I hope that you enjoy this chapter! - Melly.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Unexpected Friendships**

* * *

**-WWE Payback, Sunday, May 17th, 2015-**

Finally, the Baltimore crowd was going to see the match they had been waiting all night for. The Fatal Four way match for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. Even though Randy Orton came across as the odd one out, I guess you could say he did bring _some _excitement to the match.

The match had gotten underway, and it immediately had picked up, and kept it's quick pace. The loudness of the crowd allowed all four Superstars to know that they were doing their job.

What the crowd wasn't expecting however, was for the three men who used to call themselves The Shield to come together for the briefest of moments to triple powerbomb Randy through the announce table. The crowd had absolutely erupted with cheers in that moment as they began the "Hounds of Justice" chants.

The reunion was short lived, as Dean and Roman put Seth through the other table while Kane was lying on the table on the table in pain as well.

"There's not much left to do now," Dean said, smiling at his best friend as he looked around at the mess that had been created thus far.

"Loser buys the beers?" Roman asked with a chuckle.

The two best friends got in the ring, exchanging punches, finishers, and trying to cover each other. Both of them wanting the win. Needing the win.

However, neither of them would get the win because Seth Rollins would be sneak in, being the sly wrestler he was, and then he was able to get the pin. But Dean was far from being done with going after that title. He had just gotten started.

* * *

**NXT Unstoppable, Wednesday, May 20th, 2015**

If there was one thing Bayley was set on tonight, it was getting revenge on Emma. Tonight was her perfect opportunity since she and Charlotte were set to go against Dana Brooks and Emma.

Bayley's night would only get better when she and Charlotte were able to pick up the win against Dana and Emma.

Revenge was so sweet.

"Great match out there Char!" Bayley said happily once they had gotten backstage. She wrapped her arms around Charlotte's neck as she brought her into a hug.

Charlotte laughed softly. She loved Bayley's enthusiasm and positivity. "We made a pretty good team, huh?"

"Yeah! We kicked butt out there!" She grinned. "We can go get pancakes after the show if you want! I'm hungry!"

"Okay," the blonde smiled.

After twenty minutes of waiting for Bayley, and still not being able to find her, Charlotte couldn't help but to wonder where the bubbly Diva had gone off to.

The sound of Bayley's scream had startled the blonde Diva, and she took off running. She noticed Emma trying to attack Bayley, but she wasn't going to stand for that.

Charlotte went after Emma immediately, not hold back at all. She gave the blonde a taste of her own medicine, throwing a couple of punches as well as a few swift kicks. Then she turned to Bayley. "Come on, let's get out here," she said, placing her arms around Bayley's shoulders as she glanced back at Emma who was laying on the floor, and the two NXT Diva's walked out of the building together.

* * *

**-Sunday, May 24th, 2015. 4:29pm-**

"Summer, I _really _don't that this is a good idea…" Eve Torres whispered in a small voice as she nervously raked a hand through her brown hair, which was getting longer. "I mean, haven't you heard the things said about Dean Ambrose? He's crazy, he's unstable."

Summer chuckled lightly. "Eve, he's not going to bite you. I'm sure he's harmless. Renee tends to hang around him a lot for reason, so he can't be _that _bad."

"I don't reall-"

"Don't you want to know if he killed Mike!?" Summer questioned, placing her hands on her narrow hips as she gave Eve a look.

"Of course I do! I just don't wanna have to question Ambrose…." she whispered as a soft sigh left her lips. Her fingers came up to the necklace Mike had given her as a gift on Valentine's Day. "Okay," she finally said. "Let's go find that Lunatic Fringe."

"Not so fast. We have to go and get Emma first."

Eve made a face. She didn't care for the blonde Diva. "Why the hell do we need Emma?"

Summer shrugged, "I know that she has some really sick obsession with Dean.A while back I saw her give Dean an oversized teddy bear. She follows the dude around like a lovesick puppy. Why? I have no idea, but the girl has issues. I think that she'll be able to help us get Dean to talk."

"Or she could just piss him off and then he won't talk at all," Eve muttered.

Summer grabbed Eve by the wrist. "Come on, let's go!"

* * *

The sound of knocking at her hotel room made Emma jump a foot. She looked around her room, admiring the countless pictures of Dean she had hanging on the walls and scattered upon her bed. She didn't have enough time to put them all away, that was for sure. But the blonde wasn't expecting company either.

She had no friends. No one liked her. Who would be at her door unexpectedly?

Her heart skipped a beat. What if it was Dean on the other side? Had Bayley told Dean about Emma and her secret even though Emma made it clear to the bubbly Diva she needed to keep her mouth shut?

She nervously walked over to the door, her heart rate increasing with every step she took. She took a deep breath before opening the door just enough so she was able to stick her head out. "Can I help you?" She asked Eve and Summer who were standing on the other side. Emma could tell by the look on the Denver natives face that she didn't want to be here. "Am I making you uncomfortable, Eve?" She questioned, tilting her head to the side.

Eve didn't say anything, but Summer was quick to speak up. "Look, we need your help with Dean, okay?"

Emma's eyes light up at the mentioning of Dean's name. She opened the door a little bit more so she was able to step into the hallway as a wide smile crossed her lips. "Is my babe okay?" She asked, her expression changing in an instant.

"Dean is fine. Eve and I just have to ask him a couple of questions. Can you help us or not?"

"Of course I can help you!" Emma snapped with a roll of her eyes.

Summer huffed, but bit her tongue. "Whatever, let's go."

"Just give me a couple of minutes," Emma said, slipping back into her hotel room without opening the door all the way.

As soon as the door had closed, Eve eyed Summer. "She creeps me the fuck out Summer. What the hell is she hiding? I think taking her with us is not a good idea."

Summer sighed. She too wondered what Emma was hiding in her hotel room, but that was the least of their worries right now. "Look Eve, that's the last thing we need to figure out, okay? Right now we need Emma to lead us to Dean and to try and get some answers out of him."

"Okay, okay," Eve finally agreed. She knew that Summer was right. But she couldn't help what Emma was hiding. She wanted to know.

Emma stepped back out into the hallway fifteen minutes later, and the three started their search for Dean.

Summer wasn't sure how, but Emma was able to find the Lunatic Fringe in less than ten minutes. Now she could kind of see why Eve was creeped out by her. How did Emma know exactly where he was?

"Dean is always at the gym," Emma stated, bringing Summer out of her thoughts. "That's how I knew he was here. Anyways, where do you want to go and question him?"

"My hotel room will work." Summer told Emma.

"Great! Do you want to go and get him?" Emma asked as she watched Dean workout from where the three of them were standing. _God, everything about him is so perfect_. She thought. "I can if you rather I do it," she added a little too quickly.

Just as Eve was going to open her mouth, she noticed that the Lunatic Fringe was walking towards them. "Hi Dean," she quietly greeted, tucking some hair behind her ear as she chewed on the inside of her lower lip. "Is it okay if we go back to Summer's room? I just need to ask you a few questions." She nervously explained. She didn't trust him, and she could start to feel her heart racing. The fact that Dean was the last one to see Mike made the brunette beauty feel sick to her stomach.

"Sure," Dean replied as he downed some water, watching Emma out of the corner of his eye. "What's up?"

Eve took a deep breath to calm herself. Her breathing had started to become shaky as she exhaled. She wasn't sure why she was feeling so uncomfortable and anxious all of the sudden. It was unlike her to be so emotional. "I-"

"Dolph told Eve and I that you were the last person to see Mike before he died. Eve wanted to know if you knew anything that could help us find the person who took Miz away from her so quickly." Summer carefully worded as she watched the facial expressions of Dean.

"Sorry sweetheart but no," Dean told Eve making eye contact with her as he threw his gym bag over his shoulder. "Mike and I had a disagreement that day because he was being cocky and annoying as usual. But I went straight to my hotel room. I can promise you that."

"Okay thanks," Eve whispered as she wiped away a tear that was rolling down the left side of her face. She was starting to feel hopeless. What if she never found the person who killed Mike?

Dean nodded his head, "hope that ya who did do this though." he added before he turned on his heel and walked away.

Summer put an arm around Eve's shoulders, sensing that Eve was starting to lose hope. "Don't give up. We'll figure this out, I promise."

"Okay," Eve said in a quiet whisper. "Let's just go back to the room. I don't feel like questioning anyone else today. I don't feel good."

Summer nodded, and turned around to "thank" Emma for her "help", but Summer quickly realized that she was already gone. Shrugging her shoulders, she headed back to the hotel room with Eve.

The two then decided to relax in the hot tub and chat for a while, because Eve needed to clear her mind. It had been racing as of late, and she was stressed. She knew Mike wouldn't want her to live like this.

He would want her to be happy. And she _wanted _to be happy, too. But in order for her to be happy, she needed to find the person who was responsible for killing the man she loved. _Don't worry, baby. I'm going to find out who took you away from me. I'm going to find out who killed you. I'm never going to stop looking. I'm going to get you the justice that you deserve, baby. I promise. _Eve thought to herself as she stepped into the hot tub.

For now, the Denver native was going to allow herself to relax. The stress she had been under lately had been starting to make her feel sick. It was a sign from her body telling her to slow down. And she was going to, but she also had no idea who she was going to question next. That didn't make her feel any better.

She glanced at Summer who was sitting across from her. The Denver beauty wanted to trust Summer, she really did. But it was extremely hard to trust the woman who stabbed the man you loved in the back and caused him so much pain.

Nonetheless, right now Eve was in need of a friend, and whether she wanted to admit it or not, Summer Rae was being a friend to her. That was a hard pill to swallow.

* * *

Emma followed Dean to his hotel room, making sure to stay a few feet behind the Ohio native. Even though she knew he would never hear her footsteps since Ambrose had his earbuds in and was listening to his music.

The Australian Diva was cautious with every step she took. She couldn't have Dean notice her, because if he did, then her whole plan would go up in smoke.

She waited for the right moment, quickened her pace, and then the next thing she heard was the sound of a pained groan leaving Dean's lips. She smiled as she watched him fall to the floor, and then her eyes landed on the the needle that was in her right hand. "I'm sorry baby," she whispered into Ambrose's ear as she knelt down beside him. "I really didn't want to go about it this way. But you left me no choice."

Emma placed a kiss on his forehead before taking Dean to a second hotel room she had gotten. There was no way she could take him to her room. Not with all the pictures still up.

When Dean opened his sometime later, the first thing he did was blink a couple of times so he could regain his focus. It was then he realized that he was tied up in a hotel room. It was starting to get dark outside. He could tell that the sun was starting to set as he looked in the direction of the windows. The blinds were closed tightly, and the only source of light was coming from a small lamp in the room that sat on the nightstand beside the large king size bed in the room. When his blue eyes landed on the clock that was on the nightstand, the red numbers let him know that it was now 7:45pm. "What the fuck!?" he shouted.

His blood began to boil when he saw Emma enter the room from the bathroom. Her wet hair making it obvious that she had just finished her shower. "Baby," she purred. "I didn't expect you to be awake so soon." She gave him a smile as she stepped closer to him. "How are you feeling?" She asked softly as she tilted her head to one side.

The Lunatic Fringe growled as he grinned his teeth together. "You bitch! You crazy bitch! Let me go!" He screamed, getting angrier and angrier by the second.

"I can't do that, babe." She said, stepping forward as she brushed the hair out of his eyes. "You should get a haircut soon," she mumbled as she looked into his eyes. God did she miss him. "I missed you, Dean." She smiled.

"This shit isn't funny, Emma. Let me go!"

Emma smiled. "No can do. But I'll be back in a little while, I have to run a few errands. Be a good boy. I know that you must be hungry, you've been here for a few hours. But don't worry, I'll make you something delicious to get when I get back." The Australian flashed him another smile before kissing his cheek and leaving the room.

As soon as the door clicked close, Dean started to focus on trying to trying to untie himself from the chair he was strapped to.

Fortunately for the Ohio native, a five-year-old could tie better than Emma could manage to, and he was free within the next ten minutes.

Although he quickly learned that he needed to move at a slower pace. He became dizzy from moving too fast, and had to stand still for a couple of minutes until he felt okay to move.

The moment the dizziness had passed, her roughly grabbed his gym bag from where Emma had placed it on the floor, and stormed out of the room, making sure to slam the door behind him.

Even though he wanted to be alone more than anything in the world right now, he knew that it wouldn't be smart. He didn't have the slightest clue of what Emma had drugged him with, so he had no idea how it was going to affect him.

After standing in the middle of the hallway for a moment to collect his thoughts, he knew exactly where he needed to go.

* * *

Renee glanced at the clock when she heard the sound of knocking at her door. She didn't expect anyone to be visiting her at eight thirty o'clock at night. But she didn't mind the unexpected company, she was a people type of person and loved to be around people.

She opened the door to see Dean standing on the other side. She had to admit, she was surprised. This was the first time _he _had ever come to _her _hotel room. "Hey Dean," she greeted him with a smile as she stepped aside so he could enter the room.

"Hey Renee," he quietly replied, setting his gym bag down on the floor close to the dresser that was in the room. "Is it okay if I hang out here with you for a while?" He questioned, kicking at a stained spot in the carpet.

"Yes, of course it's okay!" Renee exclaimed. She then looked at him, taking a few steps towards him. "Are you okay?" She questioned softly as she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder as a way to comfort him. "Dean, what's wrong?" She asked, her brown eyes filling with worry.

"Emma fuckin' drugged me with some shit," he muttered, raking a hand through his hair roughly. "I was walking back to my hotel room when I felt something sharp poke my in the back of my neck. Now I know it was a needle, and now I know that it had some shit in it! I have my drug test this week! What the fuck am I going to do? I just earned my fuckin' title shot last week so I could go one on one with Seth next Sunday at The Elimination Chamber, and now I'm fucked because of that crazy bitch!" He raged, not being able to hold back anymore.

"She what!?" Renee asked, her brown eyes going to wide as anger suddenly rushed through her body. She was sick of Emma going after her and Dean. The Canadian blonde couldn't understand what had caused Emma to become so overly obsessive with Dean, but it was starting to work Renee's nerve, and in all honesty it took a lot for her to angry as she was in this moment. "That bitch! I'm gonna put an end to do this Dean," Renee bluntly stated as she sntached her phone off the nightstand.

The Lunatic Fringe grabbed Renee's wrist as the blonde beauty started to head towards the door. He had pulled her back to him a little roughly than he had intended to, but the thought of Renee going to confront Emma did make him nervous. He couldn't stand the thought of Renee being put in danger _again_. Especially if it was at his expense.

The Ohio native pushed her up against the wall that they were less than an inch away from. "You aren't going to go anywhere near her, do you hear me, Renee?" He asked, his voice was quiet but firm as he spoke to her.

His blue eyes searched hers as he waited for her to answer. Thier lips so close to one another's that he could've brushed hers with his own if he wanted to. "Renee," he breathed. His forehead against hers as he brushed his lips across hers. "Promise me."

"I promise," she finally said in a low whisper as she closed her eyes. All she wanted to do was be a good friend to him. Protect him. She wanted the Lunatic Fringe to know that she _really _did care about him.

She was falling for him.

Feeling a little bit of comfort from Renee's promise, the Lunatic Fringe made his way over to the bed as he put his feet up, leaned against the oversized pillows, and placed his arms behind his head. "I can order a pizza if you want," Renee offered. "I could pick it up and pick up a six pack of beers too."

Dean gave her a smile that made her feel better. "Sounds good," he said with a nod. "Wanna watch something on Netflix?"

"Sure," Renee said as she ordered the pizza.

After going to pick up the pizza and getting a six pack of beers, Renee returned to the room and placed the pizza and beers in the middle of the bed and then went into the bathroom so she could change.

She had decided to change into the _Unstable _sweatpants that Dean had lent her a few months back. Then she had chosen to put on the white _Unstable _white tank top she bought a couple weeks ago.

Once Renee had gotten changed, she pulled her short hair into a messy bun, and then met Dean back on the bed sitting cross-legged.

She took a slice of pizza out of the box, and began to eat. The two friends ate in silence until they had finished. Dean set the empty pizza box aside on the floor, took a sip of his beer, and then looked at the woman who was sitting beside him. "You understand why I don't want you to go after her, don't you?" He questioned softly, taking another sip.

Renee tucked a loose strand of blonde hair behind her ear before looking up at him. Her brown eyes meeting his blue ones. "I mean, I just wanna be a friend to you. A good friend, someone you can count on. I don't like the way she's going after you." She said softly, her eyes glanced back down at the blanket. Her sadness was very clear.

"I know, and thank you. But I don't want you to go after her because I care about you." The words had left his mouth before he could stop them, and now he couldn't take it back. It wasn't that he _wanted _to take them back, but he couldn't help but to feel awkward once he had admitted it.

Renee smiled as she leaned over, placing his hand on Dean's cheek. Her eyes softened as she looked into his blue eyes. Before she could stop herself, her lips had landed on his, and they were exchanging soft kisses.

A soft sigh left Dean's lips as he nibbled on Renee's lower lip. Their tongues collided, and the kisses had slowed down, but became more passionate. "I'm sorry," Renee breathed, knowing that neither of them had meant for it to get that heated. "But I care about you, Dean. I care about you more than you realize, and I'm not going to go anywhere. No matter how hard you try to push me away."

* * *

**A/N: And this will bring chapter five to a close! I wanted to say thank you to all the men and women who have serviced for country, and fought for our freedom. It's extremely appreciated.**

**Also, happy birthday to my favorite Superstar, Roman Reigns! **


	6. Surrender

**A/N: Yay! I'm finally back with a new chapter! I know it's really late, and I'm super sorry for that! But, I have to say that this chapter is probably my favorite chapter so far. I really hope that you guys like it. - Melly.**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Surrender**

* * *

_The last couple of months have been a rollercoaster for me. I've seen the people I care so much about get in trouble time and time again. The one thing all of those situations have in common….me. _

_Trouble always seems to follow me for some reason. No matter how hard I try, it always seems to follow me. I just want to get away from it. I just want to be happy._

_I wouldn't call myself miserable, because I'm far from it. But I want to be __**happy**__. I need to find my happiness. _

_The amount of shit I've been through lately, it all seems so unreal. A couple months ago, Renee got shot because of __**me**__. Had she not been with me, the girl would've never gotten shot. But she was with me because __**I **__had asked __**her **__to go hiking with me._

_I still have yet to forgive myself for that. _

_I don't think I ever will. _

_I mean, how can I? She's full of such an innocence, and here I am slowly destroying it. If I'm around for her much longer, she'll turn into a bad person. Just like me._

_I'm nothing but trouble. _

_Trouble has had always seem to follow me though. Even from early age. In all honesty, I probably shouldn't even be here. I should be dead somewhere on the side of some random road._

_But I'm not. I'm still here. _

_Why I'm here? I'm not too sure. When I was about nine years old, my mother's boyfriend thought it would be a great idea to stab me in my side. The bastard ended up puncturing my lung. Did my mother care? Of course not. She was too high to give a fuck. _

_So, I crawled to the people who lived next door to me at the time. They helped me. They called 911. They probably saved my life._

_You know what else probably saved my life? This. This stuff called wrestling. Wrestling is probably what saved my life. _

_As weird as it sounds, I __**have **__made some friends here. I don't know if it was by choice, or if it was by reflex. You kinda have to become friends with someone after working with them for close to two full years._

_I became very close with Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns over the time period the three of us were known as The Shield. It had all been taken away so quickly. Thrown away so fast. _

_All because Seth wanted to make his way to the top. And he has._

_But now he's nothing more than a backstabbing bastard, and I hate his guts. _

_Roman Reigns….he's still my brotha. But he has own stuff goin' on too. Busy lookin' for the girl that he really, really cares about._

_So lately, it's been a lot of me and a lot of Renee. That girl….she's...she's something special, and I'm not so sure that I'm ready to admit it. The thing about Renee is that she does bring me happiness. Do I deserve that? Or her? _

_No._

_If she doesn't get away from me soon, she's just going to be all fucked up. She'll become fucked up because of me. She doesn't deserve that. She deserves someone who knows how to treat a girl._

_I don't think that someone like me knows __**how **__to treat a girl. Maybe it's because I was never treated the way I should've been when I was a child._

_When I was a child, I was on my own. Nothin' more nothin' less. There's not much more I could do other than to be on my own, My father was in jail, and my mother was too busy being a whore so she could get her drugs. That's what mattered to her the most. The fuckin' drugs._

_So maybe it's just a reflex, me wantin' to push Renee away. That way I don't get hurt, and neither does she. But she tells me that she's not goin' anywhere. That she's here to stay._

_She has such a kind soul. She's the kinda girl you wanna be around. She has the kind of personality that can make anyone smile. Even me. Kissin' her almost makes me feel alive. Which is kind of weird because most days I feel like I ain't got nothin' to live for._

_Maybe it's all changed now. I'm startin' to think I __**do **__have a reason to live. That reason? It's simple._

_Renee Young._

* * *

Ambrose opened his eyes to see that it was morning. He groaned softly as he sat up, and then rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. It was the morning of Elimination Chamber, and he was feeling a mixture of emotions.

He looked to his left to see that Renee was still sleeping. She looked so peaceful that he couldn't stop the small smile that was crossing his lips.

Then the smile faded away as quickly as it had appeared. What in the hell was he doing here in bed with her? A heavy sigh left his lips as he raked a hand through his hair. He didn't want to mess everything up. He really didn't. He wanted her to be happy.

The Lunatic Fringe couldn't understand why or how she found happiness with him. But the beautiful blonde did for some reason, and he knew that there was no changing her mind.

After sitting there for a few more minutes, he finally decided to get up and take a shower. He decided not to rush, and took his time. Something he didn't do too often. He pulled a pair of ripped jeans over his narrow hips before pulling a plain black t-shirt over his head.

He stood in front of the mirror, staring at his own reflection. He looked tired. He knew that he needed to get more sleep than what he had been getting lately, but getting sleep these days was a hard thing to do.

But it had always been a hard thing for Ambrose.

He ran a brush through his unruly brown hair, and then opened the bathroom door. A soft chuckle leaving his lips at the sight of Renee. The blonde was still sleeping, but had now managed to somehow take up the whole bed while sleeping on her back.

He bounced on the balls of his feet as he took a deep breath. Tonight was going to be huge for the Ohio native. To say that he was starting to feel nervous was the understatement of the year in this moment.

He made his way over to the small kitchen area, making himself a cup of hot coffee. Once it had finished, he turned around to see that Renee had finally opened her eyes. "Mornin' sleeping beauty." He laughed. "Nice to see you're awake now. I didn't know that me kissing you could make you so tired."

Renee laughed, a light blush covering her cheeks as she sat up, and moved the hair out of her face. "Good morning Dean."

"How'd you sleep sweetheart?" He asked the blonde before taking a sip of his black coffee.

"Good," Renee said shyly as she played with her hair while chewing on the inside of her lip. She wasn't sure why, but being around Dean had been making her more and more nervous lately. Enough to the point she would get butterflies in her stomach.

She liked hearing the sound of his laugh, and she liked seeing him smile. She liked it even more when _she _was the reasoning behind either of those things. "How did you sleep?" She finally questioned.

"I slept alright," he replied with a shrug. The Ohio native stood up, set his empty coffee cup on the counter, and made his way back over to the oversized bed.

He looked down at Renee who was sitting crossed-legged at the foot of the bed. She was still wearing his sweats, and the tank top with his logo on it that she had bought herself. It was her way of supporting him.

He braced his hands on either side of the petite blonde, looking down at her with those blue eyes that could so easily send chills down her spine. "Do I make you nervous?" He asked, his voice was a low, raspy whisper.

"Sometimes," Renee breathed, her heart rate starting to accelerate.

Dean chuckled, already knowing her answer. Of course he did. But he didn't mind. It almost found it kind of cute that he made her so nervous. He leant forward, kissing her as he ran his tongue across her lower lip. He knew it gave her chills, and he could see the goosebumps on her arms.

"Dean," Renee whined softly. "You always do that, and you know it makes me crazy."

"That's why I do it," he whispered into her ear.

"Come on," he said, standing back up straight, "We have a lot to do before the paper-per-view starts later on."

* * *

**-WWE Elimination Chamber, May 31st 2015-**

Dean stood backstage as he listened to Seth's music play while the two-toned Superstar made his way into the ring. He couldn't start to get nervous now. It was go time.

"I'm sure you'll do just fine out there."

Ambrose turned around to find Renee standing behind him. She offered him a warm smile before leaning forward to kiss him on the cheek. "I'll be watching," she told him.

"Thanks Renee," he said quietly, staying in his zone. Once his music hit, he glanced at her one last time, made his way down the ramp and towards the ring.

The Lunatic Fringe was ready for a fight.

As soon as the bell rang, he went after Seth. The two ex-best friends always put on amazing matches as both men left it all out on the line, giving it everything they had and then some.

The Texas crowd was clearly on the side of Ambrose as chants of his name filled the arena, and the fans looked on with nothing more than pure excitement.

The match kept it's fast pace, and the two men who used to call each other brother's gave it all they could. The thing about Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins was that they _really _did know one another inside and out, so it was hard for either man to get the pin.

Ambrose climbed to the top rope, his eyes set on Seth. He wanted the match to be over. But more importantly, he wanted to walk out with that championship around his waist. What the Lunatic Fringe wasn't expecting though, was for Seth to hold onto the ref at the last second, which in turn caused Dean to knock out the ref.

Of course. He shouldn't have expected anything less from Seth. The two-toned highflyer was always trying to do anything to keep his championship.

However, Seth decided to go to the top rope so he could use his 450 splash. It wasn't something the younger wrestler did too often, but he knew that fans loved seeing it, and he was all about putting on a good show.

Ambrose was able to read him like a book, and quickly countered the move before hitting Seth with Dirty Deeds. Tired and exhausted, it took everything inside of him for Dean to be able to crawl over to where with lay so he could cover him for the count.

Although, because he had knocked out the ref moments ago, there was now no one there to count.

The crowd erupted with cheers as they saw another referee come running down the ramp. He slid into the ring, and his arm hit the mat three times.

The WWE Universe had a new WWE World Heavyweight Champion, and his name was Dean Ambrose.

Dean fell to his knees as he listened to his own music being played throughout the arena. The feeling was so surreal, he couldn't believe it. He had done it. He had finally beaten Seth Rollins on paper-per-view, and he had done it when it mattered the most.

Standing to his feet, Dean accepted the title from the referee, holding it high above his head.

But his smile quickly faded away as he watched everyone outside the ring start to talk. He knew this wasn't going to end in his favor. Then it was announced that he _was _the winner. The only problem was that he had won by DQ, which meant that the belt still belonged to Seth Rollins.

That was fine though. He had stolen Seth's briefcase, and he had no problem stealing his championship either. After all, Ambrose was the rightful champion. He was only taking what belonged to him.

* * *

**-Seaside Diner 11:30pm- **

Renee walked into the bar where Dean asked her to meet him and Roman. She had agreed to meet with him, even though the whole bar scene wasn't her thing. She walked in, and looked around for the two best friends.

The sound of Dean's voice had caused her to look to the right, and that's where she saw him showing off to some guy that he had stolen the title from Seth, even though he was already the rightful champion. "This is mine!" He yelled, getting in the man's face. "I don't care what anyone says! I fought like hell for this thing, and I ain't gonna give it back to that little piece of shit." He took a swig of his beer before setting it back down on the table.

The younger man looked on with confusion. Who did Ambrose think he was to get into his face and yell about something that didn't even really matter to him? "I'm not going to ask you again, get out of my face man. I don't care if that title is yours or not. I don't like that you're in my face."

"And I don't like that this world is full of assholes, Wilson. But it is, and apparently, I'm an asshole. You know how many times I've heard that in my life?" A bitter laugh left his lips as he took another swig of his second beer. "The funny thing is, I'm really not that big of an ass. I'm pretty chill. Just ask my brotha Roman over here," he pointed to the Samoan who was sitting next to him.

"Dean," Roman said, cutting him off. "That's enough. Knock it off. Get out of that man's face."

"Why Ro? I'm just giving him a piece of my mind. Ain't nothin' wrong with that."

"If your little friend here doesn't back off, I'm going to punch him in the mouth," Wilson warned, trying his best to ignore Ambrose and his rambles.

The Lunatic Fringe threw his head back with a laugh. "You really think I can't take a punch? Do you know how many times I've been hit in my lifetime?" He shook his head. "Go ahead, tough guy. Hit me."

A groan left Ambrose as Wilson's knuckles connected with his lower lip. In an instant, Dean returned the punch, not affected by the hit at all. "I'm a pretty chill guy, but if you push me, I push back ten times harder." Dean growled as he wiped the blood off of his lip.

Roman gave Wilson an apologetic look as he tugged Dean away. "Come on Dean, it's time to go back to the hotel." Roman stated as he dragged his best friend to the rental car that was in the parking lot.

"Roman!"

The sound of Renee's voice caused both Dean and Roman to turn around.

She went over to Dean, a slightly disappointed look in her brown eyes. "I come here to meet you, and the first thing I see is you getting into some random bar fight?" She mumbled, wiping the blood away from his lower lip and chin.

Dean shrugged. "Guess so," he sighed. "But the guy was asking for it."

A chuckle left Roman's lips as he shook his head. "Dean, Wilson really didn't do much."

The Ohio native gave his best friend a look before turning to Renee and giving her a sheepish smile. "Sorry sweetheart," he said.

Renee gave him a bit of a sad look. "It's okay," she said, running her fingers through his wild brown hair. "I just….didn't wanna see that side of you, I guess." She said softly. "But on the plus side, that title looks amazing on you. Did you see my tweets?" She gave him a bit of a shy grin. "I got really, really excited." She explained as she tucked her blonde hair behind her ear. She swore to herself as she felt a blush start to over her cheeks. She would get past the blushing stage with him eventually.

"Yeah, darling. I saw them," he couldn't help but to grin back at her. That feeling of happiness was starting to creep up on him again.

"Is there something here you two want to tell me?" Roman asked, his eyes shifting back and forth between Dean and Renee.

The blonde looked down at the ground shyly as she was unable to stop herself from blushing this time around. She chewed on the inside of her lip as she twirled a single lock of blonde hair around her index finger. She was well aware of what Roman was referring to. "Ummm, no, I don't think so." She finally said.

"Nah, ain't got nothin' to share right now my brotha." Dean said, slapping Roman on the back. "But I'll see you soon, alright? Rest easy."

"You too," Roman said with a nod.

* * *

**-Renee's hotel room, 12:43am-**

The ride to the hotel between Dean and Renee had been a quiet one, but it was because both of them had Roman's question on their minds.

"Are you hungry?" Renee asked. "Because I could go for some pizza right about now."

"Sure sweetheart. We had get some pizza and some soda. Even though it's nearly one in the morning."

Renee laughed, going over to the fridge. "Good point, I'll just snack on something."

The blonde settled for a bag of popcorn she found it one of the cabinets. She threw it into the microwave, watching it cook as she listened to it pop. "Hey Dean?"

"Yeah?" He asked, stepping out of the bathroom in just a pair of long grey pajama pants.

"How would you answer Roman's question from earlier?" She questioned in a low whisper as she took the bag out of the microwave, and set it on the nightstand that was beside the king-sized bed.

The blonde leaned against the wall, looking at him carefully. She was trying so hard to read him, but this was one of those times where it was nearly impossible.

Without warning, his blue eyes met with her brown ones, and he stepped closer to her. Slowly, the gap between them was starting to close, and Renee's heartbeat was starting to increase. "What do you want us to be?" Dean whispered in her ear once he had gotten close enough.

Closing her eyes, Renee took a deep breath. Her heart was racing a million miles per minute. But after a few moments she finally said, "I want to be your girlfriend."

* * *

Eve Torres sat in her hotel room, feeling kind of lost at the moment. She had no idea where to look next so she would be able to find out who killed Mike. She was starting to lose hope, and she hated feeling so hopeless.

Grabbing her bag off of the nightstand next to her, she threw her favorite hoodie that used to belong to Mike over her head, thankful that it still had his scent.

The Denver native was well aware of the fact that it was nearly one in the morning, but she couldn't shake the feeling of needing to see him.

Eve's drive to the gravesite was a quiet one, as tears filled her eyes a couple of times. She couldn't believe that she was making this drive. Over and over she told herself that she didn't need to. That she _shouldn't have to_. But she did. Because the love of her life was dead.

And the only reason he was dead was because someone had decided to murder him.

Half an hour later, she pulled into the parking lot of the gravesite, parked her small car, and made her way to where Mike had been buried. She sat down in front of his headstone, unable to stop the tears that were rolling down her cheeks. "Hey baby," she greeted softly as she let out a shaky breath. "I know it's really late, but I wasn't able to sleep. So I thought that I would come to see you."

Once she was able to collect herself, Eve spoke again. "I've been trying so, so hard to figure out who took you away from me, Mikey. I've been trying so damn hard and I just can't figure it out. I can't found out who did it, and it's killing me. It's fucking tearing me apart because you should be here with me. You should be here with to tell me everything is okay. You should be watching over me, and protecting, but you're not. Now I'm alone and I'm scared. I'm so goddamn lost without you, Mikey."

A sob left her body as the brunette started to tremble. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do from here, where I'm supposed to go. I quit the company because it's just too painful for me to be there without you right now. I wake up _every single_ morning, and for some reason, I _still _have this stupid hope inside of me that when I hope my eyes you're going to be there. But you're aren't. You never are, and you never will be again."

Eve pulled the hood over her head as she wiped away the endless flow of tears off her cheeks. "I just want this pain to go away, Mikey. I want to wake up from this nightmare. I want to be able to touch you again, to hear your voice, and your laugh. To see you smile, or feel my heart skip a beat whenever I look into those perfect blue eyes of yours." She sniffled as she drew her hands into the sleeves. "How are you doing, baby? Are you resting easy like you promised me you would?" She whispered as her green eyes looked up at the sky. It was a beautiful clear night, and so many stars were visible.

She wiped away a few more tears as her eyes stayed fixed on the bright sky. As long as Mike was no longer in pain, and finally, truly as peace, it gave her just the slightest amount of comfort.

She crawled closer to the gravestone, and then sat on the back of her legs. She ran her fingers across his name that was carved into the cold marble. _Mizanin. That was going to be my last name. _Eve thought to herself. _I was supposed to become Eve Torres Mizanin. _She sniffled as she looked down at the ring that was still on her finger. She couldn't bring herself to take off the ring Mike had placed on her finger when he asked Eve to marry him. It was so beautiful, and it was the only piece of Mike she had left.

Not bothering to wipe her tears away this time, Eve pressed a gentle kiss upon Mike's gravestone. "I love you, baby. I love you, and I'm always going to love you. That's something that will never change."

Dusting herself off, the Denver native stood to her feet, and made her way back to her car. She wasn't going to give up on looking for who killed the love of her life, because when it comes to love, you do whatever it takes.

Even if that means revenge.

* * *

**A/N: It feels so good to finally have a chapter finished! I'm really sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter posted you guys. I've been so busy with school and work that it's been making my head spin. Hopefully chapter seven will be up much sooner. **


	7. Setbacks

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so late, its been a very, very busy couple of weeks! Thankfully, I have my final on the 29th, and then I'm free from classes for the summer! - Melly.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Setbacks**

* * *

Entering the Samoan Safehouse was nothing but a common occurrence for Dean Ambrose at this point; he knew about Roman's safe quarters and was allowed access to this...fortress at any time. Still, the distressing call he got from his best friend was quite alarming and at this time of night, he knew he had to answer Roman's call.

A Sasha doppelganger? Not to sound like the Miz, but _really_?

As Dean entered the elevator, he hummed to the elevator music wondering what just exactly what Renee was doing at this given moment. He couldn't help but get that beautiful Canadian blonde off his mind. A very necessary distraction in his eyes, he just hoped she was taking care of herself right now.

Especially with that evil bitch Emma out there lurking.

The door finally dinged, swiftly opening up and allowing Ambrose to walk out, but his eyes widened in complete surprise with what he saw before his very eyes.

In the flesh and somewhat creepy was the fair-skinned 'Sasha'. Dean thought that maybe Roman was rigging him for an episode of Swerved, but the best friend had been too serious with only one ambition on his mind-

Plus the girl looked way too grim, her eyes didn't pop the way Sasha's did-and her forehead wasn't as big.

But had no one said anything-hell yeah he would have thought that she was actually The Sasha Banks.

"You're no Cleopatra," Dean raised a brow as he examined the stunt double. The girl made a wide grimace, reaching for the coffee cup on the table and throwing it at Dean's nose.

"Go fuck a horse! Needle dick!" The girl screeched gritting her teeth. Dean shook his head.

"How about we just take her to the pound," Dean retorted with a maniacal laugh, "she's too rabid," Dean made his way over to the cabinet and grabbed a bag of pork rinds. To Dean's surprise; Roman and Paige entered the room pulling up a few chairs for comfort right?

Throwing back on the pork rinds, the crumbs fell from the smelly skins getting into the doppelgangers hair. "Can you please back your disgusting spit off of me!" she demanded scooting to the side.

"Nope."

"Listen pumpkin," Paige interjected crossing her arms, "you invaded on our property which means you have no rights in by any means in this territory."

"Fuck you, casper-cunt I can say and do whatever the fuck I want! And by the way my name is Elise."

"How about you cut the raging attitude off and tell me why the Authority has Sasha," Roman entered impatiently holding Paige back as the anti diva tried to swing at Elise.

Cheesing from ear to ear, Elise leaned back into the chair smirking at the 'pressure' they were trying to aim at her. "Isn't she dead?"

"Dead girls can't fly to Japan," Roman answered bluntly, "I need depth."

Elise played with her hair looking into the eyes of the Samoan Thor, "I am depth," she

said licking her lips, "and you can go deeper if you want to."

"Where the hell in Japan is she?" Roman ignored the flirtatious jumble, "and more so who the hell are you and why do you look like her?"

"I'm the baddest diva in WWE," Elise smiled propping the legs onto the table; Paige pushed them off.

"You don't get a chance to get comfortable in my house," Paige fired moving in on Elise, "you tell the truth now or I'm going to rip those pretty extensions out your head.

"My hair is real, bitch." Elise shrugged crossing her arms. Dean continued his adamant chewing on the pork rinds before finally chiming in an interesting word.

"You guys are wasting your breath," Dean finished the last skin and tossed the plastic to the side, "Hunter wouldn't tell her anything about the whereabouts of Cleopatra because he's _Hunter_-hell for all we know Japan could probably be a trap to kill us all."

"Or maybe all of you are in denial that she's dead," Elise stood up rolling her eyes, "like I told you before Roman. I'm just as confused as all of you-all I know is that Hunter wants me to replace Sasha and that's what I'm going to do. I don't know how or why I look like her-but if all of you wanna run around like headless chickens looking for a girl that's six-feet under. Feel free to waste your time and your lives."

Roman grabbed Elise's chair and threw it backwards, causing the Sasha clone to hit her head hard. "You do not get to say shit like that! Don't you ever fucking say that again, you hear me? Ever!" he roared, pulling her chair back up and standing at attention in front of everybody.

JoJo quickly brought some bandages to quickly clean and patch up the cut that formed in the back of Elise's head, but Elise couldn't help but laugh to herself. "You're sexy when you're angry huh? Kinda like a volcano erupting, except I'd like to feel that between my legs the way you erupted into Sasha," she grimly smiled, causing Dean to spit out what he was chewing.

"Well shit!" he blurted out, clutching his gut in laughter as Paige rolled her eyes. "It wasn't that funny you bloody lunatic," the Anti-Diva snarled, staring Elise down with daggers metaphorically shooting from her eyes.

"You need to unwind and learn how to have a good laugh, Gothic Casper," Dean snorted, turning his attention back to Elise. "Now look sweetheart, Sasha's pregnant as hell and any one of these months she's due to pop. The sooner we find her, the sooner we find demon boy Finn, and the sooner we can end this shit. So I'll make you a deal," he started.

Elise's ears perked up. "I'm listening."

"Alright, you give us some helpful info and we find Sasha, then I'll allow Roman to put a bun in your oven, so to speak," he chuckled, watching Elise's eyes widen in surprise. Jimmy looked up in slight surprise. What the hell did Dean just say?

"Please tell me you're fucking joking Dean, because there's no way in blue hell I'm getting her ass pregnant," Roman barked, but Dean waved him off.

"At least let her have a ride on the Reigns Train?" Dean inquired with a quite serious look on his face. Roman couldn't help but form hard lines across his forehead.

"NOT a deal I'm willing to make," Roman refuted, "we'll find her either way-with or without her help."

"She's not the only source we have," JoJo added, "remember, Finn knows exactly where she is-he was the last one with her-he carried her out of the arena-he's our answer."

"That's true shorty, but he's not about to give any of us a free tour of Japan if-especially since the Authority is involved." Dean made a point.

Elise stood up holding the back of her head before forming a wide smile on her face. "Maybe I can persuade him."

The room fell quiet as the alliance approval from Elise filled the room. None of them trusted-not a even a little, but if she was willing to obtain the information somehow her way. Maybe it would be worth a try.

But what would she want in return?

Dean knew one thing though-he would be paying close attention to this enigmatic shadow. Too many people were at stake to let another body be added to the trust list.

The worst was probably destined to happen anyway.

* * *

**-Dean's hotel room-**

Dean's blue eyes went wide. He wasn't sure that he had heard the blonde correctly. Did Renee say that she wanted to be his girlfriend? Dean wasn't exactly the dating type, but he did start to think that a relationship with Renee would be a nice change. "You wanna be my girlfriend, huh?" Dean asked, scratching the back of his head.

Renee nodded her head slowly, and Dean noticed the shyness in her eyes. He couldn't stop the small smile from crossing his lips. Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad idea. After all, the Lunatic Fringe had really enjoyed the blonde's company lately. "Well….alright, sweetheart. We can give this whole dating thing a try. But eventually, you're gonna learn about my past, and I promise you that it ain't nothin' pretty."

"Doesn't matter," Renee mumbled. "I told you, I'm not going anywhere." She added, then she kissed him gently. "Whether you like it or not, you're stuck with me." The blonde said giving him a shy grin.

Chuckling softly, Dean returned the kiss. Yeah, he could most definitely get used to this.

* * *

**-Money in the Bank, June 14th, 2015- **

"Please welcome my guest at this time, Dean Ambrose." Renee stated, a smile on her face. "Dean, you said that you lost the WWE World Heavyweight Championship and yet...you found it again on Bourbon street?"

"What kind of animal do you take me for Renee?" Dean questioned. "What kind of lunatic would parade around on Bourbon street with something so important? Oh wait, I did do that, didn't I? One year ago at this very event I was robbed by Kane and Seth Rollins. Every day since then, week after week, month after month I have been getting robbed, screwed over. Pushed down. Livin' in this Authority ruled world. There comes a point in time where you eventually just have to stand up for yourself and take what's yours!" Dean stated, the passion in his voice was clear.

"So The Authority can say that Seth Rollins is the WWE Heavyweight Champion all they want, but I know in my heart and soul….I _know_ in my _heart and my soul_, that I _earned_ this with my blood, my sweat, my tears. I won this championship fair and square in the middle of that ring. I don't care what anybody says. _This belongs to me_. So if you're the kind of person that lives for paperwork and official ruling, and all that then Seth Rollins is your kind of champion. But if you're the kind of person that believes when you are robbed, when you are denied of what you _deserve_ in life, and that you have to stand up for yourself, well then _I_ am your type of champion, at least for tonight. Because I am going to put my money where my mouth is." Dean explained, getting a few cheers from the crowd.

"This title is going to hang twenty feet in the air," Dean went on to say. "Seth Rollins we're going to risk our lives, our well-being, our careers tonight. For the first time you're gonna be all alone. No Shield, no Authority, just me and just you. Taking this was about taking respect! Tonight, I'm going for the payday, and I'm walking out WWE World Heavyweight Champion."

**-Seth Rollins VS Dean Ambrose-**

As Dean waited for his music to hit, he took a deep breath. He needed to focus. Tonight was another huge night for the Lunatic Fringe, and he wanted to make the most of it.

His music hit, and the Ohio crowd cheered loudly for the Superstar who was in his home state. He knew that he had the crowd on his side, and was going to try to used that to his advantage as much as he could.

The crowd was cheering for the two superstars, because as usual, they put on a wonderful match. That was something no would could ever take away from either man.

The match itself wasn't as fast paced as most ladder matches, but the storytelling behind the match was a great one.

Picking up Seth, Dean then suplexed the two-toned highflyer into the ladder that he had setup in the corner. Taking a deep breath he watched as Seth's body spazed from the pain he was in. The Lunatic Fringe was one step closer to getting that title he was working his ass off for.

While the Iowa native was still on the ground, the Ohio native climbed to the top of the ladder, and did his elbow drop. But only after doing a tribute to Dusty Rhodes. He knew that this was his chance. He needed to climb that ladder while Seth was still on the ground.

However, as soon as he got about halfway up the ladder, Seth grabbed a chair, and hit his left leg with a steel chair. The hit could be heard throughout the arena.

Smart move by the highflyer, because obviously you can't get to the belt if you can't climb the ladder, and it makes it about ten times harder to climb the ladder when one of your legs is throbbing in pain.

The thing about Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins is that, the two men really did one another inside out.

Soon both men started to get exhausted. Dean had thrown Seth out of the ring, causing him to land flat on his back onto a ladder he had setup. The pain was obvious, but this was also the opening that the Lunatic Fringe needed.

Although it wasn't enough. Seth started to move again, proving that he wanted to keep his title just as bad as the Ohio native wanted to claim it as his own.

Both Superstars put all they had into this match. Just like Ambrose had stated in his interview with Renee, they were going to risk everything tonight, and that was starting to show.

Things would only go from bad to worse for the Lunatic Fringe as Seth picked him up, and powerbombed Dean into the barricade, not once but twice. Then, the two-toned highflyer left Dean there laying on the floor in pain as he got many steel chairs from underneath the ring.

Whether Seth Rollins wanted to admit it or not, he was slowly becoming what he hated, and that was Dean Ambrose.

Rollins as well as the crowd thought for sure that this was the end, Seth was going to grab the belt, but suddenly...Dean started to drag himself up the ladder.

Both men had a grip on the title as they both began to tug and pull on it. But unfortunately for the Lunatic Fringe, it slipped through his fingers, _Literally_.

He had failed yet again.

* * *

**-Monday Night RAW, June 15th,2015-**

Even though his sit in from earlier in the night didn't go as planned, Dean was now in a slightly better mood because of the fact he was currently throwing darts at a picture of Seth Rollins that he had tapped up onto the dartboard.

He turned around to see Kane standing there, laughing, and then Dean started to laugh too. "Dean as Director of Operations, it's my job to ensure that everything in WWE runs smoothly."

Ambrose started laughing, unable to control himself. He ignored the confused look the seven foot man known as Kane gave him, and then he said, "I was just picturin' you as WWE World Heavyweight Champion, you're a funny guy Kane. You really are. You don't get enough credit for it, that should change."

"You know, unlike you Dean….I've actually been World Heavyweight champion."

Dean popped a sunflower into his mouth before responding. "Yeah, but that wasn't _you_.That was the Big Red Monster Kane! The guy who used to tear people apart and be sadistic. That guy….I kinda like that guy," Ambrose said with a nod. "_That_ guy was Champion. Who you are now...you're just some fancy type of messenger…boy in a suit," Dean said with a shrug, tossing another sunflower seed into his mouth.

"I am the Director of Operations with a global company!" Kane exclaimed, obviously getting slightly offended.

"Mhm," the Lunatic Fringe mumbled. "Well what it says on your business card and what you actually do are two entirely different things. See, you talk a big game when it comes to Seth Rollins and the Authority, but in the end you are loyal to the Authority, and that means your heart...it's really not in this. To you this is just a job! To me….This is my _life_. This is what I live for! Layin' it on the line every single night, and last night I had the WWE World Heavyweight Championship _literally _in my _fingertips_. I got a taste of it, and I liked it. I will not stop until I get another taste. I need that title, and I will never, ever stop until I get it. That's what I live for. What do you live for?"

**-Quicken Loans Arena Parking Lot- **

Emma filed down on her nails as she waited for Dean to walk out of the arena. She had been waiting and watching for him for the last hour. Her kiss with Zack Ryder almost a month ago only proved something she already knew.

Dean Ambrose was her one and only.

The Australian blonde couldn't let Dean go. He was all she could think about. Her hate for Renee was only growing, and she knew that it wasn't going to go anyway time soon.

The only way she was going to be able to at least accept the Canadian blond was when she learned her lesson and stayed the hell away from the love of her life.

It was obvious to Emma that Renee had a thing for Dean, and of course she could totally understand why Renee did. Dean was hot.

But Dean was hers. He didn't belong to Renee. Renee wasn't even good enough for someone as perfect as Dean.

Taking a cigarette lighter from out of the glove box, Emma picked up a recent picture she had taken of Dean and Renee from just a few days ago. There wasn't much going on in the picture, the two were just simply walking side by side, their fingers touching, but not actually intertwined.

It anger Emma because Dean never once treated her the way the Lunatic Fringe had been treating Renee lately. He had kissed Emma, sure, but it was clear that for Dean, kissing Emma was at the top of his list of regrets.

Sighing softly, she opened the lighter. her eyes watching the flame with excitement. "I _will _be the one in your arms again one day, Dean. That's a promise," she muttered to herself as she watched the picture burn, turning into nothing more than a pile of ashes.

Emma's head snapped up suddenly, and her eyes landed on Dean and Renee walking out of the arena together. Her eyes darkened with anger immediately. The two of them looked so happy together. He even had the nerve to have his arm around the Canadian blonde's shoulders.

Her blood boiled when she watched Renee stretched up to give him a quick kiss, and then Renee laughed at something Dean said, only loud enough for Renee to hear.

Starting her car, Emma stepped on the gas with more force than she should've, speeding out of the parking lot. What was it going to take for her to get rid of Renee?

* * *

**-Saturday, June 27th, 11:02pm-**

The next week flew by for Ambrose, but now he was really starting to find himself mixed into the the crosshairs known as The Authority.

Kane had been like a monkey on his back these past two weeks, and no matter how hard he tried, the Lunatic Fringe couldn't get Kane to go away.

Although, he had managed to get a win against Kane this past Monday night, the Lunatic Fringe was sick and tired of The Authority and their bullshit. He didn't deserve any of this.

Unfortunately for Dean, he had no idea that Kane was now going after Renee as well. The two of them had just left the arena where a house show was being held, and the Ohio native found it odd how Renee was being so quiet. She was usually so much more talkative.

"Somethin' on your mind, darlin'?" Ambrose asked the beautiful blonde sitting next to him. "You're oddly quiet tonight."

Renee shook her head, tucking a chunk of hair behind her ear. "It's nothing really, it's stupid."

Dean frowned, his eyes still on the road as he merged over to another lane. "It can't be that stupid if it's upsetting you," he mumbled, stealing a quick glance at her.

Sighing, Renee raked a hand through her short hair. "It's just….while I was waiting for you to change...Kane approached me, an-"

"He what!?" Dean yelled, slamming on the brakes a little too hard as he pulled over to the side of the road causing the two of them to jerk forward.

"It's no big deal!" Renee exclaimed, slightly startled by how sharply Dean had hit the breaks. "It's not like I believed anything he said, anyways!"

"What did the bastard say to you?" Dean questioned, his eyes darkening. He hated the thought of Kane approaching Renee. He wasn't sure why it angered him so much, but it did.

Maybe it was because of the fact he really did care about her.

"What the hell did he say to you, Renee?" He asked her again. This time he had taken off his seatbelt so he could turn his body, and face her completely.

"He just told me that I should really stay away from you," she explained. "He said that you're poison, and that I would be dragged down with you, it was only a matter of time before I became unhappy and miserable like you." She said quietly.

Ambrose raked a hand through his already messy hair. "Course he did. Fuckin' asshole." He muttered, turning back around as he put on his seatbelt with much more force than necessary. He was about to start the car, but Renee stopped him. "Relax. I don't believe him, alright?" She asked, her hand closed around his wrist as she looked up at him, her brown eyes meeting his blue ones.

Dean didn't say anything. Instead, he just shrugged her off and started the car. He knew it was a mistake it allow Renee into his life. Because in the end, he was only going to destroy her. It was obvious, apparently. Because even Kane had been able to figure it out.

* * *

"Do you want something from Starbucks? I'm gonna go get me a frappuccino really fast," Renee told her boyfriend as she came out of the bathroom, toweling drying her hair after a much needed, long, hot shower.

"No thanks," Dean replied from where he sat on the bed, watching something on TV.

"Okay," Renee mumbled, grabbing her bag from where it sat on the nightstand. She went to go and kiss Ambrose, but then figured it wasn't the best time to do so. "I'll be right back."

Ten minutes later, Renee had returned, and when she had walked in she was sipping on her doubly chocolate chip frappuccino as she scrolled through her Instagram feed. A loud gasp left her lips as she covered her mouth. "Babe, look at this," Renee said to Dean as she extended out her arm, handing her gold iPhone six to her boyfriend.

"What the fuck?" Dean asked as his blue eyes looked at the picture. It was a picture of Bayley's wrist in a cast, and a young fan signing it. Bayley had also added that Emma was going to pay for this.

"I don't know," Renee shrugged. "It looks like Emma attacked Bayley," she said quietly. The sadness obvious in her voice.

"That fuckin' crazy bitch just won't stop, will she?" Dean asked, handing Renee her phone back.

Sighing, Renee took it from Dean as she sat down at the end of the bed in the opposite corner. She could feel Dean start to push her away again, and it was killing her on the inside. She just wanted so badly to help him. She wanted him to know that everything was going to be okay, and that he had someone who cared deeply for him. Really, really deeply for him.

Blinking away her tears as she chewed on her lower lip, Renee scrolled down through her list of her contacts until she came across Roman Reigns' name. Then she sent him a quick text.

_I know you've been really busy lately, but I need your help, it's about Dean…..let me know when you have some free time and I'll meet you somewhere. - Renee. _

Turning off her phone, Renee set it on the nightstand before turning off the light and getting into bed. Pulling the covers over her body so that only her head was sticking out to keep herself warm since the room was so cool.

Slowly, she let out a deep breath. She hoped that Roman had some type of plan to help her and Dean get past this setback, because the last she wanted to do was to lose him. She had just got him.

* * *

Eve Torres paced the cool bathroom tile floor as she chewed on her thumbnail. The past two minutes felt like hours, and she still had at least eight more minutes to go.

The Denver native took notice that her period was now extremely late, and it worried her. It never dawned on her that she might be pregnant, but then again, she had made extremely passionate love Mike a few months ago.

It wasn't that the lovemaking had ever slipped her mind, because of course it hadn't, but with the stress of trying to find Mike's killer, and going through the grieving process of losing the love of her life, Eve never noticed how late her period actually was.

Eight minutes later, the test beeped a few times, letting Eve know that it had the results. She looked down at the small stick, and her green eyes stared at the tiny little plus side.

Eve Torres was pregnant.

* * *

**A/N: Woo! Another chapter is finished! Please take the time to review, thanks guys! See you way, way sooner with chapter eight! - Melly. **


	8. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm back with chapter eight! And well...I hope you enjoy this one! Thanks for all the reviews so far, you guys are honestly so great! - Melly.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: One Step Forward, Two Steps Back**

* * *

_To be honest, I'm not really the datin' type. I'm more of a loner than anything else. But people like me, we're better off alone. Because anyone or anything I touch, they get burned. It's that simple._

_I believe that Renee Young is one of those people who see the best of things. Even in the worst situations. She looks for the bright side in everything. This world needs more people like her. People like her make this world a much better place._

_I said yes to Renee when she asked to be my girlfriend because I __**like **__her. I like the feeling of happiness that rushes through me whenever I'm around her. She's such a bright, outgoing person. _

_She makes __**me **__want to be a better person. But I don't know if I can do that. I don't know if someone like me can ever be quantified as a "good" person. But let me ask you somethin'. What characteristics does someone need to be a good person? Heart? Kindness? The willingness to forgive? Because I got all that shit. _

_I'm not a bad person. I'm a pretty cool, chill guy. I like to dance in my free time. I'm not as crazy as people think I am. Just ask my best friend Roman Reigns. He's the only true friend that I've ever really had._

_But you see, once people label you as something it's hard for anyone to see you as another other than the label they had given you._

_I don't __**mean **__or __**want **__to push Renee away, it's just a reflex. It's as if I'm pushing her away because somewhere deep down inside of me, I __**know **__that me pushing her away is for the better. That way, she's protected, and she doesn't have to worry about anything._

_I just want her to be __**happy**__. But she tells me that __**I **__make her happy. I don't get that. How can someone like me ever make __**anyone **__happy?_

_It's hard for me to accept the fact that I actually like someone. I can't remember the last time I did like someone. _

_It's been years._

_I know that me pushing her away is probably hurting her, and I honestly don't mean to, I just don't know how else to handle this kinda thing._

_I have a lot of built up anger from these past few weeks, and I think that's another reason I keep pushing her away. But when you get put into matches that are total shit, and you __**know **__you deserve better, how else are you supposed to react?_

_I gotta make some changes. I don't know what kind of changes. Maybe a change in attitude. I'm not really sure what kind of change. But change is on its way._

* * *

The Miz woke up with a pounding headache. He slowly sat up, rubbing the back of his head as his hand immediately found the very large bump on the back of his head. Once he was sure that the dizziness had passed, he slowly turned his head so his blue eyes could scan the room.

His neck was stiff. It hurt. _Everything _hurt.

But he couldn't see anything. The only thing he could see, was darkness aside from the small lantern that flickered on and off every few minutes. "God, I feel like I got hit by a goddamn truck," he mumbled, leaning against the wall that was behind him for support. He struggled pulling himself up to his feet with the support of the rocky wall; his legs almost slipped beneath him, but he had just enough energy to make it over to the lantern. Reaching into the back of his mind he had no recollection of how he even ended up here. Wherever _here _was.

He couldn't remember _anything_. The last thing he did remember was getting into a disagreement with Ambrose over something.

"How the hell am I supposed to get out of here?" He mumbled to himself, as he took a few steps forward, and that was when he realized how weak he _truly _was. When was the last time he had eaten anything? Or drank any water? He was starting to think that maybe he was dehydrated, which would explain why he was feeling so lightheaded.

A chill ran down the blue-eyed man's spine as goosebumps covered his arms. He was cold, and he was lonely. He missed Eve.

Eve.

How long had he been away from her? A feeling of sadness passed through him. What if she had given up and moved on? Was she looking for him? He shook his head. None of this made sense. He didn't even know where the fuck he was.

Wait….something wasn't right. Mike looked around as his blue eyes adjusted better to the darkness that surrounded him. These walls...this paint color….he _knew _all of this. He knew this room...he used to be here….as a child.

He walked around slowly, since he's legs were so weak. His bones hurt. Whimpering softly, he rubbed the back of his head. He looked over his own body to see that he had some bruising. Where the hell did those bruises come from? Nothing made sense, and if he was being honest he would admit that he was scared out of his mind right now.

The Ohio native began to scan the room slowly, terrified of what he might find. Scanning through the familiar room Mike spotted a framed photograph of himself as a young boy and his parents.

He hadn't seen his parents in what seemed like forever, and although his parents did he divorced when he was young, he still did love the both of them very much. Seeing the picture made him feel slightly sad. Everything was so much easier when you're a child.

With that thought the picture itself dwindled into dust. The thought of being in his childhood home was incredibly overwhelming and creepy.

Mike took the lantern and scanned the tainted room; looking for a door-he was going to find a way out of this eerie place-childhood home or not. Using the wall for support as he searched for a way out-finally a string of light beamed through a crack giving him his holy grail. As he forced pressure onto the door, it seemed like something was blocking it and making it more difficult to budge.

Finally, he was able to get it open dropping the lantern as him limped onto a green grassy surface. The heat that hit his face almost burned-though he couldn't remember much-by the way his skin was reacting it had been so long since the sun touched his skin.

It almost kind of hurt. He immediately was blinded by the brightness known as sunlight, and gave himself a few minutes to adjust to the brightness.

Luke Harper's eyes landed on Miz's body. What was he doing outside and more importantly, how did he get out? He stood up from where he sat in the wooden rocking chair that was on the front porch.

He groaned as ran a hand over his face. It was too early for this goddamn bullshit. He grabbed the axe that lay beside him, and started to run towards Miz.

The sound of foot steps caused the Ohio native to turn around, and he couldn't stop the scream that left his throat. Harper was coming after him with an axe, and it scared the hell out of him. His blue eyes darted around desperately as he looked for an escape route. - Any escape route. Not knowing where the right turn would be, Mike hoped taking the chance would prevail as he used all of strength to dash away from the freak. He ran through the mucky grass as fast as he could refraining from looking back. Harper wasn't stopping anytime soon-so Miz ran for his life.

Luck must have been on his side-just up ahead was a old Thunderbird. Cursing under his breathe; Mike jumped in the old thing, fired up the engine, and drove down the rocky road.

Thank god the keys were left in the ignition it else he would have wasted his life on trying to start the shit car.

Fuck that. He was getting back to Eve; their life.

The only problem was….he had no idea _where _Eve was, or where _he _was. He eased his foot up off the gas pedal, and started to calm down a little. He needed his breathing to go back to normal. He had to start somewhere. A gas station? He could drive as far as he could until he could find a service station-simple he would figure out where he was-get the nearest airport and get the hell out of whatever swamp this was. Revving up the engine, he made it about a mile down the road before hearing the tires beneath the old car screech with fury.

"Shit!" Mike slammed on the breaks, but not before the engine turned itself off.

Miz knew that he couldn't stay in the car forever. He knew he had get out of it, and start walking. So, he slowly got out once he had looked around and saw that no one was around. He quietly closed the car door, and began walking. He had no idea where he was going to end up, but he needed to find a phone, and he needed to find one fast.

Then, he started to run, scared that Harper was going to appear behind him. Even though he had made it a mile down the rocky road in the car, he couldn't shake the image of Harper chasing him with an axe out of his mind.

God, he was so scared. And he felt so alone. _I love you, Eve. I'm on my way back home for you, baby. Hang in there, please. Don't give up yet. _

He needed to call Eve. He needed to hear her voice. He was going to get back to Eve and his life, no matter what it took to get there.

He asked the Denver native to marry him because he knew that Eve Torres was _the one_ for him. He promised himself that he would never allow her to get away.

He intended on keeping that promise.

* * *

**-Monday night RAW, June 29th, 2015-**

Although both Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns were confident about facing Seth Rollins and Kane tonight, unfortunately neither of them knew what kind battle they were in for exactly. When Rollins had stated earlier in the night that he and Kane were going to destroy Reigns and Ambrose, apparently that statement was very true.

While the two best friends did in fact put up a good fight, by the end of it, Dean was on the floor down and out for the count while Roman had gotten the hell beaten out of him.

Ambrose dragged himself backstage, trying to ignore the throbbing pain that rushed through every inch of his body. God, he was sick of this shit, He wanted nothing more than to go back to the hotel room and relax. Everything ached.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Renee walking towards him. He didn't want to talk to her right now, if he was honest. But it wasn't just _her_, the Lunatic Fringe didn't want to talk to _anyone_.

Before he could protest, Renee was wrapping her arms around him, bringing Ambrose into a hug, but he had pulled away immediately. "I'm not in the mood," he said quietly. "We should get separate hotel rooms for tonight. I got a lot of shit runnin' through my mind right now, and I need to clear it."

Taking a couple of steps back, Renee tried her very best to hide the hurt that was clear in her brown eyes. She couldn't understand why Dean kept pushing her away. Everything she did seemed to get the same reaction out of the Ohio native. He pushed her away. No matter how hard Renee tried, she just couldn't get Dean to open up to her.

The Canadian blonde opened up her mouth to say something, but no words came out. Renee avoided looking into Dean's eyes knowing that if she did, she would more than likely break. She chewed on her lip, tucking a chunk of her short blonde hair behind her ear, and then she walked away.

Only once her back was to Ambrose did Renee allow the tears she had been fighting to fall. Dean pushing her away like this hurt. She hated feeling so lost. She just wanted him to know that she cared. _I fuckin' care about you, you goddamn idiot._ Renee thought to herself as she fought the urge to turn around and glance over her shoulder to see if Ambrose was still there or not. _Why won't you just let me in?_

* * *

**-Monday Night RAW, July 6th, 2015-**

Over the next week, Ambrose was pretty distant from everyone. He didn't talk to Renee much. Just a hello every now and then. He wasn't in the mood to be in the company of anyone. He was in a pretty sour mood after everything that been happening lately, and of course that was understandable.

His mood only went from bad to worse once he became aware of the fact he was going to face Bo Dallas tonight. What was this? Some kind of joke? He was _so _much better than this shit they were giving him.

He had beaten Bo, of course. But it didn't change the mood that the Lunatic Fringe had been in for the last week. He made his way backstage to see Renee standing there. He could tell that her smile was a forced one. "Hi Dean," she quietly greeted.

"Hey darlin'," Dean responded. "Maybe we can hang out later tonight after the show. But for right now I'm going to take a shower and stuff because I'm pretty fuckin' tired. But I'm pretty sore too. I'll see you around Renee." He offered her a half smile, and then Ambrose was gone before Renee could even get two words out.

Sighing sadly, Renee leaned up against the wall that was behind her. With each day that passed, she was starting to feel less and less like Dean's girlfriend. Did he even consider her a _friend _anymore? Maybe asking him to be his girlfriend was a mistake.

The beautiful Canadian was still waiting to hear from Roman, and hoped that she would hear from him much sooner rather than later. She couldn't take much more of Ambrose shutting her out. It was killing her inside.

She had fallen for him completely, and she had gotten herself in herself of being able to save Ambrose. But what if she wasn't able to save the Lunatic Fringe? Maybe she was fighting an uphill battle that was only going to lose in the end.

Even if that were true, she still couldn't bring herself to walk away from the man who had totally stolen her heart.

* * *

A couple of weeks had passed since Eve found out that she was carrying Mike Mizanin's child. The first couple of days she felt a mixture of emotions. She wasn't sure if she had the _right _to be happy. She wasn't sure if she had the right to be happy because of the passing of Mike still felt so recent to her. Sure, she may be in the process of letting go of the man she loved, but letting someone go the way she needed to let go of Mike was a long process. As well as a very painful one.

She was six weeks along, and she still didn't know how to feel. She wanted to happy, but at the same time she felt so empty. She felt empty because half of this child was Mike, but Mike was no longer here.

She wished that he would've known about the child. Mike would've been so happy to be a dad._ God, he would've been amazing father._ Eve thought to herself._ He would've loved this child as much as he loved me. The way he cared for me, the way he loved me, it was a once in a lifetime kind of love. The kind of love everyone spends their whole entire life looking for. I got that with Mike. _

It wasn't that she wasn't _capable _of raising a child on her own because of course she was. Eve Torres was a very strong woman, and anyone who knew her, even if it wasn't personally, could tell you that. Not only was she strong, but Eve was very smart, very determined, and very independent.

She sat on the hotel bed cross-legged as she watched reruns of _LOST_. Her hands landed on her flat stomach. It wouldn't be flat for much longer. "Hey there, little one." She murmured softly. "You and I, we're gonna make it through this together. I'm gonna be a good Mommy to you, I promise. I'm gonna make your daddy so, so proud of me. I love you, little one."

* * *

**A/N: Sooo….yes. Miz IS alive. Don't worry, everything will make more sense as time goes on. Please don't forget to leave reviews guys. Thank you so very much! - Melly. **


	9. The Consequences of Our Actions

**A/N: Hi guys! The opening scene for this chapter picks up right after the ending to RonTheRonin's Pride: Watch the Throne story! So make sure you read that to avoid the sense of confusion! Enjoy chapter nine! And thank you so much for your help with this chapter Ronnie! Much appreciated!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: The Consequences of Our Actions **

* * *

"Damn sweetheart," Dean panted, as the Lunatic Fringe tried his very best to catch his breath. "That was really fuckin' fantastic," he told the woman who was still lying beneath him.

Paige watched as Dean picked his shirt and jeans off of the floorboard of the car before started to get dressed. "Yeah, gotta admit, it was pretty good." She replied, getting dressed herself. Then it hit her that Dean had thrown the keys hours ago, which meant they still had no way of getting back to their hotel for the night. "It doesn't change the fact that you're a bloody twat though. Because you threw the goddamn keys we have no way to the hotel."

"Sure we do Casper, it's called hitchhiking." Dean said, giving her a grin as he slid his leather jacket onto his shoulders.

Paige glared at him. "You really are bloody stupid, aren't you?" She asked, pulling her own shirt over her head as she sighed. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that really didn't have a choice in the matter.

Fifteen minutes later, Dean and Paige were in some random semi with some random truck driver. Needless to say, the ride to the hotel was filled with an awkward silence while the driver ate a sub more more obnoxious than what was necessary.

"Thanks for the ride, Larry." Dean said with a wave as he hopped out of the truck landing smoothly on his feet.

The Lunatic Fringe decided to get his own hotel room for tonight, even though he had agreed to meet up with Renee after the show, he knew it wouldn't be a good idea to meet with her now. Not after sleeping with Paige. He wasn't even sure if he would be able to look Renee in the eye.

Not after making a mistake like this one.

He was such a goddamn idiot.

Ambrose went to his hotel room, lying on his back on the bed. He knew that he had screwed up, and now there was no taking it back. Part of him said that it was no big deal, and the other half

of him knew that this was going to hurt Renee, and it was going to hurt her deep.

Not wanting to think about it anymore, he turned off the light, and closed his eyes, trying his very best to get some sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Dean went to the gym to do a workout. He had been up most of the night. It was like having a devil and an angel on his shoulder. The little devil on his shoulder telling him that the fact he had sex with Paige was no big deal. It was hot sex. good sex, and everyone needed to have good sex every once in a while.

The angel on his shoulder….well, it was telling him that he fucked up the best thing to have ever happened him.

The angel was probably right.

He wasn't sure how he was going to handle this. Cheating on Renee wasn't something he could just come out and admit. He knew that if Renee ever found out about this, that it would break her. He knew it would not only break her spirit, but her heart, too.

The Ohio native knew that Renee really cared about him. He could tell just by the way Renee looked at him. The way the blonde touch him, or the way Renee would kiss him.

He couldn't stand the fact that he had hurt her.

Again.

He really was no good for her.

Until he could figure out how to handle this, or until he could figure out what to do, he was going to keep this to himself.

But that didn't change the fact that he felt guilty. Guilt wasn't something that Ambrose felt often. He quickly learned that he hated this feeling.

* * *

The fact that Dean didn't have a match at Battleground was upsetting to say the least. He deserved better, and he was well aware of that. Not having a match also gave him a lot of time to think. He had been thinking about Renee a lot lately, but he couldn't bring himself to talk to the beautiful blonde.

He knew that if he so much as looked into her eyes, he would immediately feel terrible. Although logically it didn't make sense for him to feel any other way. The fact that he had made the choice to cheat on Renee was something that was always going to be something where no matter how hard he tried, he wouldn't be able to get the angel or devil off of his shoulders.

As if karma wanted to mess with him, he could see Renee walking towards him. He sighed heavily, swearing under his breath as he raked a hand through his messy brown hair.

"Hi Dean!" She happily greeted him as she sipped on her Starbucks drink. "I haven't seen you lately, so I just wanted to make sure everything was alright with you," she smiled serenely, but that dreaded rain cloud hanging over Dean was more noticeable than ever.

"Everything okay? You look like something's bugging you? Is Emma at it again?" Renee quickly asked, rapid firing questions faster than Dean could keep up with.

"I uh...nothing, I just got a migraine is all, nothing too serious I promise darlin'," he offered the worst type of chuckle possible, but Renee luckily went for it.

Renee smiled at him, her heart rate picking up slightly. God, she was _really _falling for him. She couldn't believe how fast she was failing him. She never saw something like this coming. Herself falling for someone like this fucking guy.

But she did. She wouldn't take it back, though. She wouldn't take _any _of this back. She giggled as she stepped forward, brushing his hair out of his eyes. "I hope you feel better soon," she said in a low whisper before taking another sip of her doubly chocolate chip frappuccino.

Dean forced a smile. "You know, those things aren't really that good for you, sweetheart." He said, pointing to her oversized drink that was about halfway gone.

"Hmmm, maybe not," Renee responded, titling her head slightly as she studied her boyfriend. Something wasn't right, but she couldn't figure it out. She wasn't sure she _wanted _to figure it out. "But they're really good. My favorite, actually."

The Lunatic Fringe nodded his head. That feeling of guilt was starting to creep up on him again. "Listen, I told Ro that I would meet him at the gym so the two of us could do a quick workout. So I'll see you around, alright?"

Chewing on her green straw, Renee forced herself to nod her head. "Okay," she said quietly as she once again got the horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. She wanted to question him. She wanted to know what was going on, but she knew there was no point.

Dean glanced up at Renee, he could tell by the look in her brown eyes that he had hurt her. _Goddamnit_, he thought to himself. _I am such an idiot_.

As Dean departed from the coffee shop, leaving Renee alone to her thoughts and her coffee, a friendly, albeit scruffy face immediately took his seat afterwards. It was a face that Renee knew all too well while working down in NXT the previous year.

The face of one Alex Riley.

"Can I help you?" Renee asked, her tone of voice changing suddenly. Maybe it had to do with the fact Dean just walked away without even saying goodbye. Or kissing her for that matter.

Riley offered a reassuring smile to his friend. "I couldn't help but notice that you looked a bit upset after that lunatic left, so with us being tight and all, I'd thought to spend some time with you while I deal with my injury," he explained.

Renee couldn't stop the feeling of anger that rushed through her veins, and the next thing she knew, she had slapped Alex across the face. She hated when people labeled Dean. "That lunatic is my boyfriend," Renee said through her gritted teeth.

Riley quickly put his hands up in self defense. "Look I'm sorry! I'm sorry, alright? Just thought I'd catch up with you and stuff, but I didn't know you'd slap me! But hey, you know what they say about Ambrose Renee," he cryptically spoke.

"What the hell are you talking about Riley? I'm going to slap you again if you don't get your hot morning breath out my face," she swiped at him, but he quickly dodged. A smirk grew on his face as he observed the irritated Canadian.

"Let's just say I know a little something about your boyfriend that would absolutely break you. I know you've been dying to find out exactly what he's been up to, but perhaps some things are best left unsaid," the former NXT announcer stated. With that, he stood up and turned away, the biggest sinister grin etched across his face.

Renee stood up, grabbing Alex's wrist. She pulled him back to where she stood. Her heart was racing, and she felt like she was going to throw up at any moment. "Alex….this isn't funny anymore….something is up with him and I don't know what it is. Please don't keep this from me," she quietly begged him. "_Please_."

Alex smirked. He was going to use this for as long as he could. "I'm sorry Renee, but I have to go," he said, pulling his phone out of his pocket. "Hunter is calling me," he explained, picking up his phone as he held it to his ear. "What's up?" Renee heard him ask as she watched him walk away.

The blonde looked on sadly as she watched him go. So now Alex had a secret. To make it worse, it was about her boyfriend. She had no idea what to do next, but she needed to figure out what this secret was.

* * *

It seemed as if a week had passed by now, but the Miz wouldn't have been able to tell the difference. His phone was completely dead now and there were no pay phones or toll phones anywhere in sight. He was hot and he was tired, and the fact that he got thrown into this situation while wearing some sort of monkey suit was completely ridiculous.

He tried to hitchhike and catch a ride from somebody, anybody at all, but all they would do is coast by, driving through puddles and splashing all the dirty puddle water into his face. The only thing he could find to eat was dead armadillo on the side of the road.

It seemed as if the Awesome One was truly at the end of his rope.

Just as if all hope seemed lost, he happened to come upon a bar right next to a gas station. Convenience at last.

He stepped into the gas station, the cool air feeling so good on his skin. He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. He looked around, and then he noticed that he would finally be able to eat something. He pulled the twenty that he had out of his pocket, running his thumb over it. He was going to have to spend this wisely.

He knew that water was going to be the best thing for him to drink, so he grabbed two bottles of water. Then he started to wonder around, and was confused. He noticed the food, but couldn't understand what kind of food this was. "What the fuck is all this shit?" He muttered, looking at all of his choices.

Sighing heavily, he decided to go with the small bag of Gator Chips. "I hope this tastes alright," he mumbled to himself as he went to the man behind the counter. He tried to hide his embarrassment, but considering he was in a monkey suit, that was hard to do. "Your total is $8.43." He told Miz, and then took his money.

He handed Miz $11.57 back, and then Miz walked out of the gas station.

A few blocks from where he stood, Miz could see a bar. He downed both of the water bottles so quickly that he had almost spit them back up. Then he shoved the gator chips down his throat so fast that he _did _choke. But he was just _so _hungry.

He ran to the bar as his legs would allow him to run, and he stood at the entrance of the bar bent over as he tried his best to catch his breath as he placed his hands on his knees.

He stepped inside, and once again the air felt amazing when it touched his skin. He walked over to one of the stools. "Hi," he said to the bartender. "Can I get uh….a gator burger, medium-well and um...I guess some gator fries. A Pepsi to drink, please."

"Sure, coming right up."

As Mike sat there waiting for his food, he started to think about Eve again. He missed her like hell. He hadn't heard her voice in ages, and god did he miss her. He couldn't help but to think that Eve had given up on looking for him. Not that he blamed her. He didn't even have the slightest idea of how long he had been away from home.

Wiping his tears away with the back of his hand, he took a deep breath. He promised himself that he would see her soon. He jumped about a foot when he looked to his right and saw someone who looked _just _like him. "Who the fuck are you?" He rasped as his plate was set down right in front of him. Miz immediately began to chow down. But this time he knew he needed to eat slowly this time around, so he forced himself to do so.

"Hey there, Sonny! You aren't from around here, are you?" He asked, taking notice of Mike's monkey suit, as well as the flies around his head.

"What makes you think that?" Mike mumbled, taking a bite of his burger.

"Well you're in a monkey suit, and you're dirty. You don't smell too good, either. You should really take a shower soon."

Mike took another bite of food, "and who the hell are you?" he asked, swallowing his current bite.

"My name is Matt Mizanin!" Matt proudly responded. "You know, even though we look _exactly _the same, I, obviously am the better looking out of the two of us."

Miz couldn't stop the loud laugh from leaving his lips. "I'm sorry," he said with a shake of his head. "Did you just say that _you're _better looking than _me_?" He laughed again. "If you think that, then you _really _are an idiot, sir. Because believe it or not, I am an A-Lister movie star, goddamnit! And back at home, I have a girl at home who is breathtakingly beautiful. What do you have here in this hell hole? Besides your fuckin' gators?"

Matthew laughed. "Okay, whatever makes you feel better," he said with a shrug. "My life here is pretty great, especially compared to yours pal."

Mike frowned. "Look dude, I don't know where the fuck I am, or what the fuck this place is. All I do know is that I want to go home. I want to go home to my girl, and my life." He admitted, sighing heavily.

"Well since you want to get back to your life so badly, Sonny, how about I let you crash in the back of my pickup truck. I can give ya a pillow and a wonderful blanket that's made out of gatorskin!"

Sighing once more, Miz swallowed his final bite of food. "Okay, sure." He said quietly.

He couldn't get back to Eve fast enough.

* * *

Bayley pulled into the parking lot of East End Market, one of Orlando's local coffee shops. She had agreed to meet Sami Zayn for coffee. The bubbly Diva had just returned to action down in NXT, and was feeling really good about herself. "Hi Sami!" She greeted Sami with a wide smile.

"Hi," he responded as he returned the smile. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm great! I'm on the road of getting my hands on that NXT Women's title, and it feels so good. I can't wait for that to be in my hands, Sami. All of my hard work will finally pay off!" She gave him another bright smile before taking a sip of her drink.

Sami smiled back as he relaxed. He felt happy in this moment. He felt kind of….at peace. With everything that had been going on lately for Sami, he needed time to get away. He needed to smile. He knew that being around Bayley would allow both of those things to happen. "I'm really glad that we got to spend sometime together, Bayley. Things have been kind of rough for me lately, so it feels good to relax for once, you know?"

Bayley looked at Sami, frowning a little. "I'm sorry that things are so rough for you, Sami. But don't worry, it has to rain before you can see a rainbow! Things will get better! I promise!" She exclaimed happily.

Sami chuckled softly, and then he took a sip of his drink. Once he swallowed it, he looked at Bayley and he said, "they already are getting better Bayley."

* * *

Renee couldn't shake the sad feeling that was still settled so deeply inside of the pit of her stomach. The beautiful blonde couldn't stop thinking of Dean, no matter how hard she tried to get the Lunatic Fringe off her mind, she couldn't.

She wandered the hotel hallways aimlessly, too much on her mind to go and sit down in her own hotel room or the lobby. She was trying to hold back her tears, but it really wasn't working. Dean was hurting her, and he was cutting her deep.

She looked down at her gold iPhone 6, trying to look for a new song to listen to. She had her music on slightly loud, but it was helping the blonde stay slightly distracted. _God do I hate the shuffle option sometimes. _Renee thought to herself as _May I_ by Trading Yesterday started to play.

The lyrics in this song spoke to her. It was perfect. If she and Dean had a song, this would be it.

_Let me raise you up, let me be your love._

_May I hold you as you fall to sleep. _

_When the world is closing in, and you can't breathe._

_May I love you, may I be your shield._

_When no one can be found, may I lay you down._

Renee hummed along to the lyrics quietly as a soft sigh left her lips. Yep, this most definitely would be their song.

She opened her photo app, scrolling until she came across one of the very few pictures she and Dean had taken together. The Ohio native wasn't very open to taking pictures, so when he agreed to take one with her, she made sure to always save them.

Her brown eyes stared at the photo as they began to burn due to the fact she was holding back her tears. He looked so happy in this photo. What had changed? Why had the Lunatic Fringe suddenly become so distant with her? Did she not make him happy the way he made her happy?

Renee sniffled as one of the tears rolled down her left cheek. This pain was starting to cut deeper and deeper with every day that passed. But it didn't change the fact that she cared for Dean so, so much.

They really didn't know each other for that long, but there was something that drew her to the blue eyed Ohio native.

She felt this need to save him. To fix him. To let him know that he indeed was a lovable man. In fact, Renee could almost say that she was in love with him already. In this very moment.

Almost.

The Canadian refused to give up on him now. That's probably what he wanted, and most definitely expected. She _knew _that's what he was expecting, and that's why Renee refused to give up on Dean or walk away from him.

She wanted him to know she was different. She wanted him to be able to finally grasp the fact that she cared about him. Truly cared. She wasn't like Emma who was creepily obsessed with him. She was going to show him what it was like to love and be loved.

That was a promise. Her promise to Dean.

A sharp pain in her lower back caused Renee to scream in pain as she fell to the ground. Her hand immediately went to where the feeling of pain was coming from, and she slowly pulled it away to see that she was bleeding.

Soft whimpers left her as she felt a hard blow to the head, and a rough kick land in the area of her rips once she was down on the ground fully. Just as she was going to open her eyes to check her surroundings, she felt a pinch in the back of her neck, knowing that someone had poked her with a needle.

Within moments, she slipped into darkness.

Emma knelt down beside Renee, brushing the blonde hair out of her face as a smirk crossed her lips. "I told you to stay away from Dean, Renee. But I guess it doesn't matter now since he doesn't want you either." Emma commented with a shake of her head as picked Renee up, and walked out into the parking lot where she had parked her car. "Buckle up Renee," Emma said as she closed the back door of her small rental car and got into the drivers seat. "Because you and me...we're gonna go on a little road trip."

* * *

**A/N: Yayyyyyyyyy! Another chapter is finally done! I hope you enjoyed this one! Please don't forget to review! Thank you! - Melly**


	10. Opportunities For Some, Hell For Others

**Hi everyone! Melly here with chapter ten! I hope you enjoy this one! Shout to Ronnie and Torrie givin' me a hand with this chapter! Thanks guys! love you! **

* * *

**Chapter Ten: ****Opportunities For Some, Hell For Others **

* * *

_I am an idiot. Everyone in this world makes mistakes, but I made one that I shouldn't have made. I knew it was wrong, and I went through with it anyways. I cheated on my fuckin' girlfriend, and I wish that I hadn't._

_But I got caught up in the moment with Paige, and when our lips met, there was no goin' back. I felt as if Casper understood what I was feelin' in that moment. 'Bout not feelin' good enough for Renee. _

_Half of me is sayin' that me cheatin' on Renee ain't that big of a deal 'cause it was nothin' more than hot sex. Let's be honest here, everyone in their life needs hot sex in their life every now and then._

_I ain't rushin' into sex with Renee 'cause of that fact that I care 'bout her. If I didn't give a damn 'bout that girl, I probably woulda already fucked her already. But I haven't, and that's because I fuckin' __**care**__. _

_Renee is a beautiful woman, and I am lucky to be able to call her my girlfriend. I just got too much shit goin' on, and I gotta straighten everything out. I know I gotta tell her, but I ain't tellin' her 'cause I don't wanna hurt that girl._

_As soon as she finds out my stupid secret, that shit gonna kill her. It's gonna break her, and I'm the reason she's gonna be broken._

_It makes me mad because I know that I'm better than that. My head is just caught up in too much shit right now, and it's causin' me to make choices that I ain't proud of. _

_But trust and believe in me when I tell you that I'm goin' to fix this. Renee came into my life at the right time, and I __**am **__glad that she's here. _

_Whenever I'm around her, I can't control the feeling of happiness that rushes through me. There are days where I try to fight it. Only because I'm not used to the feeling of happiness. It never came to me easy as a child, and it's still hard to come across nowadays. _

_She's just so bright, happy, and outgoin' that I can't help but to smile. Sometimes I think that I don't even notice that I'm smilin. _

_That's what she does to me. _

_It's not that I don't' trust her, 'cause I do. Or I want to at least try to convince myself that I trust her. She hasn't ever once given me a reason not to trust her. Trust is just hard to come by for me. _

_And let me tell you, that backstabbin' asshole known as Seth Rollins turning on me and my brotha the way he did, did __**not **__help my fuckin' issues. But that's where I have to make the difference._

_That's where I have to separate Renee from everyone else and see and label her as what she is._

_The reason for my __**happiness**__. _

* * *

The next couple of weeks for Dean consisted of him being thrown into random matches, but he didn't mind. A match was better than no match at all. Not only that, but he had also been there for his best friend Roman Reigns quite a bit lately as well.

Since Bray Wyatt was targeting Roman, and Dean knew just what kind of games Bray could play, Dean made a vow to be there for his brotha and help him out. After all, it's always better to have a helping hand rather than be in a battle all alone.

He hadn't talked to Renee in a few days. In fact, he had been avoiding her. He knew that it was easier this way. He still wasn't ready to tell her the secret that he had been keeping from her. He didn't want to tell her because he didn't want to deal with the outcome. He knew it wasn't going to be a pretty one at all.

He was going to talk to her when he was ready to face her. Actually face her. He didn't want to have yet another awkward encounter with her. He shouldn't have to have an awkward encounter with his girlfriend. But he did, and it was his fault. Because he had made the decision to cheat, and now he was paying the price.

* * *

**-Tuesday, August 4th, 2015-**

The feeling of rough and itchy skin awoke the Miz to another sun-filled, swampy morning in this random town he happened to be in. Covered to death in gator blankets as the heat blazed upon his eyes, the A-Lister quickly kicked off the blankets and hopped out of the back of Matt's truck.

Oh yeah, that's right. He slept in the back of a man's dirty, filthy pickup truck. Not to mention the owner of the pickup truck was a man who happened to look exactly like him.

"Fuck this place," Miz complained, tossing aside the gator blankets as he rubbed his eyes to get the glare out of them. Something still felt completely off.

"Hey there gator bear, glad to see you're up and on your feet! We thought you'd never wake up!" came the cocky, southern sway voice of Matt. He waved towards his double, slightly snickering to himself as a beautiful blonde appeared behind him. Miz scratched his head in confusion; why did that double look like Trish Stratus in a twisted way?

"I want you to meet my sister Amanda Mike! She's hot as hell, you know! Come and get to know her!" Matt yelled, before pointing towards the clothesline to show Miz his clothes. "We washed your monkey suit for ya! Unfortunately, I only have enough clean pairs of outfits for myself, so you'll have to go skimpy for a while! Be back in a bit!"

As Matt headed inside the house, Amanda tucked her hair behind her ears as she made her way towards the Awesome One, and for once, he was frozen in fear. Here he stood, naked as the day he was born, in some weirdo world he had never been to, with a hot girl in front of him.

"Hey there sexy," she chimed sweetly with a southern accent, minus the drawl. "I heard you're a big famous movie star where you're from, that true sugah?" she questioned, and while Miz couldn't string together a proper sentence, he stood at attention, as did something else.

"You must be as excited to meet me as I am to meet you," she said, closing the distance between them and grabbing on to the egotistical superstar to where he couldn't squirm free.

Even though Miz did in fact find Amanda hot, he had a girl back at home, and that girl was his life. Eve was his world, and soon enough he would find out that she was carrying his child. "Um, no, I can't say that the excitement is mutual. Sorry."

Amanda slapped the shit out of the Miz as if he were defying her orders. "Not mutual huh? Well your body's telling me otherwise, and you don't exactly have your monkey suit either 'Mikey'," she mocked in a teasing tone. She pushed him back onto the bed of the truck and hopped on top of him, with the Miz desperately trying to escape.

"I've never seen someone like you so excited before," she exclaimed, dragging him and tying his feet to the chain of the truck.

Miz gave her a confused as fuck look. "Look…..Amanda, is it? I am not excited, and I don't want you. Alright?" He said, clearly annoyed. "I have a girl back at home, and as soon as I get the fuck out of here, I'm going back to her. I want nothing to do with you. Read my lips. I. DON'T. WANT. YOU." He yelled, trying to get away.

Completely ignorant as most blondes would have been, Amanda ignored the Miz's rejections and began grabbing his member, rubbing it fast to create plenty of friction and hardness, before bouncing on top of the A-Lister, and bobbing it in and out of her core as she threw her head back wildly with immense pleasure. The Miz did the best he could to try and ignore her, but with the grunts coming out uncontrollably, he succumbed to the blonde vixen's charms, unloading inside of her as she screamed at the top of her lungs.

The rousing sounds of laughter and applause roared from the house as the figure of Matt stepped outside into the sunlight, with a cocky smirk on his face. Mike fluttered his eyes open enough to look at his double: freshly shaven, Hollywood styled clothes, and sunglasses that could make anybody jealous.

"Glad to see that you're having fun with my sister Miz, because while you're stuck here, fucking with her, I'll be taking your place where it really matters: in reality, with your soon to be wife, and your baby." He grinned like a wicked madman, Mike not believing that this was practically the evil version of himself he was staring at.

"My...baby? I don't have a baby you asshole! And there's no way you're taking my life away from me! Fuck that!" Mike yelled.

"On the contrary mon ami, you do. Because only _he _knows," Matt grinned, and now so do you. He rolled his bag over to his Ferrari sports car parked in the garage, tossing his bag into the trunk. "It's been real my friend. Take care of that stupid slut, would you?" he chuckled, flashing a trollish smile as he hopped into his car, roaring the engine to life.

With his life feeling as if it were literally slipping away from him, he watched as Matt spun the car out from the garage, and hit the open highway, seemingly to the freedom that should have belonged to Mike.

"Fuck you! Fuck this!" Mike yelled, somehow finding the inhumane strength to break the chain off of his leg as if he were John Cena. Mike quickly jumped into the driver's seat, grabbing the keys from Amanda's purse, and making the piece of old junk roar to life. "Come on you piece of shit! Drive drive drive!" he screamed at the dashboard. With Amanda silently watching from the bed of the truck, Mike could see Matt speeding ahead into what appeared to be a...tornado?

Matt kept speeding full throttle, not even once looking back at his double. "Peace out bitch ass motherfucker," he quipped, driving straight into the winds of the tornado as his car got sucked completely upward.

"Crazy son of a bitch! Where the hell does he think he's going?!" Mike yelled, stepping on the pedal until it broke and when push came to shove, he and Amanda were headed straight into the tornado as it sucked them up as well, swirling them to only God knew where.

Mike couldn't believe his eyes….was he...home? He shook his head. There was no way he could be home. This didn't make any sense. He was now somehow magically out of this upside world? And where the fuck did the random pair of boxers come from? Although he wasn't going to complain. He was happy not to be butt naked anymore.

He got out of the car, looking around. His blue eyes instantly landed on Matt was was entering some hotel. He followed him. He had to keep cool. Especially in front of all these people. His heart was racing. What if Eve was here? But it couldn't all suddenly become so easy for him.

Or could it?

He followed Matt, staying on his heels, even as he look-a-like entered a random hotel room. But it wasn't any hotel room. It was the hotel that belonged to the woman he loved with all of his heart. His fiancée, his everything.

"E-E-Ev-Eve…." He stammered, stumbling over her name. Not only was she alive and well. But she was indeed pregnant. Just like Matt had said. His blue eyes landed on the small baby bump, but immediately softened. "I….I'm going to be a father?" He whispered, his voice still very shaky. He was looking at Eve, but the Denver native stood there looking straight through him as if he wasn't even there.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up…." Eve said to herself quietly as she pinched her own skin. "You're dreaming. This is just a dream. Mikey died three months ago, he's not alive anymore." She whispered aloud as Mike watch a tear roll down her cheek.

She looked so different. So broken, so miserable. She didn't look like herself at all, and that made Mike feel horrible. He had abandoned his girl when she was in need of him the most. _Three months?_ Mike thought to himself. _I was gone for that long?_ "No, baby," he finally spoke. "I'm not dead. I'm right here in front of you." He took a shaky step forward. "Open your eyes, Eve."

"Too bad I'm the real Mike," Matt chimed in.

Mike turned around, punching his look-a-like right in the face. "Don't you _dare _try that fucking shit! You have messed with my life long enough and I have been in your hell long enough. The one thing you aren't going to do is mess with my girl's fucking head, you prick." He said coldly, shaking his hand as he watch Matt fall to the floor groaning in pain as he held his nose. Then he turned back to Eve. "I know this is crazy, baby, alright? But I'm alive, and I'm okay." He went to touch her, but Eve back away from him immediately

"No, you're dead." She said. "I went and I saw you in the hospital the night you died. You're dead!" She sobbed, no longer to hold any of her emotions back.

Mike could feel his heart starting to break as tears filled his own blue eyes. Here stood the woman he loved, and yet she didn't believe he when told he was real. He was here.

Mike may have been home. But he had yet to get life back together. Most importantly, how was he going to get the love of his life back?

* * *

**-August 5th, 2015-**

Bayley had to admit, at first she never saw herself spending _this _much time with Sami, but she had been, and the very bubbly outgoing Diva had to admit that she was enjoying Sami's company. She had a lot going on at the moment, but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle.

She was on the road to getting her hands on the NXT Women's title, and she couldn't be more excited. She had finally beaten Charlotte in a one on one match that was a great one. She couldn't help but to get emotional after the match. She had _finally _beaten Charlotte, and she had to admit that she was currently feeling on top of the world.

The bubbly Diva's mood would only get better after Bayley went to William Regal, asking the NXT General Manager for a title match, and while he hadn't denied Bayley persay, he simply explained that Bayley would have to beat the spitfire known as Becky Lynch in a number one contenders match. The winner of that match would go forward to face Sasha Banks for the title on August 22nd at NXT Takeover Brooklyn.

Bayley happily accepted. Because she was ready for this fight. Tonight, she proved herself, and furthermore, she showed the world that she was just the right Diva to become the next NXT Women's Champion.

"Bayley!"

Bayley turned around to see Sami standing there. She was heading home after her NXT match, and was still feeling great. "Hey there Sami!" She said happily, unable to get rid of the wide smile that was on her face.

"I saw your match tonight! It was amazing! You beat Charlotte! Great job!"

The California native couldn't help but grin at Sami. "Yeah, I did! It felt so good to beat her!" She exclaimed excitedly. "Did you hear what William said? Next week I get to face Becky Lynch, and then the winner gets to face Sasha at Takeover! I was so excited, I almost hugged him." Bayley giggled.

Sami chuckled softly. "Of course you went to hug him. You hug everyone Bayley," he said. "I saw you give that little fan a hug. She looked so happy. She was so happy. It was really sweet of you to give her your headband."

Bayley smiled. "If it weren't for the fans, there would be so Bayley," she said softly.

And it were true.

The brunette glanced at Sami. "You know, I was just about to go back home to relax, but if you want...we could go and grab a bite to eat. I'm pretty hungry."

"Sure, Bayley, a bite to eat sounds great." He said as the two of them walked towards Bayley's car in the parking lot, and for some reason, JoJo crossed his mind for the briefest of moments.

* * *

**-11:43pm-**

When Renee opened her eyes and saw that she was alone in a car with Emma, the first thing Renee felt was fear. The fear shot through her veins at record speed, and she wanted to scream. But she quickly found out that it wouldn't have mattered if she did scream. - Because Emma had covered her mouth with duct tape, tied her hands behind her back, as well as tied her ankles together.

She was scared. She was scared as fuck if she was being honest. She had no idea where Emma was taking her, or what would happen to her once they had reached their destination. Wherever that was going to be.

Her mind immediately thought of Dean. What if she never got to see him again? Ironically, he was the reason Renee was in this very spot. Because Emma was beyond obsessed with him.

Emma's eyes meet with Renee's brown ones as she gave her a creepy smile. "Good evening, sunshine," she greeted. "Did you sleep well?" She offered Renee another smile.

Renee rolled her eyes. Emma _knew _she couldn't respond. The fuckin' bitch had duct taped her mouth shut.

Emma chuckled softly. "I told you to stay the hell away from my baby. You should've listened to me, Renee. But you didn't. Hell, you didn't even back off _after _I had shot you. I didn't think you were _that_ stupid. I really didn't.

The Canadian blonde took a deep breath, closing her eyes. She had to remember _just_ how dangerous Emma truly was.

So she thought of Dean to help keep herself calm. She could never seem to get him out of her head nowadays anyways. She was always thinking about the Lunatic Fringe.

She was always thinking of him because she had slowly developed a total and complete girl crush on him. Part of her thought that it was ridiculous in all honesty. Then the other half of her embraced it. You couldn't control how felt. There was no point in fighting it.

In all honestly, Renee wasn't sure what her favorite part about the Lunatic Fringe was. He made her feel alive, happy, and free. He made her laugh. He was kind to her. Not to mention, despite the labels, Dean actually wasn't that crazy. Maybe Renee was able to notice that because she was actually taking the time to get to know him instead of labeling him. Even though he kept pushing her away, Renee didn't walk away.

The blonde had told her boyfriend that she wasn't going anywhere. That she was here to stay and she meant it. She was gonna show him the _real _feeling of _true _happiness. _Emma would flip if she found out that I was officially Dean's girlfriend. _Renee thought to herself. She liked the idea of causing Emma pain. Especially after the hell Emma had put the Canadian native through lately.

Emma finally pulled onto the dirt road, and Renee's heart rate increased dramatically. She could feel the fear shoot through her all over again. What if she didn't make it out of the place alive?

She closed her eyes, making a promise to herself as well as Dean. _I'll make it back home to you._

Seconds later, Emma dragged her out of the car, as her sensitive skin was dragged across the rocky and rough driveway towards the front door of what looked like to be an old, abandoned cabin. "I'd carry you inside, but I know for a fact that me dragging you across this gravel is causing you pain. And quite frankly, Renee, that brings me a lot of joy." She said, her

Renee wined in pain as Emma took her inside, and threw her into an empty room. "Don't go anywhere," she laughed as Emma looked at Renee who was still tied up with her mouth taped shut. The eye roll from Renee didn't go unnoticed by the psycho known as Evil Emma. "If you're a good girl, Renee, maybe...just _maybe _I'll bring you some food later," Emma flashed her a smile. "But if you're a bad girl….don't think that I won't think twice about making your life hell," Emma whispered into Renee's ear as she tugged on the blonde's hair roughly. "Because I _promise you_ I will. And it sucks that your little boyfriend isn't here to save you, doesn't it? Where is he now, huh Renee?" Emma questioned, kicking Renee straight in the ribs over and over until Renee had fallen over onto her side. "Where's Dean now!?" She screamed. "He doesn't give fuck about you. When the hell are you going to open your eyes and when are you going to see that, huh Renee!?"

The Canadian blonde let out yet another pained muffled scream as Emma kicked her again. This time she heard a cracking noise as Emma's kick connected perfectly, and she knew that a couple of her ribs were now broken. She couldn't stop the tears from pouring out of her brown eyes.

Emma pulled Renee up by her hair before slamming her up against the wall. Then the Australian Diva knelt down beside Renee, slightly out of breath. Still holding a handful of Renee's blonde hair in her hand, Emma slammed her against against the cement wall. "Tell me Renee….please explain to me...if Dean cares about you _so _much why did he cheat on you, huh? Why did he hook up with Paige if he cares about you _so _much? And believe me when I tell you that your boyfriend _enjoyed _fucking some other girl who _wasn't _you. Hell, he probably enjoyed it because it was someone _other _than _you_!" She exclaimed, throwing her head back with a laugh.

Renee's heart sank into the pit of her stomach. Dean cheated on her? With Paige? She shook her head. She didn't believe it. She refused to believe it. He wasn't a bad person. He wasn't a cheater. She couldn't control the amount of tears that were pouring down her cheeks. If this was true, then she was a fool. She was an idiot, she had gotten close to Dean only for him to break her heart.

God, love really could tear someone apart.

"It was hot, seeing him get off the way he did. You could probably never get him off the way Paige was able to get him off. I'd be lying if I didn't admit to you that I got myself off while listening to him moan. But, why wouldn't I? He's mine. Dean belongs to _me_, Renee. The sooner you see that, the better." Emma explained.

The Australian then stood to her feet, spit in Renee's face, and left the room while locking it on her way out.

As Renee watched Emma leave the room, her brown eyes landed on the gun that was in the back pocket of her jean shorts. Renee knew for a fact that if Emma got her hands on that gun and was able to pull the trigger….she wouldn't make it back to Dean alive.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter is finished! I know that things are starting to get crazy, but hey, that's a good thing! Please take the time to review! Thank you! - Melly. **


	11. Fighting Our Battles

**A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews on Chapter ten! So many people hate Emma in this story, lol its wonderful! Thanks guys!**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Fighting Our Battles**

* * *

**-Tuesday, August 18th, 10:04am-**

The saying of "word travels fast" is most definitely true. When Dean had found out that Renee had been kidnapped by Emma, the first thing that ran through him was fear. He knew that the Australian blonde would have no problem at all ending Renee's life. Especially if that meant it got her one step closer to having Dean back in her life.

Not that the Lunatic Fringe would ever allow that to happen. After the panic and fear had somewhat subsided, he felt really angry. Emma had no right to do such a thing, but of course it didn't stop her. Renee had never done anything to Emma. Aside from "steal" Dean away. But it's hard to steal someone when they were never yours to begin with.

After the feelings of fear and anger finally went away, Dean started to feel the emotion he hated more than any of the others, and that was guilt. Why did he always have to mess everything up? Why did he always have to put Renee on danger? Why couldn't he just keep her safe like a normal boyfriend keeps their girlfriend safe?

He didn't know what to do. He had a lot of things running through his mind, and it was enough to make him go insane. He didn't know what the next step was, but right now he needed a talk with his best friend, Roman Reigns.

Unfortunately his best friend was caught in the middle of his own thing and told the Lunatic Fringe he would try to catch him later on.

The two brothers had a lot going on as of late, being caught up in the middle of their current battle with the two members of the Wyatt Family, Luke Harper, and Bray Wyatt.

Ambrose was no stranger to Bray Wyatt, of course. Bray Wyatt had made his life hell for a few months last year, and now Bray had crossed the line, making his best friend's life a living hell, too.

The Lunatic Fringe knew very well what Bray was capable of. The types of mind games he liked to play. So he refused to let Roman go through this battle on his own. He was going to stick by his best friend's side, having his back just like always.

And now, the two brothers had a match against Bray and Luke in five days at the biggest event of the summer. But they were ready. In the words of Roman Reigns….believe that.

Raking a hand through his messy brown hair, Dean took a deep breath as he paced the floor, and his mind began to race. All he could think about was Renee, and blame himself for the fact that she had gone missing. He stormed his way down the hallway, not even bothering to acknowledge Fandango as he bumped shoulders with the jobber a little too roughly.

Annoyed with Ambrose for not saying a word, Fandango called after him. "Hey! Hot head! Watch where you're going, would you!?"

Dean clenched his jaw, Fandango really did not want to mess with him right now. He wasn't in the mood for any of this bullshit at all.

"Hot head! Did you hear me!?" Fandango yelled after Dean again.

Growling, Dean turned around and shoved Fandango so hard that he had sent the Maine native flying into the wall behind him. He hit the floor with a loud thud after his body hit the wall. "Would you shut the fuck up!?" Dean snapped, as he watched Fandango whine in pain. "God, why don't _you_ watch where _you're _going!?" He added before readjusting his leather jacket on his shoulders so it sat correctly, and then he made his way to The Authority's office.

"Well hello there, Dean." Stephanie McMahon greeted the Lunatic Fringe, giving him a smile. "How are you today?" She asked from the large black desk chair she was sitting in. It was clear that she was in the middle of doing paperwork of some kind.

"Cut the fuckin' bullshit." Dean told the wife of Triple H as he fully entered the office, slamming the door shut behind him so hard that all four of the office walls shook. "I'm here because Renee is fuckin' missin' and no one has got off of their lazy asses to do a a goddamn thing about it!" He yelled, nearly exploding with anger. "Emma took her and that fuckin' bitch is crazy as shit! She is bat shit fuckin' crazy! Do you hear me!? She shot Renee a few months back. If we don't find her soon she'll probably be dead!"

"Well...what have _you _done exactly, Dean? Have you gone looking for Renee, or done anything to help?" Stephanie challenged, her lips curling up into a smirk once she realized that she had managed to touch a nerve.

"Well I haven't done much considerin' the fact I _just _found out that she was missin'! He yelled.

"Now what kind of friend does that make you?" She asked, tilting her head slightly, setting down her pen as she looked up into the blue eyes that belonged to the Lunatic Fringe.

Inhaling deeply through his nose, the Ohio native tried his very best to calm himself down. "Someone could've told me sooner! But everyone here is nothin' more than a bunch of stuck up rich assholes with their heads stuck up each others asses!" Dean screamed, slamming both his hands down onto the wooden desk that was in front of him. He still had so many things racing through his mind. All he wanted was to be able to find Renee alive.

"You really need to change the way you're speaking to me right now, Mr. Ambrose. The way you're talking to me right now is no way to speak to your boss." Stephanie pointed out as she cleared her throat.

"I really don't give a fuck what you think, Stephanie." Dean growled through his clenched jaw. It was true, he didn't really give a damn at all. The girl he really cared about, whether he wanted to admit the fact he cared about Renee or not was out there scared and alone. He had to get her back. He had to get his girlfriend, back.

It wasn't exactly easy for Ambrose to admit that Renee was his girlfriend, but he just had. And honestly, he wouldn't want anyone else to have that label other than Renee.

Sighing heavily, Stephanie stood to her feet as she shook her head. "I didn't want to do this, Dean, but you've left me no choice." She told him as she set down her phone.

Moments later, Sheamus entered the room. "Is this idiot botherin' ya, Steph?" The Celtic Warrior asked, his golden Money in the Bank berifcase in the grasp of his right hand tightly.

"Unfortunately," she responded, as a soft sigh left her lips. "Some people just don't know how to treat their boss Sheamus," she explained.

"What? You can't fight your own battles so you're gonna have this idiot fight your own battles for you?" Dean asked the Connecticut native, as he glanced at Sheamus out of his eye. "By the way, you look stupid." He told the Irish Superstar.

"That's enough Dean!" Stephanie told him, not wanting to hear anything else from the Ohio native.

Sheamus stole a quick glance at Stephanie who was still standing behind the desk. Then he went for the brogue kick, trying to catch Dean off guard. Ambrose had been expecting it, however, and the Lunatic Fringe quickly ducked, turned around, and pushed Sheamus over the desk, and right into Stephaine. He couldn't stop the laugh that left his lips before he jumped over the desk, and began to punch Sheamus in the face over and over.

The Celtic Warrior was never one to turn down a fight, so he too had thrown some punches of his own as the two Superstars rolled around on the floor.

Dean then stood up, and brushed off his jacket as he glared at Sheamus. He was still so angry. He lunged his way towards Sheamus, shoving him once again. This time the Irish Superstar had crashed into the wall. He had hit the wall so hard that he dropped his golden lunch box, and a few pictures that hung up in the office had crashed onto the floor.

He groaned as Dean's knees to his admon connected. While he was doubled over in pain holding his ribs that were now sore, Dean grabbed the desk lamp, and then broke it over Sheamus' head. He threw what was remaining of the lamp onto the ground with a little bit more force than what was necessary, and then walked out of the office, making sure to slam the door behind him. He was sick of The Authority and all of their bullshit. This kinda thing had been doing on for months.

The one thing he was sure about though, was that he was going to find Renee no matter what. Even if that meant taking matters into his own hands.

* * *

**Wednesday, August 19th, 6:24pm-**

With the couple of weeks that had passed, things hadn't improved for Miz much at all. Eve was still very much in denial. She didn't understand _how _he could be alive. Was it possible they had mixed Mike up with the guy who had passed away few months ago?

The Miz had just finished a much needed workout. He had worked out for nearly four hours, but he was so desperate to clear his head that once he had started his workout, he couldn't bring himself to stop.

He was unable to clear his head, however, and he wasn't feeling any better. He knew that he was more than likely slowly starting to slip into a depression. He couldn't stop himself from sliding into this downward spiral. Not that anyone could blame him. He had been stuck in a world of hell for three months, and the love of his life thought he was dead and refused to believe that he was alive. How else was he supposed to feel?

He looked up from his black iPhone six, and in the moment, he had to remind himself to breathe. He saw Eve a few feet down the hallway at the vending machine. He guessed that the Denver beauty was getting herself a water.

Her dark hair was pulled into a messy bun that sat on the top of her head, and she was in her pajamas. His blue eyes immediately landed on her growing belly, and softened in an instant. She was absolutely beautiful.

Tears quickly filled his eyes, and he had forced himself to blink them away. This was killing him. The way she wouldn't accept him back into her life, the way she looked through him as if she didn't even know him.

He slowly started to take a few footsteps towards his girl. He didn't want to scare her. He had already done that the first time they had seen each other in over three months. He didn't want to see that hurt or fear in her green eyes ever again.

"Eve," he said softly once he had reached her.

The beautiful dark haired woman looked up at Mike, her eyes going slightly wide. She had managed to go fourteen days without seeing him or speaking to him. But now it seemed as if she didn't have a choice.

Mike took a slow deep breath. He could see the fear setting in again. "Can we talk? Just for a few minutes?" He asked softly, his voice slightly shaky. He couldn't help but to be nervous, and he absolutely hated that he made her feel this way. He was supposed to make her feel loved and secure. Not fearful and scared.

"Sure," she said, her voice was just as quiet as she glanced down at the water bottle that was in her hands.

Mike slid his index finger under her chin, slowly tilting her head up. His blue eyes met with her green ones. "You know I would _never _hurt you, you _know _that." he said. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm here, and that I'm _always_ going to be here. I'm not going to go anywhere. I want to be in this child's life, Eve. My child's life. _Our _child's life." he whispered, closing his hand around her wrist.

The blue eyed Superstar had always wanted to be a father, and he couldn't have been happier that Eve was the one who was carrying his child. He just had to figure out how to help Eve let him back into her life again. "I would love to go with you to your next doctor's appointment, Eve. I would absolutely love that." He added, his voice was still so quiet. "Please let me go with you, Eve." He added, trying so desperately to make a plea.

"I, I don't know, M-Mikey," she said quietly as she stumbled over her words, looking down at her water bottle again, trying so hard to distract herself.

Raking a hand through his brown hair, Miz sighed softly before nodding his head. He knew that this conversation wasn't going to go any further. "I don't want to bother you, Eve. So I'll see you soon, okay? Please text me text or call me if you need anything. Anything at all," he then glanced up at her, his eyes landing on the silver chain that hang around her neck. Immediately he had noticed that the engagement ring he had given to Eve four months ago hung on that chain. He felt a rush of hope make its way through his body.

Eve still loved him. She still loved him. Somewhere deep inside, his girl was still in there, and he was going to get the love of his life back.

* * *

**-NXT Bayley &amp; Sasha Banks contract signing, 8:00pm-**

Bayley made her entrance down the ramp, and truth be told, the bubbly happy Diva was very nervous for this contract signing.

But she had _earned _it. She beat Emma, Charlotte, and Becky Lynch to become the number one contender for the NXT Women's title, which was currently being held by The Boss, Sasha Banks.

The tension between the two girls once they were in the ring at the same time was unreal. Both of them wanted the same thing. Sasha wanted to keep the title, while Bayley wanted to finally get the chance to hold the title, and be able to say that she had accomplished her dream.

They both wanted that title.

The cheers from the crowd made her feel less anxious, finally giving Bayley the courage she needed to speak as she picked up her mic. "First of all, Mr. Regal, I just wanted to say thank you and the NXT fans, because if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't even be here. This is…" She paused as more cheers filled the arena. The crowd split between Sasha and Bayley cheers.

"This is a huge match, and this is the biggest match of my _life_. I've been in this position before, and every time I have let it slip through my fingers. But not this time, that's right. This time is different, I feel it, and I think all of you can feel it," Bayley said, pointing to all of the NXT fans. "And I think that Sasha Banks can feel it, too." She said, and then she signed the contract. She stood there, feeling proud, and as she stood up tall, "Bayley's gonna hug you" chants filled the arena, and she felt so many emotions run through her. This time...it was going to be different. It _had _to be.

Sasha then picked up her mic, ready to speak her mind. "This is a big moment for you, isn't it? In front of all these fans that love you. I mean, do you hear them?" Sasha asked, chuckling slightly as "let's go Bayley, let's go," chants broke out. "There's a reason NXT is in Brooklyn and not here," Sasha added. "Because Bayley, it's going to be the biggest show in NXT history! And the best part about that is you're going to be in the ring with _me_. I mean, just look at you."

"Can you do something about these people!?" The Boss snapped, once the "Sasha's ratchet" chants had broken out through the arena. "Excuse me! I am trying to talk!" She told the fans, as she started to become annoyed. "I am _not _ratchet! I am the NXT Women's Champion! You're scared, Bayley. You're scared. I mean, I would be too. You're looking at the baddest Diva in the WWE. It's not the fact that you're not good, Bayley Wayley, it's just you're not _me_. You know it, and everybody here knows it!"

"Bayley's better" was the next chant to be said by the fans. Bayley couldn't help but to smile. The fans were behind her. She had that on her side. Of course the crowd was once again split as some of them chanted, "no she's not".

Sasha waited a moment before continuing. "At Takeover, Bayley, I'm going to submit my name in history. As the greatest NXT Women's Champion this company has ever seen. NXT or WWE, you're going to find out why I'm the am The Boss." She then stamped her name onto the contact, grabbed her title, and turned around to leave.

"Excuse me, Sasha. You're leaving? I know how these contract signings work. I've watched a lot of WWE in the past. You think you're just gonna walk out? I saw what you did to Becky Lynch in your guys' contract signing, and you think you can just walk out of mine like it's nothing. I'm ready to fight _now_! You think I can't beat you, Sasha Banks!? I'm ready to fight _now_!" Bayley said, before placing her mic back down onto the table.

The Boss picked up her mic, looking far from please with the Diva who stood across from her. "You think I'm scared of you? Becky and Charlotte were threats. You're not, sweetheart. Let's face the facts, Bayley! They're the reason I'm on RAW and Smackdown and you're not. You wanna know why? Because you're a loser. You're pathetic. You think you're a role model for all these little girls? I mean, look at this one dressed just like you!" Sasha said, pointing to Bayley's biggest fan, who was a little girl named Izzy. "How sad. You know what a real role model is, Bayley? _Me_. Because I'm going to teach all these little girls that fairytales don't come with happy endings. You're facing the best. You're facing the NXT Women's Champion. As far as fighting you tonight….guess what? I don't have time for that because you're just _not worth it_!" Sasha smirked at the bubbly Diva from across the table, dropped down her mic, and then exited the ring.

Bayley wasn't going to have any of that, however. No. She was ready, and she was going to show Sasha that she meant it. Running up the ramp, she attacked The Boss from behind. The two girls had to be pulled apart from each other as three referees came out to hold Bayley back.

Saturday could not get here fast enough for Bayley. That title was going to be hers.

* * *

As soon as Bayley had set foot backstage, she was met by Sami Zayn, as he wrapped his arms around her, giving her a hug. "You did great out there," he whispered against her hair. "Sasha doesn't stand a chance against you this Saturday. You're going to walk out of NXT with that title on Saturday. I can feel it."

Bayley smiled against Sami's skin as her face was still buried in Sami's chest. She had to admit, being greeted by him as soon as she got backstage did calm her nerves a bit. She had every reason to be nervous. This was in fact the biggest match of her career. "What if I fail?" She whispered. Her voice was so soft and muffled that Sami had almost missed what she said.

"Bayley," he whispered softly as he took a few steps back so the California Native was forced to make eye contact with him. "You _won't _fail. You're _ready _for this. You have _worked _for this. You have the fans behind you. This Saturday is going to be _your _moment. I promise." He pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead before wrapping his arms around her, bringing her into another hug.

He believed in Bayley, and he knew that the fans believed in Bayley, all that was left now was for Bayley to believe in herself. Sami knew that deep down, the bubbly Diva _did _believe in herself. She even said herself that this time it was going to be different. She could feel it. The fans could feel it, Sasha could feel it. Everyone could feel it.

She just had to take a deep breath, and jump right in. She _could _beat Sasha Banks, and Bayley was very much capable of becoming the next NXT Women's Champion. She was the underdog that everyone had grown to know and love. She just needed to keep her head held high, and hang onto that positive mindset of hers.

If could hang in there, and do both those things, she would walk out of NXT Takeover with the title around her waist. This moment was hers, all that left for Bayley to do now was to embrace it.

* * *

**-Friday, August 21st, 10:48pm- **

Renee was exhausted. The last sixteen days for the blonde had been nothing short of a living hell. She wanted to go home so, so bad. But even after two weeks, she still had no idea where she was.

Emma had yet to let Renee set foot out of the small room the Australian blonde had locked her in. It had no windows, no furniture, nothing. Renee felt small, she felt dirty, and she wanted nothing more than to go home.

She couldn't get what Emma had told her out of her head. How Dean had cheated on her with Paige. In all honesty, it broke her. It killed her inside because Renee was trying so hard to be good enough for Dean. She was trying so hard to show the Lunatic Fringe how she truly felt. She was trying so hard to show him just _how much_ she cared about him.

She had even gone out of her way to call Roman so she would be able to learn more about Dean. The pain in her chest was real, and it was deep. Dean had hurt her. Renee had only realized that she had been crying once she saw one of her own teardrops land onto the wooden floor that she sat on.

Why wasn't she good enough for him? What had she done wrong? Or what had she done to make him so unhappy? Shaking her head, she brushed away a few of her tears with the back of her hand. Even though Dean had had hurt her, she still couldn't walk away from the Ohio native.

She had made a promise to always be there for him. She couldn't walk away from Dean even if she wanted to. The thing was, she _didn't _want to.

The Canadian blonde had fallen too hard for him, and there was no taking any of that back. The way he made her feel whenever they shared a kiss. He made Renee feel alive. She was drawn to him for reasons she had yet to figure out.

The force pulling her towards Dean was a strong one, and she was too weak to fight it. It wasn't something she wanted to fight, anyways. Instead, she wanted to help him. She wanted to help him love, and help him know that he was very capable of being loved, too.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Emma coming into the room. Emma threw a sandwich at the girl she had kidnapped, and held hostage for over two weeks as if Renee was some type of dog. "Eat up," she told the blonde.

Trying the best to hide the shame in her eyes as a feeling of worthlessness filled Renee, the blonde quickly ate the sandwich. She didn't want Emma to take it away. That was something she had experienced before, and she never wanted to go through that again.

Renee's throat was slowly starting to become raw from not drinking enough fluids, but Emma was very picky about when Renee could have food or water. She wanted to torture Renee, and so far, Emma had done one hell of a job of doing so.

The sound of a plastic water bottle hitting the hardwood floor startled Renee, but she wasted no time picking the bottle up as she downed it. She had it gone in less than two minutes, choking slightly from drinking the water so fast.

But the cool liquid on her raw throat felt so good that she really didn't care.

"He's _never _going to come looking for, you know. He doesn't give a damn about you, honey. Because he did...he wouldn't have screwed Paige behind your back, now would he Renee? Maybe you're a bad girlfriend. Or maybe he just sees you for the ugly bitch that you _really_ are." Emma said coldly, locking eyes with Renee. "You're _never _going to go back home, because I'm not going to let you." Emma added before picking up the empty water bottle from where it lay on the floor, and kicking Renee in the mouth. She then made her way towards the door. "Sweet dreams, Renee." Emma called over her shoulder as she closed the door.

A heavy shaky sigh left Renee as she wiped the blood from her lip, and listened to Emma lock the door from the outside. _Please come find me, Dean. _The Canadian blonde thought to herself. _I hate to admit it, but just this once...__**I**_ _need __**you.**_

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter is finished! I cannot wait for Takeover! I'm really, really, hoping that Bayley walks out with the title! Can't wait for SummerSlam, either! Should be an awesome weekend for us wrestling fans! As always, please don't forget to review, and thanks for reading! - Melly.**


	12. Dreams Really Can Come True

**A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! But I really hope that you like this chapter! Also, I should point out that I'm going to open this chapter with Bayley's point of view because it's so very important to me!**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Dreams Really Can Come True**

* * *

_Tonight is __**finally **__going to become __**my **__night. I __**am**_ _going to walk out of NXT Takeover with the title, and I couldn't be more excited about it. Of course, I have butterflies in the pit of my stomach, and I'm really nervous. But I'm also __**very **__ready._

_I know that this time is my time because of my mindset this time around. It's different. I've been in this position before where I have been given a title shot before, and I am saddened and ashamed to say that I have allowed those opportunities to slip through my fingers. _

_Even though I do have a slight amount of self-doubt in the back of my mind going into this match, I am feeling so much more confident. It's __**my **__time to show the world what __**I **__am made of. _

_I am very well aware of the fact that people see me as the underdog, and I have no problem with it. In fact, part of me embraces it because then it gives me even more of a chance to prove people wrong. _

_I too am a part of the Four Horsewomen, and while I have been overlooked due to people feeling the need to take my spot, tonight I will no longer be the one who is overlooked. _

_Tonight is going to make be my night to make a statement. _

**-NXT Takeover Brooklyn, Sasha Banks VS Bayley- **

The match between Sasha Banks and Bayley had most definitely stole the show without a doubt. They didn't just steal NXT takeover, the two fellow Diva's stole the entire weekend. They went out there, both of showing the world that Divas were very capable of co-main-eventing a pay-per-view.

_This is it, this is my moment. _Bayley thought to herself as she stood on the top rope, both her and Sasha fighting for the upperhand. The California native would be the one to get the upperhand, and moments later she would deliver a reverse hurricana to Sasha Banks.

After a moment, Bayley stood to her feet, tightened her ponytail, and then she gave Sasha a Bayley to Belly before going for the cover.

One...two...three.

As Bayley heard her own music play throughout the Barclay Center, she couldn't hide the emotion that she had been feeling. Finally, after two and a half years of fighting for a dream since she was an eleven year-old little girl, her dream had come true.

She was your NXT Women's Champion.

Feeling overwhelmed with the feeling of joy, Bayley stood to her feet as she looked around, listened to the fans cheer for her as they chanted her name, and took all of this in.

Her dream really had come true. Her dream was now her reality.

The bubbly Diva looked to her right to see Charlotte and Becky Lynch make their way into the ring to congratulate her. The two friends gave her each a hug, and then lifted Bayley up onto their shoulders as Bayley held the title above her head, her heart swelling with joy.

Becky and Charlotte set Bayley down, and then the two girls have one final hug just as Sasha made her way into the ring.

Bayley and Sasha stood there as they hugged one another, the emotion very, very clear. Charlotte and Becky would join into the hug too as NXT chants could be heard throughout the arena.

Once they had all pulled away from one another, The four women stood there together, all of the proud of each other.

It was most definitely picture perfect, and a sight that would never be forgotten.

* * *

The moment Bayley got back to her locker room, she sat down on the bench, took a deep breath, and allowed the tears to roll down her cheeks.

It was hard for the bubbly Diva to come to terms with the fact that she was infact holding the Women's title. It wasn't that Bayley didn't believe in herself, or think that she was capable, because of course she did.

It just happened to seem so surreal at this moment.

As she looked down at the title, and Bayley ran her thumb over the cool metal of where her name plates were now in place.

"I did it. I finally did it," the bubbly Diva whispered to herself as a few more tears tickled their way down her cheeks.

This was going to take some time to get used to.

A knock at her door caused the brunette to look up, as she stood to her feet, crossed her locker room, and opened the door to see Sami Zayn standing on the other side. "Hey there Champ," he greeted, giving her a very wide smile.

"Hey!" Bayley said, laughing a little as she stepped aside so Sami would be able to come in.

"So how does it feel to finally hold the gold?" Sami asked, giving her another wide smile as he leaned against the door that had just clicked closed.

Giggling quietly, Bayley looked up at him, as their eyes meet, and then she spoke. "It feels really, really good. My childhood dream has finally come true! Honestly I'm still having a little bit of a hard time wrapping my head around the fact that this title is actually mine now, you know?"

"You'll get used to it really quick," he muttered in a soft tone. "I promise," he added as he brushed some of her brown hair out of her face. It was still messy after her match. "I'm a mess," Bayley laughed.

Sami shook his head. "You look perfectly fine," he said quietly. "I'm really, really proud of you, Bayley." Sami's voice was a soft whisper as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

"Thanks. Sami," Bayley whispered back as she let out a breath that she had been holding since her match with Sasha had even began.

Sami was the first one to pull away from the hug, and then their eyes met once more. Creasing Bayley's cheek, Sami leaned in, and gave her a soft kiss.

Tonight was most definitely a night Bayley would never forget.

* * *

**-August 23rd, 7:17am- **

Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns sat in a local coffee shop getting some breakfast. The two brothers had a huge match later tonight, and both of them were most definitely ready for a fight.

Dean took a large bite of his glazed donut, stuffing his face with much more food than necessary. Once he had swallowed it, he then took a sip of his coffee, swallowing it obnoxiously.

"You animal," Roman laughed, taking a sip of his coffee. Not satisfied with the way it tasted, the Samoan added just a little bit more sugar to it.

"I'm hungry, alright man?" Dean replied, taking another large bite.

"You got a clear head going into tonight's match?" Roman asked.

"Yeah, I got a clear head. You better bet my head is in the game. I should askin' you the same thing, my brotha. Is your head in the game, or are you too busy thinkin' 'bout Cleopatra?"

Roman shot his best friend a look. "My head is gonna be in the game tonight, you can believe that. What about you? You busy thinking about Renee?"

Ambrose fell quiet, took a sip of his coffee, and then he finally spoke. "Of course I've been thinkin' 'bout her, alright? I don't know where the fuck she's at, and all I do know is that fuckin' bitch Emma has got her, and clearly that's not good."

"I know it's not, but I'm sure Renee will be….okay. The girl is strong, and she's a fighter. She'll be alright."

Dean didn't say anything. He just finished his third donut for the morning. His blue eyes then drifted over to where Bo Dallas entered the coffee shop. "This idiot," Dean mumbled to himself.

He watched as Bo Dallas didn't pay attention to where he was going. _Typical Bo_, the Lunatic Fringe thought to himself.

"Good morning, Roman! Good morning Dean!" Bo Dallas said in his usually high pitched annoying voice.

"Shut the fuck and go bother someone else Dallas," Ambrose snapped, not in the mood for his shenanigans.

Frowning sadly, Bo turned around to leave, but instead he clashed right into a waitress who was bringing coffee and donuts to a nearby table. All half of dozen donuts went flying into the air, as well as the cup of hot coffee, and a cup of iced coffee.

The waitress let out a scream, but managed to keep her balance. Although, unfortunately for Bo Dallas, he wouldn't be so lucky. All of the donuts hit him in the head, one after another, and then the hot coffee splashed onto his sensitive skin.

Bo let out a painful yelp as the hot beverage splashed him in the face. He would be somewhat relieved when the ice coffee hit him in the face next.

Turning around too quickly on his heel to leave, Bo slipped, causing him to go into the air a few feet before falling flat onto his back.

Chuckling quietly to himself, Ambrose glanced at his best friend, and then he got an idea. The Lunatic Fringe got up out of his seat with the jar that contained the sugar, and dumped it all over Bo, laughing in the process. "Toss me one of those jelly containers Ro," Dean commented.

Shrugging one shoulder, Roman tossed Dean two of the small grape jelly containers. He hated grape jelly anyway, it was the worst.

"Thanks my brotha," Dean said before opening both jelly containers, and dumped them out so both of landed right on the face of Bo Dallas. He then pulled out his wallet, and handed a four dollar tip to the girl who had been their waitress . "Thanks for the great service, darling. I'm really sorry about the inconvenience." He said, nodding towards Bo who was still on the floor. He then turned to Roman, "let's bounce."

Roman nodded, and the two brothers left the coffee shop. They had a big match to go and get ready for later tonight.

* * *

**-12:47pm-**

Mike Mizanin had a lot on his mind. He had been getting lost in his own thoughts quite a bit lately, but that was mainly because all he wanted to do was to be able to get his girl back.

He knew that Eve was confused, scared, and feeling extremely lost. But he somehow had to find a way to figure out to help Eve see that he truly was here, and that he was here to stay. Matt throwing himself into the mix didn't help any.

He had texted Dolph asking The Showoff to meet him at a small local restaurant so they could grab something to eat while they talked. The Showoff had agreed, but mentioned that he would be bringing Summer along as well, and Miz said that it would be fine. He didn't care. All he did care about was finding Eve.

Miz sat down at a table just as Dolph and Summer walked in together.

"Hey man, what's up?" Dolph asked as he sat down at the table across from his buddy.

"I need you guys to help me think of a way to help me expose Matt for the fraud he is. I need to get Eve back. Her and I are going to have a child on the way here in four short months, and I need to be in that child's life. Not only that, but I need my fiancée back, okay?" He sighed heavily, raking a hand through his messy brown hair. "I miss her, alright? None of this is easy for me right now. None of it. It fuckin' sucks."

The Showoff nodded his head in understanding. "I know, man. I know how much Eve means to you," he said. Truth be told, he never really did expect Miz to settle down, but the A-Lister was in the process, and it was clear that Eve was the one for him. "We'll help you get your girl back, don't worry dude."

"Thanks," Miz mumbled, feeling slightly sad. He hadn't spoken to Eve properly in weeks, and it was starting to eat away at him. Hell, he hadn't spoken to Eve properly in _months_. It was slowly starting to stress Miz out, because he _knew_ that this was a time where Eve needed him the most, and rightfully so. After all, she was carrying his child, and he should be there for her every step of the way during this wonderful journey.

"There has to be _something_ he doesn't know that you know, bro. There has to be something that will help set you two apart from each other, you know?"

Thinking for a few moments, Miz fell quiet, and then an idea had crossed his mind. "There's no way he knows what kind of ring I got Eve with her engagement ring. There's no way in hell that bastard knows. That's something only Eve and I know. No one else."

"Then that's where you should start," Summer said with a nod of her head.

Taking a deep breath, Miz nodded his head, and then took out his black iPhone6 from his pocket. His thumbs quickly flew over his touch screen, and then he sent a text to his fiancée.

_Hey, can we talk? It's important. I miss you. I love you. - Miz_

* * *

Emma entered the room where Renee had been for the last eighteen days. She had a wicked smirk on her face, and right away Renee knew that this wasn't going to be good at all. "Hello, Sweetheart," she greeted, her smirk growing even wider. "How are you today? Are you feeling alright? Are you hungry?" She taunted as a laugh left her. "It's okay to be scared, honey. But we both know I would never hurt you, right?" Emma whispered into Renee's ear as she kneeled down in front of her.

_Smack!_

Emma's hand collided so fast and so hard with the side of Renee's face that the Canadian blonde could taste her own blood in her mouth within a matter of seconds. The pain was so intense that Renee couldn't stop the whimper of pain from leaving her body.

"Shut the fuck up!" Emma roared. "You have nothing to be crying about, you stupid bitch. This is nothing. Just wait until I'm finished with you. You're gonna be so, so sorry that you ever spoke to Dean Ambrose in the first place. He's _mine_! Do you hear me!? He's mine, Renee! He was _never_ yours! He was mine, and he will _always_ be _mine_! My relationship with him was doing just fine until you came along! And then you ruined _everything_! All of it! But you know what? It's alright, and you wanna know why it's okay, Renee? Because during the time he was with me, he never did cheat on me. But you...honey, he's only been with you for a little over two months, and he;s already fucked someone behind your back." Emma laughed again.

Renee lowered her head as tears began to string her brown eyes. She _refused_ to cry in front of Emma, but the Australian's words were indeed hurtful ones. _He cares about me. Even if he did cheat on me with Paige, it doesn't matter because I care about him. I care for him so much, and I promised him I wouldn't walk away from him. That I was here to stay, no matter what. I intend on keeping that promise._ Renee thought to herself as she tightly shut her eyes, hoping that Emma would go away.

"I brought a friend along with me today," Emma said, her tone of voice switching to cheerful faster than Renne could blink.

Renee slowly opened her eyes when she heard the opening of the squeaky door. "Renee, this is Dana Brooke. Dana, this is the bitch I've been telling you about for the the past few weeks." Emma explained, walking towards the door.

"What do you want me to do to her?" Dana questioned, as she gave Renee a creepy look. One creepy enough to send chills down Renee's spine.

"You can do whatever the hell you want to do to her, just don't want untie her. Make her as uncomfortable as possible, torture her, and teach her a lesson."

Dana nodded her head, kicking Renee right in the ribs. Emma laughed loudly as she heard Renee cry out in pay. "It's like music to my ears." She laughed again.

After thirty minutes of torture, Emma came back into the room, and this time the Australian blonde had her Galaxy Note 5 in her hand. She had Dana come stand next to her before squatting down in front of Renee. "Say cheese," Emma said with a fake smile as she took Renee's picture. "I'm gonna send this to that wonderful boyfriend of yours." She said, and then the two blonde's left the room, leaving Renee in the room alone, cold, tired, hungry and miserable.

_Please come and find me, Dean. Save me._ Renee thought to herself as tears began to trickle down her cheeks once more. The Canadian native wasn't sure how much more of this she could take.

* * *

**-Roman and Dean VS Bray Wyatt and Harper-**

Just as Dean was going to throw his phone into his gym back and make his way to the gorilla position since his match was in a few minutes, he heard it go off. The notification on his home screen let the Lunatic Fringe know that he had a text from Emma. He was going to ignore it, but then one a single thought crossed his mind.

_Renee._

Sighing heavily, Dean unlocked his phone, and opened Emma's text message. It was a picture of Renee. His heart sank. She looked absolutely terrible. Her arms had bruises on them as well as other parts of her body, and some of them were slowly starting to turn yellow. Dean didn't know much about these kinda things, but he knew it wasn't a good thing. His blue eyes darkened with anger as he took notice of her bloody lip and black eye. Ambrose also noticed that she looked like she hadn't ate much in the last two weeks. He then noticed that there was text message below the picture.

_She's so miserable, Dean. She would never admit it aloud, but I know deep down she's begging for you to save her. I suggest you find her soon, my starcrossed lover. Because time is ticking. _

"Fuck!" Dean yelled, not being able to look at the picture anymore. He threw the phone into his bag, and slammed the door to his locker room on his way out. How the fuck was he supposed to focus on his match tonight after seeing that? He couldn't get the image of Renee out of his head. He had to save her. He _had _to.

As Dean made his way down the ramp and to the ring as he listened to the fans cheer for him, he tried his best to focus on the task at hand. But it was hard. Now he truly was in a fight, and the Ohio native had to make sure that him and his best friend came out as the winners.

The two brothers put on a hard fought match that showed the chemistry the two of them had. Reigns and Ambrose worked very well together, and there was no doubt about it.

Their chemistry and determination not to be defeated had led the two brothers to victory, but they both knew that this war was far from over.

Dean made his way backstage as Roman followed his best friend, just a few steps behind him.

"Hey, you good?" Roman asked, stepping in front of Dean. "I know this morning you told me that your head was going to be in the game, but you seemed a little distracted out there tonight."

The Lunatic Fringe walked away, bumping shoulders with Roman as he made his way back to his locker room.

The only thing that mattered to him right now was finding Renee.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter is finally finished! I have to point out that I named this chapter "Dreams Really Can Come True" because Bayley finally accomplished her childhood dream. I was so, so, proud of her. The moment Bayley got that three count, I started crying happy tears. After two and a half years, she finally got the gold! She and Sasha STOLE the freakin' weekend. I cannot wait for the two of them to MAIN EVENT Takeover next month! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you soon with chapter thirteen! Please don't forget to review! Thank you! - Melly. **


	13. It's Not Always Easy

**A/N: Hi y'all! Sorry for going MIA with this story. :( It won't happen again! Enjoy chapter thirteen! -Melly**

**Chapter Thirteen: It's Not Always Easy **

**-September 9th, 2015-**

Over the next couple of weeks, Ambrose had a hard time focusing on his current tasks at hand, whatever they were at the time being. His mind was currently clouded, and he found himself constantly thinking about Renee. One thing was for sure, once he had finally found the Canadian blonde, he would never let her go again.

Thankful that he had today off, he got up at five in the morning, and began to look for Renee. This was something he had to do on his own. He blamed himself for the reason she had gone missing, anyways. The least the Lunatic Fringe could do was look for the girl he now called his girlfriend.

Growing frustrated, Ambrose punched the steering wheel. Even after hours of looking, he knew that he was nowhere near Renee, and it was making him go insane. He _had _to find her. He had to tell her was sorry, and he needed to kiss her. It had been so long since the two of them shared a kiss.

Taking a deep breath, Dean slowly exhaled, raked a hand through his brown hair which was messier than usual, and closed his eyes. Resting his forehead on the steering wheel, he began to think. If he wanted to find Renee, he would have to force himself to think like Emma. As much as he hated the idea of thinking that way, he knew he had no choice.

Ten minutes had passed, and then suddenly Dean sat up quickly, a loud gasp leaving his lips. He remembered a time Emma had rambled on about this cabin her family had, and how it was in the middle of nowhere. That's when it hit him. _Of course! I'm probably the only who knows about it since the bitch feels the need to tell me everything. Thank god I actually paid attention to her, just that once._

Taking off at full speed ahead, Dean made his way to where the cabin was. He knew it would take him a couple of hours to get there, but in the end he knew it would be worth it.

Two and a half hours later, he pulled up to where the cabin was. It was right where Emma had explained it to be, and just as Dean suspected, Emma's car was in the rocky driveway.

Not even waiting for the car to come to a full stop, the Lunatic Fringe slammed the driver door shut behind him, and ran inside, making his way through the front window. He saw no need to take the time to see if the front door was unlocked or not.

His blue eyes darted quickly around the main room and kitchen, since the two of them were combined together. Part of him was thankful that he didn't see Emma anywhere, but it also worried him. "Renee!" He shouted, as he listened to his own voice echo back at him.

He started to run towards a bedroom, it was the only bedroom with the door shut. He had a feeling that his girlfriend was in there. He jarred the doorknob roughly. "Renee, darlin', you in there?"

"Dean…?" He heard his own name being whispered in such a broken, raspy voice, but he knew that it belonged to his girl. That gave him all of the drive he needed to knock that door down with his own body.

The sound of Renee screaming made him freeze for a moment, and then he dropped onto his knees before her. He took her face into his hands. "Fuckin' hell," he mumbled. "I'm sorry, Renee. God, I'm so sorry…." he trailed off as he took in the sight before him. The Canadian blonde really did look absolutely terrible. Her face was covered in dirt, she looked as though she hadn't eaten properly in weeks, and overall, she looked like hell. "I'm so sorry," he said again, having no idea what else there was to say.

The sound of a cocking gun caused the Lunatic Fringe to snap his head to the left. He saw Emma standing before him, the gun in her hand, and pointed directly at Renee. There was no way in hell he was going to let his crazy bitch shoot Renee for a second time. He would take the bullet for her in an instant.

He was sick of being the reason she was in so much pain lately.

"Dean," Emma said his name in such a sickening way that Dean had to force himself not to throw up. "How nice of you to stop by," she flashed him a smile that caused him to feel sick to his stomach, and he slowly stepped in front of Renee, ready to take a hit for her if it came down to that.

"Cut the fuckin' bullshit, Emma. I ain't got the time to be here with you right now. You're gonna let my girl fuckin' go, and you ain't gonna hurt no more. You hear me, Emma? Renee is my girlfriend, and you're just gonna have to learn to accept it!" He was yelling now, but he didn't give a damn.

Emma eyes darkened, and then the sound of the gun going off caused Renee to scream and Dean to , this shot had gone down into the floor. Emma laughed. "Fine, I'll let the bitch go. But only on one condition. Tell Renee about how you fucked Paige. Tell her how the sex was _so _wonderful. Tell her how she'll _never _compare to Paige! Then….I'll let both of you go, unharmed. I just want to see the look on her face once you tell her." Emma laughed again.

Renee looked up at Dean from where she sat on the floor, tears soaking her face. A look of hopelessness and hurt filled her brown eyes as she stared at him. She opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn't find the words.

Slowly turning himself around so he was facing his girlfriend, Dean crouched down in front of Renee. He took a deep breath, and then he slowly let it out, swallowing hard. "I did….I did sleep with Paige, Renee. And I can't...I can't even begin to tell you how guilty I've felt about it since it happened…" he trailed off, his voice was low as he spoke, and the shame in his tone of voice was obvious. He was going to continue, but then he changed his mind. He knew that this was a talk that needed to be done in private, and it was most definitely not a talk he wanted to have with Emma around.

Spinning around quickly, he got into the face of Emma as he took the gun out of the Australian's hands so fast that she had absolutely no time to react. Pointing the gun at Emma, his blue eyes quickly darkened, as did the tone of his voice. "It's not so fun starin' down the barrel of gun. Is it Emma?" He threatened. "All I have to do is pull this fuckin' trigger, and you'd feel the pain you caused Renee when you shot her." He shook his head, his mind was starting to race.

"Dean…."

The sound of Renee whispering his name as loud as she could manage caused him to lock eyes with her. "Don't….then you'll just be as bad as she is. Let's get the hell out of here, please." She was nearly begging him. "I just wanna get out of here."

"Alright, darling," he said quietly. He went over to where Renee was tied up, and untied her with his right hand. The gun still clenched in his left. Once he had freed his girlfriend, he picked her up carefully with one arm, and gently tossed her over his right shoulder.

Walking backwards, he kept his eyes locked on Emma, all the way until he was out of the bedroom. Then he turned around, running full speed ahead towards the front door.

Jumping over all four steps that lead up to the front porch, Dean landed on his feet, running over to where he had parked his silver four door car. He placed Renee in the passenger seat, closed the door, and then made his way over to the driver's side.

Looking down at the gun that was in his hands, the Lunatic Fringe saw no reason to keep it. He threw it hard as he could as he watched it fly into the lake that was behind the cabin.

Taking a deep breath, Dean opened the door and got into the car. He was thankful that Renee was safe now. But he knew that the next challenge he faced was going to be one of his biggest yet, and that was fixing their relationship.

* * *

**-Sunday, September 13th, 2015, 3:52pm-**

Becoming the NXT Women's Champion was something Bayley was getting used to for sure. It was hard for her to believe that finally, after two and a half years of being here that her dream had come true. It was hard for her to grasp that people were _still _talking about her match with Sasha from almost a month ago. It made her so, so, proud.

The sound of her getting a text message pulled the bubbly Diva from her thoughts. She couldn't help but to smile when she noticed that it was from Sami. The two of them had been talking quite a bit lately, and it made her happy. Sami made her happy. Regardless of the fact that Bayley was a naturally happy person, she knew that this was a totally different level of happiness.

_Hey Champ! - Sami_

Bayley laughed, rolling her eyes in a playful manner. Whenever Sami addressed her now, it was always as champ. It totally made her grin, and even blush just a little bit.

_Hey Sami! - Hug life_

Moments later, another text message came through. This time Bayley made sure to read it a couple of times, because in all honesty, it was the last thing she had expected.

_What would you say if I asked you out on a date? How about it? What do you say? We can do whatever it is you want. - Sami._

The California native chewed her lip for a moment as she thought this over. A date with Sami? She didn't even know that Sami had any kind of interest in her. The thought of going on a date with Sami caused her heart to beat just a little fast. It sounded wonderful, and she was well aware of the fact that Sami was indeed a true gentleman. In all honesty, she had nothing to lose at all. Finally, she sent her reply.

_A date sounds wonderful! I'm down for that! - Hug life._

_Great, I'll see you tonight! - Sami._

* * *

**-Bayley's apartment, 8:oopm-**

Bayley had no idea what to wear on her date with Sami tonight. Hell, she had no idea what the two of them were even going to be doing. But she knew that Sami would be here at any given moment, and as she looked at herself one last time in the mirror, she hoped that her current outfit would be good enough.

A knock at her door caused Bayley to jump. Taking a deep breath, she took quick steps over to the door, and then opened it. "Hi Sami!" She exclaimed, smiling brightly at him. She felt her body relax when she noticed at Sami had dressed casually too.

"Hey Bayley," he replied, giving her a warm smile. "You ready to go?"

"Yes!" She said excitedly, and the two of them headed out for a night of fun.

Thier date night was a simple one, which was perfect for the both of them. They had gone to dinner, raced a few laps in go karts, played a game of mini golf, and then finished the night off with some ice cream cones.

When the two of them once again found themselves at Bayley's front door, Sami was the first to speak. "I had no idea you were so competitive, Bayley! I mean, damn! You beat me two out of three times on the go kart races, and you beat me at mini golf! Next time I'm just gonna have to try harder," he winked. "But seriously, I had a really nice time tonight Bayley, and I hope that you had a great time, too. I would love to do this again with you some time soon."

Bayley smiled back at Sami. "I had a really nice time too, Sami. I had a lot of fun tonight. It was nice to have this much fun for once. It's been awhile since I've had this much fun. Thank you so much for everything tonight, Sami. I appreciate it. I really do."

Shaking his head, Sami took a step closer. "What kind of date would this be if I didn't pay for everything like a gentleman?" He smiled.

"It still would've been just as great," Bayley whispered, her heart starting to race even faster as she noticed Sami step even closer to her. Then his lips were on hers, and they were kissing.

After a couple of minutes, Bayley forced herself to pull away as she smiled at him shyly, tucking some hair behind her ear.

"Goodnight Bayley," he smiled.

"Goodnight Sami," Bayley replied, her voice was a soft whisper as she unlocked her door, and then glanced at Sami one last time before stepping inside and closing the door behind her.

* * *

**-Night Of Champions, September 20th, 2015- **

Dean wasn't ready for his match against Bray Wyatt, Braun Strowmen, and Harper. His head wasn't going to be in this match tonight and he knew it. He hadn't spoken to Renee since he had saved her because as soon as they got to the hotel, she had taken off running to get her own hotel room. The Canadian blonde hadn't given Ambrose a chance to speak, she didn't want to hear anything he had to say. Not that he blamed her. But damn did he miss that girl.

The roles were now reversed, and she was avoiding him at all costs. But whenever she had to interview him, the two of them forced themselves to be the professionals they were, and do their jobs. As soon as their segments were over, Renee would take off before Dean could even get two words out.

"You good man? We have a match in ten minutes."

The sound of his best friends' voice caused Dean to turn around. "Yeah, Roman. I'm good, don't worry." His answer was short and sweet, his tone of voice slightly cool.

Eyeing his best friend, Roman decided not to push on the subject. "Alright, see you out there."

The match hadn't gone the way any of them wanted it too, and the Lunatic Fringe had to control himself once Jericho had tagged himself into the match. It took everything he had inside of him not to jump into the ring and beat the hell out of Jericho. The three of them had lost the match simply because of the fact Jericho felt the need to be a glory hog, and "save the day", so to speak. It really got under the skin of Dean for some reason.

Storming off backstage, Dean pushed his way past everyone. He was so angry that he didn't even notice that one of the people he had bumped into was Renee. "Sorry," he mumbled. "I, I didn't see you." he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm sorry, darling. I should've watched where I was going."

Looking up at Dean, Renee couldn't bring herself to open her mouth. She just stared at him. The look of hurt was still very obvious in her eyes, and the Lunatic Fringe hated himself for it.

"Please say something, darling. Anything. I can't take this anymore. I can't take all of the tension and the awkward silences between us. It's makin' me crazy."

Shaking her head sadly, Renee simply turned on her heel and walked away. Little did Dean know, it broke her heart as much as it broke his.

* * *

**-September 24th, 2015- **

Needless to say, Miz hadn't been doing much lately. He didn't have much of a storyline going on, and for the moment he was okay with that. The only reason he was okay with it was because he had been trying to get Eve back into his life.

Finally, after weeks of trying, his estranged fiancee finally agreed to meet him. "Thanks for coming," he whispered as he sat down on the bed across from her. He would've sat next to her, but he didn't want to make her feel too uncomfortable.

"You're welcome," Eve whispered back, taking the glass of water Mike had handed her. She still couldn't understand how he was here in front of her. Every time she thought about it, or looked into his impossibly blue eyes, she couldn't help but to be emotional. It made so sense, and it still scared the hell out of her.

"Baby, listen to me. Please. I _know _that this scares you, I know that you still can't understand any of this, and I know that you don't believe that this is reality. But I _promise _you that it is. I would never, ever, want to hurt you in any type of way. You _know _this. If I could take all of this away for you, and put it on me, I would in a heartbeat. You are the love of my life, and that's when I asked you to marry me. When I asked you to marry me, I got you a ring with a rose shaped diamond because I know that those are your favorite types of flowers. _I _picked out that diamond for your ring. _I _picked out your ring. No one else would know that but me. No one else would know what kind of ring you have specifically other than the two because I picked it out, and you're the one wearing it, Eve. I _need _you to believe me. I want to be in your life, and I want to be in our child's life. I refuse to let you be a single mother."

Eve stared into the eyes of Mike, seeing the desperation in them. Deep down, she _knew _what Mike had just told her was all true. No one else knew the story behind Eve's ring besides the two of them. With tears rolling down her cheeks, she extended out her hand, touching the side Mike's face. "I...I missed you so much. This still makes no sense to me…" she trailed off, her voice shaky.

"Shhh, I know, baby. I know. But I _am _here, and the two of us are going to figure this out together, okay?" He smiled warmly at her. "We're just gonna take it one day at a time, one step at a time, sound good?"

Nodding her head, Eve slowly leaned forward, and for the first time in months, Mike shared a kiss with the love of his life.

* * *

**A/N: WOOOOO. A Chapter is finally up and posted! I hope that there are still people reading this! Once again, I'm sorry for going MIA with this story for a while! Please take the time to review! Thank you! - Melly. **


	14. It's Always Worse Before It's Better

**A/N: I'm back with another chapter of Fatal Attraction! I hope you like this one! Enjoy! And since it has been a couple of chapters, I will have a part of this have part of it from Dean's POV, too! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: It's Always Worse Before It's Better**

* * *

**-October 7th, 2015 Takeover Respect- **

Once again, Bayley and Sasha Banks _stole the show_. There was no doubt that both of those women were not only great at storytelling, but they were setting a new bar when it came to women's wrestling, and it was a bar that would most definitely be hard to beat.

In all honesty, after the match was over and Bayley went backstage, the California native found herself feeling a mixture emotions. Of course, she was happy because she had just put on amazing match where she and Sasha both left everything on the line, and the title was still in her hands. But she also felt a bit of sadness because now she was the only one out of the four horsewomen who wasn't on the main roster, and that was hard for her to accept.

She so badly wanted to called up to the main roster where the other three horsewomen were. The three of them had changed women's wrestling together in NXT, and she didn't want to be left out of the change they knew they would make on the main roster together.

"Once again, you steal the show." A voice said, chuckling softly.

Bayley turned around to see Sami standing there. Smiling, she shook her head playfully. She should've known that Sami was going to find her and congratulate her. "Hey Sami," she smiled. "And thanks. She and really did kick some ass out there tonight, huh?" She said as she walked over to him.

"Yeah, you did. I'm really proud of you, Bayley. You've come really far, and it's so cool to see you grow as a person."

Putting the belt over her left shoulder, Bayley offered Sami another smile. "Thanks Sami," she said again as she pulled her hair into a messy bun. "I'm gonna go shower up, but I'll probably see you around."

Sami nodded his head. In the back of his mind, he had this all planned out. He was going to ask Bayley to officially become his girlfriend. It had been something the two of them have been dancing around for awhile now, and he no longer wanted to just dance around it. He wanted it to become their reality. "See you around, Bayley." He said with a wave, and then he turned on his heel and walked away.

Taking a deep breath, Bayley went and sat on the bench in her locker room. Looking down at her title, the NXT Women's Champion wondered what was next for her, where she would go from here. Even though she wasn't sure of what was next for her, she was going to enjoy the win she had picked up tonight. She was also going to soak up the praise she had gotten from Triple H, and just how proud of herself she was.

Bayley was going to make sure that she left a legacy of her own while holding that NXT Women's title.

* * *

_They say that you learn from your mistakes, but I guess that they forgot to mention that it hurts like a bitch in the process._

_Cheating on Renee was the stupidest thing I could've ever done, and as weird as it sounds, I almost feel even worse for admittin' to the fact that I cheated on her. _

_Now my head is spinnin' and I gotta figure out what the fuck I'm gonna do to try and fix this shit. I just want things to go back to the way they were before they got all messed up._

_Not mention, I'm sure that Renee had enough to deal with considerin' the fact she was with Emma for weeks. Who knows what the crazy bitch put Renee through during that time. _

_I guess I cheated on Renee with Paige because of the fact she kinda….gets me in a way. I guess I could tell you that Paige is miserable like I am. You know what they say, misery loves company. _

_You see, the little Brit is miserable because she used to date that scumbag known as Seth Rollins. Of course bein' 'round him would make her miserable. Bein' 'round Seth makes __**everyone **__miserable. The bastard makes everyone miserable because he doesn't give two fucks about anything other than himself. _

_Call it harsh, but it's true. At times, the truth can hurt, but it's better than a lie. _

_Maybe that was my problem. I was honest with Renee right away when it came down to the whole cheating thing. Okay….not exactly right away, 'cause I waited for weeks to tell her in the first place. But in the end, I was honest with her. Maybe that's where I had messed up, other than cheatin' on her, of course. Because that's where I had totally fucked up. Maybe I should've just never admitted to it at all. But Emma had put me on the spot, and I couldn't lie to her. Not for any longer than I already had._

_I don't admit this too often, if ever. But I __**do **__like Renee. Do I love her? Hell if I know, it's too early to get into that shit. But what I will tell you is...that I wouldn't be with anyone other than the most beautiful girl in the world. _

_I gotta shut up the little voice in my head. The one that's always tellin' me Renee is too good for me. I don't know how many times that very thought has crossed my mind. But I gotta get rid of it. _

_Not only do I need to get rid of that thought, but I gotta come up with a plan to somehow get my girl back. Yeah...Renee is my girl. So what? This had to happen to me eventually, didn't it? _

_The thing is...I can tell that she meant what she said. Even if she is still mad at me right now….she ain't gonna go anywhere. I sank my crawls into that girl, and now….she has nowhere to go. _

**-October 15th, 2015-**

Things for the Lunatic Fringe only went from bad, to worse. Renee still hadn't spoken to him since they had gone their separate ways the night he had found her.

Admitting to Renee that he had cheated on her with Paige had it's pros and it's cons. He was happy that he had admitted to it because now he was hoping that it would make him feel less guilty.

Although, it didn't exactly work out that way for the Lunatic Fringe. Mostly because of the look on Renee's face when he finally did admit to the cheating on her with the Anti-Diva. The image was a heartbreaking one, and it was one that was burned into his mind. He couldn't seem to forget about it, no matter how hard he tried to.

Ambrose had no idea _how _he was going to go about fixing this. _If _he could fix it. Deep down he knew there had to be _someway _he could go about fixing it.

Sighing deeply, he hit the button in front of him so he could turn off the treadmill. That was enough working out for him today. Especially since he didn't have a clear head at the moment. God, why did he have to be so stupid?

Grabbing his towel, he wiped his face, and then quickly ran it through his hair. He then grabbed his water bottle, and headed out of the gym. He pulled his phone from his pocket as he walked down the hallway, staring down at the screen as he went back and forth in his mind on whether he should call Renee or not.

The Ohio native felt his body bump into something, and then he looked up to see that it was _someone_. The brown eyes of Renee locked with his blue eyes instantly. She stepped to the left, just as Ambrose stepped to his right.

Sighing heavily, Dean rubbed the back of his neck. "Renee...do you have a minute?" He asked her.

"Not really," she mumbled. "I got some stuff I need to do. So I'll see you around."

"Darling…" Dean sighed, raking a hand through his messy hair. "We're gonna have to have this talk sooner or later, you know…"

"Yeah, well today's not the day for it, Dean. It's just not." She snapped, and then she rushed away from her boyfriend before he could get out a single word.

"Renee!" Dean yelled, calling after her. "Wait. Please. I really need to talk to you…." he sighed, pausing for a moment as the blonde turned around face him. "Renee, we need to talk," he said again. He didn't know what else to say to her. "I really….I _am _sorry. I _know _I fucked up everything a hell of a lot, okay?"

"No, it's not okay." Renee responded quietly, her brown eyes staring down at the old carpet. "I am a very forgiving person, Dean Ambrose. I told you I would always be there for you, and I meant it. I will be there for you, as a friend." She went on to explain as the two of them locked eyes. "You cheating on me just isn't something I can forgive you for right now. I'm sorry."

Dean stared at her for a few moments, a blank look in his blue eyes. Did Renee just breakup with him? Shaking his head a little as he tried to make sense of what had just heard the best he could, he took a step forward. "Renee...I…" sighing deeply, he raked a hand through his hair. For the first time in his life, Dean had no idea what to say. He couldn't find the words no matter how hard he tried to. So, he said nothing.

He hated this feeling. Since when did he get caught up in all of this shit? It only proved something he knew all along. Renee was indeed a very, very special girl. But now he had lost her, and he had no one to blame but himself.

The two of them stood there in an awkward silence as they stared at one another. The pain in Renee's eyes didn't go unnoticed by the Lunatic Fringe, of course. It only made him feel worse.

Stepping forward just a little, Renee leaned forward as she placed her hands on his shoulders. "I'm sorry, Dean." She whispered in his ear before placing a gentle kiss on his cheek, and then forcing herself to walk away from the man she cared so much about.

Dean watched her go as the little voice in his head screamed at him to go after his girl, but he just couldn't bring himself to move for some reason.

The only thing he did know was that this really did hurt like a bitch.

* * *

**-October 23rd, 2015, 4:43am-**

The Miz was awoken from his deep sleep by the feeling of his fiancée shaking his body. Opening his eyes,he groaned softly as he sat up. "Eve?" He whispered.

"Mike, the baby, it's coming!" She cried as she held her stomach in pain, and another sharp cry left her.

The superstar known as the A-lister sat up in an instant as he jumped into bed, and stepped into the sweatpants he left on the floor as hurried around to the other side of the bed, picking up his shirt on the way. "Hang in there, baby," he mumbled softly as he picked up Eve into his strong arms gently. Next, he grabbed the overnight bag he had ready to go for the last week, and placed the car keys in his mouth.

Miz headed down the stairs quickly, but carefully as he kept reassuring the love of his life that he carried in his arms. He placed Eve in the car, set down the overnight bag, and then went to lock up the house. He roughly pulled his t-shirt over his head as he jogged back to the car.

Eve watched Mike run around, her forehead resting against the cool window. She couldn't stop herself from laughing softly. Mike would never admit it, but she knew that he was in total panic mode right now.

She had missed him, and although she was still trying to come to terms with the fact that he was actually alive, well, and here with her, Eve was slowly starting to accept it. The Denver native was _so _happy knowing that her little baby girl or boy was going to have both their parents.

"We're almost in there," Eve heard Mike say, bringing the Colorado native away from her thoughts. She knew that being in this child's life absolutely meant _everything _to Mike. Especially since his parents were divorced.

"You're doing a great job, Eve!" Mike said happily as he pulled into a parking spot almost a little too recklessly, but managed to stop the car just in time. He placed the keys in the overnight bag, threw the bag over his shoulder, and then went to go and get Eve.

"Please help my fiancée! She's gone into labor!" Mike exclaimed as soon as he got through the hospital doors.

A kind nurse had helped Eve right away as the wheeled the brunette into a room. Nine and a half hours later, the sound of a shrill cry could be heard throughout the hospital room.

The nurse handed Eve her newborn child, all wrapped up in a pink blanket. "Congratulations! The two of you have a baby girl! What name would you like me to put on the birth certificate?" She asked, giving them another bright smile.

Eve turned her head to Mike, and the two shared a look and then Mike nodded his head. The two of them had decided on a name the night Eve had allowed Mike back into her life.

"Madelyn Alexis Mizanin," Eve whispered as she placed a gentle kiss onto her daughter's forehead.

Mike allowed the tears to fill his eyes and roll down his cheeks. After all, this was the happiest moment in his life so far, and he was so proud to be a father. "Welcome to the world, baby girl." He whispered softly, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, and then he gave Eve two quick kisses on her lips before placing a loving kiss on her forehead; waiting a few moments before pulling away. "I am _so _proud of you," he whispered against her skin. "You did great, baby."

Eve smiled up at Mike as she was the one to kiss him this time. Mike then turned his attention back to his newborn daughter, his blue eyes still wet with tears. His heart filled with an overwhelming amount of joy as Madelyn looked up into the eyes of her father, cooing at him happily as her tiny hands moved about.

"She has your eyes, Mikey." Eve whispered softly as she too looked at her daughter, still feeling so overjoyed.

"I know," Mike proudly replied, a big smile crossing his lips as he looked into the crystal blue eyes of his daughter that matched his own.

A new chapter of Mike's life had just opened up, and he had a feeling that this chapter was going to be the best one yet.

* * *

**-Monday Night Raw, October 26th, 2015-**

The fact that Dean didn't have a match at Hell in a Cell last night, it did bother him. It bothered him because he _knew _that he was better than being left off the card. The mood of the Lunatic Fringe only worsened when he realized that he wouldn't have a match tonight, either.

There was a fatal four way being held tonight to see who would be going after the title next. He wasn't a part of the fatal four way, of course. It was only for those who had won their matches last night at Hell in a Cell. Considering the fact he didn't even a match, none of it mattered.

He had offered advice to his best friend, Roman Reigns though. If he couldn't go after the title, at least his best friend would have a chance to go after it.

He watched on from backstage as he listened to the crowd cheer for Roman, who was now the new number one contender for the title. Dean was happy for his best friend, he really was.

Not wanting to stick around the arena any longer, he decided to just let the hell out of there. He was thankful that he had managed to avoid Renee for the past couple of days, though he was sure that she was avoiding him too.

"Dean!"

The Lunatic Fringe turned his head to see Roman jogging over to where Dean stood.

"You wanna go grab a couple of beers?" The Samoan questioned.

Shaking his head, Dean opened the driver side door to his rental car. "No, thanks man. But I'm good," he replied, getting into the car. Then he closed the door, and took off, speeding out of the parking lot.

* * *

**A/N: Yayyyyy! I finished another chapter! I just want to take this time to say get well soon, Seth. I miss you already. :( It's not the same already, and it's only been week. D': Chapter fifteen is when I'll start with the tournaments, I didn't want to put in this chapter! Don't forget to review! Thank you, y'all! :] - Melly. **


	15. Whatever it Takes

**A/N: Enjoy chapter fifteen. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Whatever it Takes**

* * *

Ambrose closed the driver side door to his rental car as he turned around, looking at the entrance to the bar that was in front of him.

He wasn't sure why or how he had ended up here, but one thing he did know was that he needed a beer.

Sighing deeply, he leaned up against the side of his rental car, and pulled out his pack of cigarettes. He hadn't smoked one in quite sometime, but tonight he found himself needing one.

The Lunatic Fringe had so many things on his mind, and no matter how he tried, he couldn't stop thinking about Renee. He could no longer had a girlfriend, and even though it didn't seem like it...he didn't want to breakup with Renee at all.

Hell, she had broken up with him.

Taking his final drag from his cigarette, Dean then put it on the ground.

He walked into the bar, sitting on one of the stools.

"What can I get you?"

"I'll just take a beer. Thanks," Dean said once the bartender had slid it over to him.

As he sat there drinking his beer, it quickly turned into a second as he found himself getting lost in his thoughts again.

This was exactly why he never wanted to get into a relationship with Renee. He knew that in the end, he would only hurt her, and he has.

He wasn't sure what his next move was going to be, but he was going to try and figure it out.

* * *

**-Monday Night Raw, November 9th, 2015- **

Even though Dean didn't exactly have a clear head going into tonight's match against Tyler Breeze, the Ohio native knew that he needed to focus. This was to get him one step closer to the title. The title that he had slip through his fingers his fingers one too many times. He wasn't going to allow this to happen again. He _couldn't _allow this to happen for a second time.

His match with Tyler Breeze was a solid one. It was true that the young star who had just got called from NXT had a lot to show. He most definitely had a reason to be here, no doubt about it.

Tonight just wasn't his night, however. Because Dean Ambrose would eventually beat Tyler with the small package to walk away with the win.

As soon as the Lunatic Fringe had stepped backstage, he was told that Renee would be interviewing him later on for a Raw fallout. He nodded his head in response, mumbling that it was fine.

They had both had a job to do, and they needed to be professionals. Despite what was going on in their lives outside of the ring. As soon as the cameras started rolling, Ambrose flipped the switch he needed to flip, and he became the professorial he knew he was.

"Dean Ambrose, congratulations on moving forward in the WWE World Heavyweight Champion tournament. You defeated Tyler Breeze tonight. What's your game plan moving forward to the next round?" Renee questioned, and then held out the mic to Dean so he could reply.

"Well let's sit and meditate and marante on what just happened before we move on. Because I like these interviews on WWE's website to be a learning experience for the fans. If I were to….apply to you now on this concrete floor a perfect small package, how long do you think it would take for you to escape?" Dean asked, staring into the brown eyes of Renee, anxious to hear her answer.

"Me...personally….?" Renee slowly asked, the confusion clear in her voice.

"Yeah, yeah," Dean said with a nod of his head.

"I…"

Ambrose was quick to cut her off. "Never!" He exclaimed. "You would never escape a perfect small package! Ninety-nine percent a time, when a small package is done the right way by an expert wrestler like myself, they always work. Sometimes, an old bull like myself has to go back to the basics. I'm not a young, flashy kid like Tyler Breeze. Tyler Breeze was not defeated by Dean Ambrose, Tyler Breeze wasn't even defeated by a small package tonight. Tyler Breeze was defeated by….his desire to run down to the meadows and make time with young cows. Tyler Breeze is a very young bull. Full of...you know, of energy. Me, I'm an old bull. I _walk _down to the meadow. You know what I'm saying? I walk down to the meadow and I spend time with _all _the cows! Tyler Breeze wants to _run _down to the meadow and for _one _of the cows! When he ran into the meadow tonight, he ran right into a small package. A perfectly laid trap, set by the old bull. Now, what did we learn?"

Trying to hold back a laugh, Renee thought for a moment before giving Dean her answer. "Don't run to the bulls….?" When Dean just stared at her, she chuckled lightly, and then tried again. "Don't get in a small package?"

Shaking his head, Dean sighed. "You weren't even listening," he told her, and then he walked away.

Once the cameras stopped rolling, Renee sighed softly, leaning up against the wall for support. Her eyes landed on Dean's back, as she watched him walk away. The amount of chemistry the two had in those two minutes were most definitely undeniable.

It was true that everyone made mistakes, there was no one in this world who was perfect. She wanted to just run after him, and kiss the man she used to call her boyfriend.

But she just couldn't bring herself to move. As much as this was hurting her, maybe she was just better off this way.

* * *

They say that becoming a parent is one of the most rewarding jobs in the world. Miz was most definitely feeling that right now. His newborn daughter had quickly stolen his heart, and became the light of his life.

He had just finished feeding Madelyn her bottle, and now he was sitting in the rocking chair with her, waiting for her to fall asleep as he spoke to her softly. "You're gonna be beautiful just like your mama when you grow up. You know that? Hm Madelyn?"

He smiled as he looked down at his daughter, watching her eyes slowly starting to close. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead as he sat there in the wooden rocking chair, getting lost in his thoughts. He couldn't believe that he and Eve had brought her into this world. He was going to do everything he could do to raise her right, and give her the great life that she deserved.

After sitting with her for a few more minutes, Mike finally stood up, walked over to where his daughter's crib was, and then placed Madelyn inside of it. He stood over the crib, his blue eyes softening an incredible amount as he looked down at her. "Night, baby girl. Get some sleep, daddy loves you." He whispered, gently caressing her tiny cheek with his thumb.

Eve smiled, her eyes landing on Mike's back. She watched as Mike looked at their daughter with a love that only a father could have for their newborn daughter. Pushing herself off of the doorframe, the Denver native decided to go down the hall to their master bedroom.

A few moments later, Mike walked into their bedroom as well. "You're still up babe?" he asked Eve. "You should be sleeping. I want you to rest. You need to be getting some rest, Eve. You just gave birth to our daughter!"

Laughing softly, Eve made her way over to where Mike stood. She looped her arms around his neck loosely, and then she stretched up a bit so she could meet his lips with her own, giving him a gentle kiss. "Relax, baby. I'm fine. I promise, okay?"

Frowning, Mike could tell that this wasn't going to go the way he wanted. "Okay.." he mumbled, pulling his shirt over his head, and went to go lay down.

Eve laughed again, only a little louder this time as she turned out the light, and then laid down in the bed beside him. "Are you pouting?" She teased, running her fingers through his hair.

"No, of course not." Mike grumbled.

Eve pinned the Ohio native down onto his back as she sat on his waistline. "Mhmm, yes you are." She whispered in between the kisses she was giving him. "I'm fine, babe. I promise."

"Okay," Mike smiled, kissing Eve's forehead as she placed her head in his chest. "Night Eve, see you in the morning. And don't worry about getting up with Madelyn, I got it for tonight."

"Alright, I love you." Eve said as she kissed him one last time, and then closed her eyes before drifting off into a much needed sleep.

"I love you, too." Mike whispered as he too had fallen asleep.

* * *

**-Wednesday, November 18th, 2015-**

Bayley's match with Alexa Bliss tonight was one the California native was proud of without a doubt. Back in August when she said that she was going to leave a legacy of her own for everyone to remember while carrying that NXT Women's title, it was something that Bayley meant, and took a lot of pride in.

The NXT Women's champion couldn't help but to roll her eyes as soon as she heard Eva Marie's music hit. This would be interesting.

As soon as the redhead had made her way out to the ring, the boos began. It didn't bother Bayley at all, however. She was very well aware of the fact of how over she was with the crowd right now, and that was something Bayley embraced, and another thing she took a lot of pride in.

As soon as Eva opened her mouth, the boos only got louder. Bayley had to remind herself not to laugh, she couldn't help but to find this absolutely hilarious. She couldn't even hear a word Eva was saying.

By the end of the promo, Eva had demanded that she be in a title match against Bayley next Wednesday. Bayley was fine with that. She was a fighting champion, and she had no problem giving Eva a match that would soon become the fight of Eva's life.

All hugs everything.

Bayley walked into her locker room to see a single rose and a note with her name on it laying on the wooden bench in her locker room.

_Meet me in my hotel room tonight, at 11pm - Sami. _

* * *

**Saturday, November 21st, 2015-**

Dean had done it. He had beaten Ziggler this past Monday, which meant he was going to face Kevin Owen's tomorrow. Believe it or not, that was a match he was looking forward to. The Lunatic Fringe had always wanted to be able to get into the ring with Owens, and he would be given a chance this Sunday to do so.

If he got through Owens, and Roman got through Alberto, that meant that Dean would have to go one on one with his best friend in the finals.

With the WWE Championship on the line.

The Lunatic Fringe sighed heavily as he lay on his back in his hotel bed, staring at the ceiling. He had so much on his mind, and he had no idea how tomorrow was going to go, but he did know that it was going to be one hell of a night.

The sound of his phone going off had caused him to groan, and he shifted his head to the right so he could see where it sat on the nightstand in order to grab it.

Ambrose was shocked to see that he had a text from Renee. But it was one of those surprises that people saw as the good kind. He rarely got one of those.

His blue eyes scanned over the text message a few times. He was surprised that Renee had sent him anything at all. He was more than sure that she would never speak to him again.

However, Renee of course was a kind soul. One that knew the power in forgiving people for their mistakes. Even the terrible ones like Dean had made.

_I'll be thinking of you tonight, and all day tomorrow. Good luck in the tournament tomorrow night, Dean. Not that you'll need it. ;) - Renee. _

Dean smiled to himself as he sent a quick thank you back to Renee, set his phone back on the nightstand, and turned out the light. He then closed his eyes, hoping to get some much needed sleep.

He was going to out there tomorrow night, and win that title… no matter what it took for him to get it, no matter what the costs.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave your thoughts in a review! - Melly. **


	16. All or Nothing

**A/N: Here's chapter sixteen! Enjoy! - Melly.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: All or Nothing**

* * *

**-Survivor Series, Sunday, November 22nd, 2015-**

Dean woke up that morning feeling refreshed. He hadn't slept that well in weeks, and he couldn't help but to think that part of it was due to Renee texting him to encourage him for his match against Kevin Owens that would be happening in less than ten minutes. He was ready for this, and he knew that if he did in fact advance past Owens that he would be facing his best friend in the main event of the paper-per-view for the title. He was ready for that, too.

He and Owens put on a classic match, and once Dean had picked up the three count, he got one step closer to that title the Lunatic Fringe wanted to walk out with so badly. Even if that meant going toe to toe with his best friend and brother, Roman Reigns.

When he had walked down the ramp to face his b

est friend, he hadn't even bothered to change his shirt. He didn't see the point, and he was in the mood to fight.

After all, he was fighting for the championship, and even though Reigns is his best friend, that quickly went out the window the moment that bell had rang.

The match between the two brothers was most definitely a fast paced one, but it was one the fans had been wanting to see for quite sometime.

Unfortunately for Dean however, neither he nor his best friend would walk out as champion, and now they were stuck in the fella era.

Great.

After just one night of RAW with Sheamus holding the title was enough to make the WWE Universe lose their minds. How were they going to make it through this stupis Fella title run?

* * *

**-Monday night RAW, November 30th, 2015-**

On Smackdown last Thursday night, the Lunatic Fringe become the new number one contender for Kevin Owen's intercontinental championship. All of that was now hanging in the balance however, because of The Authority. They had explained that because of his best friend's most recent "choices", his shot at the intercontinental championship was now at risk.

He didn't blame Roman by any means of course, but he was getting really tired of being caught up in this mess with The Authority. He knew that if Roman had a say in this, none of it would have even happened. But he also knew that Roman would win his match against the newly crowned WWE Champion, Sheamus tonight.

Although Roman didn't win the way Dean had hoped that the Samoan would, he had won by via disqualification, which meant Dean would be able to keep his title shot against Owens at TLC for the intercontinental championship.

Dean walked around backstage, a few things on his mind. Well...more so _someone_. He hadn't seen Renee since last night before his match while passing the blonde in the hallway. But even then, he didn't say anything to her.

He had no idea _what_ to say to say to her. Despite the fact Renee had texted him the night before Survivor Series to wish him good luck, it didn't take away the awkward tension that was still between the two of them.

He walked around backstage. his blue eyes scanning his surroundings as he looked for the beautiful blonde. He had no idea what he was going to say once he had found her, but he had to figure something out.

Usually, the Lunatic Fringe didn't care at all if he wasn't getting along with someone, but Renee was different. He had known for a while that the Canadian blonde was different, but he didn't know that she was going to be _this_ different. He had no idea he could care for someone so much.

Ten minutes later, his blue eyes finally landed on her. He smiled ever so slightly, unable to fight it. "Hey darlin'," he greeted once he reached her, his smile growing a little bigger.

"Hey Dean," she replied, peeking up at him shyly, chewing her bottom lip. She had to admit, she missed him.

"How have ya been?" he questioned. "We haven't talked in awhile...maybe on one of our days off we could...you know, try hangin' out. You know, just do somethin' simple. I...I miss hangin' out with you, darlin'." He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly as a way to help himself feel a little less uncomfortable.

Renee couldn't help but to smile at Dean. She found his awkwardness cute. She couldn't turn down his offer, even if she wanted to turn it down. "I'd like that a lot, actually, Dean. I miss hanging out with you too."

* * *

**-Friday, December 4th, 2015-**

The NXT Women's champion had been really busy as of late, but she had a little bit of free time, and was looking forward to being able to spend it the way she wanted to. The bubbly brunette hadn't been to an aquarium in a while, but luckily for her there were plenty of them in Florida.

She sent Sami a quick text, seeing if he wanted to join in too. It had been sometime since she had seen him as well, and she missed his company.

A bright smile crossed his lips when Sami had replied just as quickly, and said yes. They agreed on which aquarium they wanted to visit for the afternoon, and then the two of them decided to meet there.

"Hey!" Bayley happily greeted once her eyes had landed on Sami. She jogged over to where he stood, pulling him into a hug. "I'm so glad that you could make it! How have you been? It seems like forever since I last saw you." She smiled again as she pulled away from the hug.

"It's been a couple of weeks, huh?" Sami questioned, smiling back. "I'm good, glad that we get to spend the afternoon together," he added, stealing a quick glance at the Diva before the two of them made their way inside the aquarium.

Being the gentleman he was, Sami paid for his ticket as well as Bayley's. The two of them walked through the large aquarium, and at some point during their journey, their fingers had become intertwined. While both of them had noticed of course, neither of them seem to mind.

"Look at how colorful all of these fish are!" Bayley said excitedly, as she pulled Sami along behind her, getting lost in the large tank of fish. She gazed up at the tank in amazement, watching all of the fish swim around.

Sami looked on, a warm smile crossing his lips. He really had fallen for Bayley these past couple of months. It wasn't really something he saw coming, if he was being honest. But he didn't see any reason in fighting it either. Bayley was a great person, and the two of them always seemed to have a lot of fun when they were together. He didn't see any problems with taking their relationship to the next level, and becoming an official couple.

"Hey, Bayley?" He asked, stepping closer to where she stood, as he too looked at the fish.

"Yes?"

"We've been spending quite a lot of time together lately," Sami pointed out as he gently pulled on her wrist as he turned her around so she was now facing him. "We've been spending a lot of time together, and it's time that I've really enjoyed spending with you. The only thing we're missing is making our relationship official. I mean…." he took a deep breath, pausing for a moment. "if you want to."

Leaning against the large tank for support, Bayley smiled as she took off the hat was on her head, and then placed it back on her head backwards as a way of trying to calm her nerves by focusing on that instead of Sami's question. After a few moments, she finally spoke. "Sami..." she paused, crossing her arms over her chest. "Are you asking me out?"

Sami blushed, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly before slowly nodding his head. "Yes….yes, Bayley. I'm asking you out."

* * *

**-Sunday, December 6th, 11:02pm-**

Miz placed the last dirty dish into the dishwasher, and then he hit start. He had just put Madeline back to bed less than an hour ago since the infant had woken up crying.

Eve had offered to do the dishes, but the Ohio simply shook his head, and told his fiancée to rest.

After making sure that everything else downstairs was straightened up, and the door was locked, Miz made his way upstairs and to the master bedroom. He walked in to find Eve in one of his shirts, watching a rerun of Full House. He left their door open slightly so they could hear Madeline if she started to cry.

He pulled his shirt over his head, placing it in the the hamper that was in their room, and then stepped into a pair of sweats. He walked over to Eve's side of the bed, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. "You should be sleeping, you know." He told her, turning out the light.

"I know, and I will soon, I promise, kay?" She looked up at him, giving him a smile as her lips meet with his for a kiss.

"Alright," he nodded, walking over to his side of the bed. He couldn't believe how happy he had been these last couple of months. He thought for sure that Eve would never give him a second chance, but she had and he was so very thankful for that.

Nor could he believe that Madeleine was already six weeks old. Time was going by so quickly, and he knew that he would have to start going back on the road regularly soon. While he absolutely loved the company, by no means did he want to leave his future wife or his six week old daughter. "What's on your mind, babe?" He asked Eve, noticing how quiet she had been since he walked into the room.

"Nothing really," Eve mumbled, sighing softly as she snuggled into his side, placing her head in his chest. "It's just gonna be hard when you start to travel more often, that's all. I know it's coming, I can't stop it. I wouldn't want to, anyways. You love that company, Mike."

"Of course I love the company, Eve. Being apart of this company is something I've wanted something for so long, you know? I wanted it even more because it was something everyone kept telling me over and over that it was something I would never be good at. Something I would never get far in, or be able to make a career out. But I have, and I've gotten so far and it makes me feel damn good that I was able to prove everyone wrong." He smiled, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I'll come home as often as I can, okay? I don't want to leave you, or Madeleine. Trust me. I can't believe that she's already six weeks old. Time is going by so fast." He smiled warmly at her. "But let's not think about that right now, okay? Let's just try to get a couple hours of sleep before Madeleine wakes up again."

"Okay," Eve replied, a soft, relaxing sigh leaving her body as she slowly exhaled. Mike was right. They would be able to get through this. She knew that Mike would never be the type of abandon his family. They both meant to much to him. Besides, she was a strong girl. If she could get through Mike missing for months, and thinking that he was dead, she could get through this without a doubt.

* * *

**-Monday, December 7tth, 2015, 11:30pm-**

Ambrose would consider tonight's RAW a success for himself. He, Roman, and the Uso's won their match that opened up the show, and then he got into the face of Kevin Owens, throwing his popcorn and soda. That was something that Dean always loved to do.

Sure, it might be true that he may have pissed off Owens by doing so. Although, he really didn't care if he pissed Owens off or not. Come Sunday, the two of them were going to fight like hell in the ring for that IC title, and that was something that Ambrose had been waiting awhile for. To have a chance at a title again. This time, he absolutely could not allow for it to slip through his fingers. He just couldn't.

Today was also his birthday. He was turning thirty, and while sometimes people made a big deal out of people turning thirty, Dean didn't. Age was just a number to the Lunatic Fringe, and it was just another year.

The one thing he was looking forward to however, was spending sometime with Renee. The blonde had wished him happy birthday earlier in the night, but wanted to spend some one on one time with him once RAW had gone off the air, and they had gotten settled in their hotel room.

Renee had texted Dean her room number, and was currently waiting for him to arrive. She couldn't help but to feel extremely nervous. She knew that there was absolutely no reason for her to, but Renee had decided to put on a dress. She wasn't sure why she felt dressing up, but she did anyways.

She checked her reflection in the mirror one last time, and smiled when she was happy with what she saw.

Before coming to the hotel, she picked up a six pack of beer, and a small pizza. She knew that it wasn't anything too big, but she also knew that Dean wasn't really into anything too over the top anyways.

A knock at the door had caused her heart to skip a beat, and she took a deep breath before walking over to the door and opening it.

_Shit._ Dean thought to himself. _She looks good. _"Hey darling," he finally greeted. "You gonna let me in?"

Renee yelled at herself mentally, trying to bring herself out of the trance she was in. "Yeah! Of course! Come on in," she smiled, stepping aside so he could get in. Her heart was beating so fast and so hard that she was afraid Dean could actually hear it.

Sliding his leather jacket off his shoulders, Dean tossed it on the single bed that was in the room. His eyes landed on the small table that was to his right. "Is that a pizza and beer?" He asked.

"Yes," Renee smiled, as she made her way over to the table. "I figured that you would be hungry after RAW, so I picked it up on my way over here," she said, sitting down at the table.

"I'm stravin', sweetheart," he commented, as he too took a seat. "Thank you." He added, opening a beer for himself.

"You're welcome," Renee replied, taking a slice of the pizza, and opening a beer of her own.

The two of them ate in a comfortable silence, and once they were done, Renee walking over to her suitcase to get something while Dean was busy throwing the empty cardboard box into the garbage, and put the four beers that were left in the fridge.

When the Lunatic Fringe turned around, his eyes landed on Renee who was holding a small grey bag, a few feet away. He could tell that the blonde beauty was nervous as she offered him a shy smile, and extended her arm out, holding out the bag for him to take. "Happy birthday," she whispered, tucking some of her hair behind her ear.

Dean's eyes clouded with a little bit of confusion. She had taken him off guard. Of course, he knew that Renee remembered that today was his birthday, but he hadn't expected for her to get him anything. Especially with the way things had been between them.

He opened the bag slowly, to see that there was a card in there, a beanie, and a box. He opened the box to see a really nice watch in it. His blue orbs studied the gifts for a few moments, and then they met with Renee's brown eyes.

"Yo-You're always wearing some kind of hat whenever you're out and traveling, and with the weather getting even colder lately, I figured you'd like another hat. The watch...um, I noticed how you never had one, so I thought that it would be something you'd like to have...you know?" She smiled, chewing down on her bottom lip again as Renee tucked another chunk of her blonde hair behind her ear without even noticing it.

Setting the gifts down on the bed, the Lunatic Fringe crossed the room, placing his hands on Renee's hips, pinning the Canadian blonde up against the wall as his lips clashed with hers in a kiss that was so passionate, desperate, and deep that both of them forgot how to breathe. "Thank you," he breathed, once he had pulled away to take a breath. "By the way, you look absolutely beautiful tonight."

* * *

**-Thursday night Smackdown, December 10th, 2015-**

When Dean had come out for his contract signing with Kevin Owens, he was ready. The two of them were going into a fight on Sunday, and all that needed to happen now was it be made official.

What the Lunatic Fringe wasn't expecting however, was for someone to be at the contract signing _for_ Owens. Although, the more he thought about it...of course he should've seen this coming. Cole explained that it was Owens' attorney, but Dean wasn't buying it. "What is this? He looks like a Substitute teacher! This is a contract signing! Where's Owens!? Let's go!"

Ambrose sighed heavily as Cole rambled on about how Owens and his attorney decided that it would be best if Owens "wasn't there tonight." Shaking his head, Dean decided to just sign the contract, but just as he was going to, Owens attacked him from behind. He knew it was to good to be true about him not being here.

He knew that Owens was ready for a fight, and so was he. Owens threw Ambrose's body into the barricade, and then went to throw his body into the opposite barricade. Dean expected it, and quickly reversed it, sending Owens into the stairs.

Not wanting anymore to do with Dean or the contract signing, Owens made his way up the ramp, looking on as Ambrose hit his "attorney" with Dirty Deeds.

This Sunday couldn't come fast enough. Dean's mind was set on one thing, and that was walking out of TLC with the Intercontinental Championship.

He would either walk out with it all, or walk out with nothing. But you better believe that he was going to fight for it.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D Don't forget to leave your thoughts in a review! - Melly. **


	17. Christmas Cheer

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm so, so, so happy that Dean is now our Intercontinental Champion! He deserves this! And Roman is the World Champion! Everything is perfect right now! I just wish that Seth was here, too. But I'm so glad that we got to see him at the Slammy's! Anyways, enjoy! - Melly. **

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Christmas Cheer**

* * *

_I'm not gonna lie to you, I'm pretty happy with the way things are goin' for me right now. I have my match against Owens tomorrow night, and I can promise you that I will walk out of TLC with that title. Simply because of the fact I refuse to accept anything else. _

_2015 is coming to a close, and I have yet to have a singles title. Hell, I have yet to have any fuckin' title, and that doesn't sit well with me. It doesn't sit well with me because I know that I'm better than this. I know it, and so does everyone else._

_Ain't no use in gettin' mad 'bout it now, though. 'Cause I have a title shot in less than twenty-four hours, and that's what I need to focus on. Nothin' else right now. _

_But I gotta admit, I probably am a little bit sidetracked. I kissed Renee a few days ago, and now that girl is stuck in my head all over again. I'm not sayin' it's a bad thing, 'cause I know it's not. Hell, it's probably a good thing that she's still in my life. In a weird way, sometimes I think that she helps me keep a good head on my shoulders._

_The reason I say this is because she's a good person, and bein' 'round good people, it helps you become a better person in the long run. I'm not a bad guy by any means, I'm pretty chill. I'm a real simple guy. But everyone has room to grow as a person, and I feel like Renee is helpin' me grow as a person. That shit takes a lot for me to admit, but it's not like I would ever actually tell any of this to her. Not a chance. _

_I don't even know why I kissed her. It was on my birthday. She had invited me to the hotel room, and when she opened the door she was standin' there in a dress. I wasn't expextin' that! How was I supposed to not kiss her? She just looked so goddamn good in that dress._

_It's true that things have been really awkward between Renee and I, but as soon as I had pinned her to the wall and kissed her, it's as if all the awkwardness melted away, and everything between was alright. _

_Now all I can think about is how I wanna kiss her again. _

* * *

**-TLC, December 13th, 2015-**

Dean's mindset was totally different when he had gone out there for his match against Owens. It was different because he _knew _that he _absolutely _could _not _allow himself to walk away from this match unless that Intercontinental Championship left with him.

He and Owens put on a great match, although that was expected. The two Superstars had good chemistry, and the match consisted of a few close calls.

The ending of the match is what mattered most, however. Dean got the three count, and was walking out of TLC with the intercontinental championship. The crowd in Boston filled with loud cheers, and the fans were most definitely surprised. No one had expected Dean to walk out with the title tonight. Although for once, it was actually a good surprise.

Exhausted, the Lunatic Fringe slid down against the barricade outside of the ring as he clenched the championship close to his chest. He was proud of himself, and he had a feeling that Renee would be proud of him too. He had to make sure to find her at some point later on tonight.

He had finally done it. He had finally won a singles title in 2015, and while it wasn't the Heavyweight title, he was still very thankful to be holding a title again. He couldn't wait for the battles he knew were going to come with holding this title. But there was no doubt in his mind that he was ready for this. He was going to defend this belt, and he was going to treat it like it was his child. He was ready for the new and exciting

adventure that awaited him as the new Intercontinental Champion.

As soon as Dean had stepped foot into his locker room, he was greeted by Renee who had practically jumped into his arms. Luckily, he had fast reflexes, and was able to catch the Canadian blonde, the title resting lazily over his left shoulder.

"Congratulations Dean!" Renee excitedly commented, a giggle leaving her as Ambrose set her back down on her feet. She was kind of glad that he did, because being that close to Dean reminded her of the kiss the two of them shared last week.

The kiss they shared was one that was full of passion, desperate, and needed. No matter how badly both of them wanted to deny it, they both really did need the kiss.

"Thanks darling," he said, giving her a smile. He was going to open up his mouth to say something else, but Renee was being called over to get ready to do an interview. "I'll stop by and see you tonight? Congratulations once again, and I'm super proud of you, Dean! I knew you could do it!" She quickly kissed his cheek before exiting his locker room, and taking off down the hallway. Dean looked on, watching her go. What he would give to have a second chance at a relationship with that girl.

* * *

**-Takeover London, December 16th, 2015-**

There was no doubt that the NXT Women's champion had her work cut out for her tonight. Not only would Bayley be defending her title, but she was going up again Nia Jax, and she would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous.

Nia was not only bigger than Bayley, but Bayley knew that Nia had a lot of strength, and a lot of power.

All of this didn't mean that Bayley wasn't ready for the challenge that she was going to be facing tonight, though. Of course she was ready. She was very proud to be the current NXT Women's Champion, and she was even prouder to step into the ring and defend her title.

The match between the two women was an interesting one, and Bayley was most definitely seen as the underdog. Although, that was one of the reasons Bayley was so loved by the WWE fans. Because she _was_ underdog, and it was nearly impossible for someone not to root for her.

Bayley had picked up the victory by making Nia tap out. That was a big accomplishment in itself, and Bayley was feeling extremely proud and happy. She couldn't wait to see what the new year of 2016 had in store for her, too.

Another thing that made Bayley really, really happy was that Sami would finally be able to return to action next week, and the NXT women's champion knew just how much that meant to Sami. He had been getting the itch to return to action lately, and now he finally could next week. In a way, Sami had got his Christmas wish, and Bayley couldn't wait to support Sami the way he had been there for her so much lately. Especially now since the two of them were together and giving the whole a dating thing a try. December twenty third couldn't get here fast enough.

* * *

**-Monday Night RAW, December 21st, 2015-**

Dean wasn't surprised when Steph put him in a cage match against Sheamus. Of course she had put the Lunatic Fringe in one. With Roman now being the champion, that meant that The Authority were going to do everything they could to do to make Dean's life hell.

Simply because of the fact that Roman was champion. That was fine with Ambrose however, because he knew that Roman deserved to hold that belt. He deserved to hold that belt more than anyone right now. So if it meant that he was going to have to take some punishment, so be it. Dean would take it. He would do anything for his brother.

The cage match between Sheamus and Dean was a brutal one. Though it wasn't anything Dean wasn't used it. These kind of matches were the ones he liked best, anyways. Mostly because there were no rules, and he hated to play by anyone's rules other than his own.

The blue eyed Ohio native had picked up the win, but he had also paid a bit of a price as well. He had to get six staples in his head, and of course that was no fun for anyone. He took the staples as if it was no big deal of course, and decided to sing to himself as his way of taking the focus off of the staples that were being put in the side of his head. He thanked the trainers, and then he made his way to the parking lot so he could finally drive to the hotel and get some much needed rest before his triple threat match with Ziggler and Owens tomorrow.

"Dean, are you alright?" the timid voice of Renee had startled him, causing him to turn around. Renee had tried her very best to hide the fear in her voice when she had asked the Lunatic Fringe if he was okay, but she didn't have any luck. She was worried about him, and it was clear as day that she was by the tone of her voice, and probably the look on her face too.

His eyes landed on her, and then he looked into her brown eyes for half a second. He had no idea that she had been standing outside of the trainers room, or for how long she had been standing there. He had to admit, it did make him feel good to know that she was worried about him. "Yeah, I'm okay darlin'. Just a little bangged up his all. Nothin' too serious. I should be good as new in a few days."

Renee slowly nodded her head, tucking some of her blonde hair behind her ear. "How many staples did you have to get?" She asked, peeking up at him as she chewed down on her lower lip nervously.

"Only six," he answered with a shrug and a smile. "Could've been a lot worse. Roman fuckin' beat me though. Asked the doc how many staples my brotha got last week and he beat me."

Renee laughed lightly, shaking her head. Of course that's what Dean was worried about. "Would it be okay if I drove you to the hotel? You have another big match tomorrow, apparently."

"That'd be great, sweetheart. Thank you, and yeah...apparently I do." Dean sighed, grabbing his bag off the ground.

Renee had grabbed it before him, however, and threw it over her own shoulder. "Uh, darlin', you sure you can carry that all the way to the parking lot?"

"Don't be ridiculous! Of course I can carry your bag, you smartass."

When the two of them had finally reached the hotel, Dean couldn't wait to finally lay down and rest. He went into the bathroom to change into a baggy pair of grey sweats, and then met with Renee on the bed.

"Sorry about the single bed," Renee awkwardly apologized as she ran a brush through her short blonde hair. "They didn't have any rooms left with double beds."

"That's okay. Even if we did get a room with two double beds, I would've climbed into the same bed as you anyways." He winked.

As a light blush covered her cheeks, Renee playfully rolled her eyes, and then turned out the light. "Goodnight, Dean. Get some rest. You need it."

"Night darling."

* * *

**-Christmas Eve, 2015-**

Mike Mizanin sat on the couch with Eve as she had her head in his lap, and he ran his fingers through her hair lazily. "I can't wait for Madelyn to be older. I'm going to spoil her so much of Christmas and on her birthday's," he smiled as his blue eyes were fixed on the TV in front of him, watching his favorite Christmas movie, Elf.

"I don't doubt it babe." Eve laughed as she looked up at him. "I never did ask you what you want for Christmas this year."

"I don't want anything," Mike honestly replied. "There's nothing I need, Eve. I'm home, I'm healthy. You're healthy. Our daughter is healthy. What else do I need, honestly?"

Eve sat up, and then sat on the back of her legs beside Mike. She looked at him, tears welling up in her green eyes. Mike's answer was so genuine and honest. She was so lucky to have him. She couldn't wait until the two of them finally did get married. She took his face into her hands as she easily got lost in his blue eyes. She kissed him deeply. "How did I get so lucky?" She asked, shaking her head. "This year has been a total mess for you and I Mike. I know that we've had our ups and downs, but I'm really excited to see what the new year brings for us. I know for sure that it'll be a better year for us."

"I'm sure of it too Eve," he smiled, and then he reached behind him, getting something off the table. He handed Eve a wrapped box. "Open it."

"Mike...you didn't have to get me anything...I didn't get you anything," she said, feeling guilty as she looked down at the box.

"I know, but you're my girl. Besides, it's nothing too big. I promise, open the box."

Eve nodded her head, as she unwrapped the box, and then slowly opened the box. A small gasp left her lips as she noticed a golden locket sitting in the box.

"Open the locket Eve," Mike softly whispered.

The Denver native opened the locket to see a picture of Mike and their daughter inside. She smiled widely. "Mike, I love it. This is beautiful. Thank you." She whispered.

"Of course," he softly replied as he stood up, gently took the box out of her hands, and then stood behind her so he could place the locket around her neck. "This way when I'm back on the road, you won't feel as sad or alone."

"I love you," Eve said softly. "Thank you again."

"You're more than welcome, and I love you too." Mike said, handing Eve a fresh cup of hot chocolate so they could finish their Christmas movie.

Eve snuggled into Mike's side, her fingers playing with her locket. She was so happy. Plus she now had something to bring her a little bit more comfort while Mike was away. She was going to be just fine, she was sure of that.

* * *

**-Bayley's Apartment-**

After Sami's big return and win yesterday, and her win last week against Nia, Bayley couldn't be happier with the way things were going. "Too bad it doesn't snow in Florida," Bayley said as she looked out the window, laughing a little.

Sami chuckled as he stepped over to where Bayley stood, leaning up against the wall for support, and then he handed her a cup of hot chocolate. "That would be nice. This was a pretty good year for us, huh Bayley?" He smiled, taking a sip from his own cup. "You became the NXT women's champion, I challenged Cena for the U.S. title in my hometown on RAW, and then I got to return action last night. Good year for the two of us, don't you think?" He smiled at her.

"Yeah, Sami! This year has been amazing for me. I got to main event a paper-per-view with Sasha as her and I made history twice in one night, the match where I won my title we totally stole the show, and I beat Nia Jax last week! Not to mention, my fan base is growing! I'm proud of you too, Sami. You deserved to make this return, and the fans love you. I'm glad that you're back. You're gonna kill it here, Sami. Then when you get up on the main roster, you'll kill it then too! We're in this together now."

"Of course we are. Especially now since we're dating." He winked.

Bayley laughed, a light blush covering her cheeks as she took a sip of her chocolate. "Merry Christmas Sami," she whispered.

"Merry Christmas Bayley," he whispered back as he leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

2016 is gonna be a good year.

* * *

Dean and Renee were currently at Renee's cozy two bedroom apartment.

When Renee had suggested they spend Christmas Eve together, Dean had to admit, he did feel a little awkward about it. Nonetheless, at the same time, he knew that it'd be nice not to spend the holiday's alone, either.

Renee came from down the hallway in her Christmas pajamas, a smile crossing her lips when her brown eyes met with Dean's blue ones. He was sitting on the couch in a pair of his own _unstable _sweatpants.

The Canadian blonde was going to say something else, but the smell of something burning had caught her off guard. "Ummm, Dean, you _did_ set the timer for the Christmas cookies, didn't you?" She asked, jogging towards the kitchen.

"Course I did sweetheart," Dean replied as he picked up his hot chocolate off of the table beside the couch and followed the blonde into the kitchen. He looked on as Renee pulled out the tray of cookies that were now totally burnt. "Shit, at least I thought I had set that goddamn thing. Sorry," he said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Renee burst into laughter as she looked down at the cookies, and then the look on Ambrose's face. Soon, Dean joined in on the laughter. Once they both had managed to stop laughing, Renee went over to the fridge and pulled out another twelve pack of sugar Christmas cookies. "This is exactly why I bought two bags," she giggled.

"Mhm, you think you're so funny, huh?" He said. "Claimin' you knew I'd burn the goddamn things."

"Well I kinda did," Renee whispered chewing her thumbnail as she held up the pack of cookies.

"Give me that," Dean said, taking it from her as he opened the pack of the cookies, and ate half of one.

"Dean!" Renee cried. "You aren't supposed to eat raw cookie dough! And now we only have eleven cookies to eat." She pouted, putting them on the tray.

"One less cookie for me to burn," he winked as he placed the tray in the oven, and this time he made sure to set the timer before eating the other half of the cookie.

Renee looked at him, her heart beating quickly. She missed having the title of Dean's girlfriend. She missed spending more time with him than what they have been lately, and she missed being able to kiss him whenever she wanted to. The one thing that didn't change was how nervous she felt whenever she was around him. She had a feeling that the feeling of her being so nervous would probably never change.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when Dean had pinned her up against the kitchen wall, and kissed her deeply. "Merry Christmas, Renee."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, y'all! Don't forget to leave your thoughts in a review, I love hearing from you! Merry Christmas, everyone! **


	18. Sparks Fly

**A/N: Happy New Years, everyone! -Melly.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Sparks Fly**

* * *

**-Monday Night RAW, December 28th, 2015-**

Dean Ambrose was feeling pretty good about the way things were going so far for him tonight. He had come out to save Neville from Owens who had gone on a rampage after losing to the man that gravity had forgot in less than two minutes.

Honestly, Dean could understand _why_ Owens had gone off. Even so, he saw no reason for Owens to pick on poor Neville the way Owens had.

Ambrose was currently outside the ring trying his very best to catch his breath. He and the Uso's had just won their match against Rusev, Sheamus, and Wade Barrett.

The feeling of Owens grabbing him and throwing his body into the steel steps followed by the barricade had caught the Lunatic Fringe off guard.

Ambrose's body was exhausted, and he was sore. But little did he know, Owens was far from done. The next thing he knew, Owen's was lifting Dean in the air for a pop up powerbomb, getting ready to send Dean through the announce table.

Moments later, that's exactly what happened. Dean was in the air for the quickest of seconds, and then his body went through the announce table, and all the Lunatic Fringe could do was lay there.

He could hear the referee's telling Owens that he needed to go, that he couldn't stay. He could hear how Cole and JBL were talking about him. Saying how he hasn't moved, or how his career could be over.

Slowly, the Lunatic Fringe began to sit up. He wasn't going to lie, his body hurt like hell after being put through that table. But being put through a table would cause anyone to feel like hell.

JBL was wrong though because Ambrose's career wasn't over. Apparently he didn't know what kind of fighter Dean Ambrose was. He wasn't going to allow for Kevin Owens to walk all over him the way he had tonight. He was going to get his revenge on Owens, and he was going to make sure that he was the one standing tall holding onto the IC title come the Royal Rumble when he knew Kevin would be getting his rematch.

Believe that.

* * *

**-Thursday Night Smackdown, December 31st, 2015-**

Once again Dean was set to meet with Kevin Owens in the ring. Only this time, he would have his best friend Roman Reigns in his corner since it was a tag match. Owens' partner was none other than Sheamus of course. That didn't matter though, because Ambrose knew that he and Reigns could handle these two idiots.

Sure enough, Dean was right. Although Owens was clearly still very sour about losing his IC title to Dean a few weeks ago at TLC because Owens was trying to put Dean through the announce table for a second time in less than five days.

Roman wasn't going to allow for that to happen. Dean was his brother, and Roman always had his back. So he hit Owens with a Superman punch, which sent Owens right into the crowd.

While Roman was dealing with Owens, Ambrose took care of Sheamus by sending him into the ring post, and as soon as the Irish superstar turned around to respond, Roman hit Sheamus with a spear before bringing Dean into a hug.

As the two brothers headed backstage together, a title draping over each of their shoulders, Roman glanced in the direction of his best friend. "How are you feeling man? You've had a rough couple of weeks. Steel cage last week followed by six tables, landed the wrong way last Tuesday in your match with Owens. Went through a table this Monday, how are you holding up?" Roman asked, listing off all the things Dean had to go through these past two weeks.

"I'm good brotha," Dean replied with a fist bump."Besides, the only thing that matters is that you got way more staples than me anyways. I can't believe you beat me."

Laughing, Roman playfully shoved his best friend. "Of course that's all you care about man. Hey, I meant to tell you, on Monday did you ever find Renee?"

Dean shook his head as he walked into his locker room setting down his title on the bench that was in front of him. "No, 'cause I felt like fuckin' hell so I got in the car and went straight to the hotel. Why?"

"I was standing backstage with her when Owens put you through the table. Man…." Roman paused, shaking his head. "The look on her face said everything. She was so worried about you."

A faint smile crossed Dean's face as he sat down on the bench. "I'll find her tonight. It's New Year's Eve, so I wanted to see if her and I could...start over and try to forget everything, you know? It's just so goddamn weird because I really care about her. I know I fucked up everything when I slept with Paige, Ro, but hell...it's gonna be a new year, and I'm determined to fix things between Renee and I."

"Good. That girl is good for you."

"Too good for me," Dean sighed. "But I gotta go find her before she takes off, alright?"

Reigns nodded his head. "Rest easy."

"Right back at ya brotha." Dean said before bumping fists with his best friend and taking off to find Renee.

* * *

Meanwhile in Florida, Bayley was hanging out in her apartment with her best friend Carmella, Sami, and Carmella's boyfriend Colin, better known as Big Cass. "What are your new year's goals guys?" Sami asked.

The four of them were currently on the floor as they had pizza, snacks, and soda all around them while they lay on the floor watching Marvel's popular movie Thor: The Dark World.

"Just to keep making the difference I have been in the wrestling company. That's all I've ever wanted to do. Was to make a difference for women's wrestling, and for the company overall," Bayley admitted as she looked up at her boyfriend.

"You already have Bayley," Carmella quickly replied. "You and Sasha had match of the freaking _year _when you won the title in Brooklyn. At Takeover Respect, the two of you made history together. Not only were you the first two women to ever main event a paper-per-view, but you two were the first women to ever compete in an iron man match. No one will ever be able to take that away from you. I've seen you grow so, so much this year." Carmella told her best friend. "I'm so proud of you. You're gonna kick ass on the main roster girl. That's another thing I'm sure of."

Chuckling softly, Bayley bumped her fist with Carmella's. Honestly, Bayley was extremely nervous about coming up to the main roster. She wished that she could just stay down in NXT forever. She loved it so much down here that she never wanted to leave.

She couldn't worry about any of that now, though. She was going on focus on bringing in the new year with her best friend and her boyfriend. She gave Sami a soft kiss before rolling onto her side, and turning her attention back to one of her favorite movies.

* * *

Renee whined as she opened the trunk of her rental car. The Canadian blonde was feeling rather exhausted from a long week of traveling, and couldn't wait to relax.

Although, it was the last day of 2015, and with only a couple of hours left before the ball dropped, she did want to bring in the new year in some type of special way.

"Renee!"

Renee turned around to see Dean jogging towards her. "Hi Dean," she greeted him with a smile.

"Hey darlin', you doin' anything tonight?"

"I don't think so," Renee admitted. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm not doin' too much of anything either. So maybe we could drive to the hotel together, get one of the nicer rooms, and bring in the new year with just the two of us." The Lunatic Fringe suggested, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"I would love to Dean." Renee replied with a bright smile as she watched Dean place his bags in the trunk before heading towards the driver of the car. "Are you sure you wanna drive? I can drive if you need me to. I don't mind."

"Don't worry 'bout it, darlin'. You look tired anyways," he said as he got in and closed the door.

Renee smiled shyly, nodded her head, and then climbed into the passenger side. Dean was right. She was very tired. "Thank you," she said.

"No problem," Dean said as he pulled out the arena parking lot. The first forty minutes of the drive was filed with a comfortable silence. Ambrose was the first to break it. "Sweetheart, listen. Roman told me about this past Monday and how worried you were when Owens had put me through the table. I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry for not finding you sooner. It's just been a rough past couple of weeks, so I've been tryin' to get as much rest as I can, you know?"

Renee slowly nodded her head as she turned her gaze away from looking out the window, and focused on Dean. "I know it's been a rough couple couple of weeks for you." She said softly, a look of sadness washing over her face for a brief second as she spoke in the quietest of whispers. "I've been so worried about you all week, Dean. I know you're strong, and that you're tough. But you've been taking quite a few rough bumps these past few weeks and…" a soft sigh left Renee as she trailed off. She knew that she was starting to ramble, and the last thing she wanted to do was look like an idiot in front of Dean.

As the Lunatic Fringe pulled into the parking lot of a hotel, he glanced at Renee and the look on her face was enough to make him feel sad. He parked the car, and then he pulled the keys out of the ignition. He had to admit, he wasn't used to someone worrying about him like this. He never had someone worry about him the Renee worries about him. As awkward as it felt for him at times, it was something he was really starting to like.

"Renee," he said quietly as he undid his seatbelt. "I want you to listen to me. You're right, I am tough, and I am strong. I'm also pretty stubborn. But you gotta keep in mind that I can take care of myself, alright? It's somethin' I learned to do at a pretty young age if I'm being honest." He glanced over at Renee to see the blonde give him a small nod as she undid her own seatbelt. "With that bein' said…" Dean let out a heavy sigh before running his fingers through his messy hair. "The way you look out for me, care 'bout me, it's not somethin' I'm used to." He finally admitted, a small part of him glad that he had finally gotten that off his chest.

Renee gave Dean another quick nod. "I can't help it Dean. I care about you a lot. Even after everything you and I have been through, I still care about you so goddamn much." She said with a soft sigh, "my heart was pounding when Owens put you through that stupid table." she mumbled.

"I know," Dean replied as he climbed over to where Renee sat in the passenger seat. "I really do appreciate you lookin' out for me all the time, darlin'. I do, just don't forget that I can take care of myself, alright?"

"Alright," Renee breathed. Her heart was starting to race. She hadn't expected Dean to climb over to where she was sitting. And now she was pinned the car seat and Dean who was practically sitting in her lap. Maybe he had gone about it this way so the Lunatic Fringe could get his point across. Nonetheless, he was making her nervous as hell in the process.

Dean looked down at Renee, his mind flashing back to the brief conversation he had with Roman tonight. He meant what he told Roman. He was going to fix things with Renee. He brushed his lips across Renee's softly, his hands pinned themselves on each side of her head against the car seat.

Whining softly, Renee kissed Dean back, unable to fight it. She still had feelings for him, and her feelings were real. Whether she wanted them to be or not.

The Lunatic Fringe deepened the kiss as he slowly ran his tongue across her lower lip. It had been so long since their tongues had last collided that he almost forgot what the Canadian beauty tasted like.

Not wanting to seem too eager, Renee waited a few moments before granting him the access she knew he wanted. When their tongues finally did meet, a soft gasp left Renee, and her hands were in Dean's hair.

Groaning, Dean nibbled down on Renee's lower lip lightly. Then there tongues collided once more, and he found himself wanting Renee more than he had ever wanted anyone before. He had no idea he would _ever _want someone like he wanted Renee in this moment.

He pulled away from from Renee's lips as his lips found the side of her neck as Dean gently bit down on her collarbone, unable to stop himself. He knew that Renee was no longer his girlfriend, but he had this overwhelming urge to kiss her and he couldn't fight it anymore.

Renee moaned softly as she felt Dean's lips attach themselves to her neck again after he had left his mark on her collarbone. "Dean…"

Dean's lips found their way to the base of Renee's throat as he gently nipped away at her skin, earning more whimpers from the blonde who was underneath him.

He finally pulled away from the kiss completely, giving them both a few minutes to catch their breath. He looked down at Renee who was chewing on her thumbnail, a soft giggle leaving her. "I kinda messed up your hair a little bit," she whispered.

"Don't worry 'bout it, darlin', it's always a mess." Dean replied before clashing his lips with Renee's again.

* * *

They tell you that with each year that passes, time goes by quicker and quicker. The Miz found that to be extremely true.

He was looking out at the ocean from the balcony of the beach house in California that he and Eve bought not too long ago. He wanted Madeline and his future wife to have the best life possible, and he was going to make sure he did everything and anything he could to make that happen for them.

"She's sleeping," Eve said in a gentle voice as she stepped onto the balcony beside her fiancé as she gave him a smile. Eve had just finished giving Madeline a bath and a bottle, and then rocked her in the rocking chair that was in her nursery until the infant had fallen asleep. Miz had offered to do it, but Eve felt as if he had been doing so much lately that she had decided to give him a break.

Smiling back, he leaned over and placed a kiss on Eve's lips. "Crazy year for us, huh babe?" He asked, draping an arm over the Denver natives shoulders as he pulled Eve into his chest, and then placed a kiss on her temple.

"To say the least," Eve replied with a laugh. "I'm sorry for not believing you right away when you came back. I just...I thought that you were really dead," Eve whispered. "It was hard for me to understand anything else when…"

Miz cut Eve off with a kiss as he took her face into his hands. "Shhh, Eve. I know how rough that was for you. I remember, and I don't blame you, okay?" He said before giving her another kiss. "All that matters now is all that shit is done and over with, we're together again, and you gave birth to our beautiful baby girl who is already over two months old now. You know what Eve? You, Madeleine and I are gonna own 2016. We're gonna get married, and the three of us are gonna be _happy_. We already have our dream house. We started our family. All that's left for us to do is get married, hm?" He asked in a soft whisper. Soon enough, he and Eve would have to actually sit down and plan their wedding together. He was very excited about that. He couldn't wait to finally marry Eve, and be able to call her his wife. Especially after everything the two of them had gone through this year.

Eve nodded her head as she stretched up to kiss Mike on the lips. "You're right. I love you, baby. Happy New Years, and thank you for everything you've done for me this year."

"Thank you for giving me a second chance. I love you, too. More than anything in this world. Happy New Years, soon to be Mrs. Mizanin." Mike replied before kissing Eve on the lips again, and fireworks went off overhead.

2016 was officially underway.

* * *

**A/N: I think that this has to be one of my favorite chapters! Don't forget to review! Thank you for reading y'all! **


	19. New Year, New Mindset

**Chapter Nineteen: New Year, New Mindset **

* * *

The first couple of weeks into the new year for the Lunatic Fringe were most definitely a little bit of a crazy ride, but it wasn't anything that he didn't enjoy.

His feud with Kevin Owens was heating up more and more with each week that passed, and he knew that the two of them were going to absolutely clash at the Royal Rumble.

While he did acknowledge the fact that Owens was indeed a prize fighter, it didn't change the fact that Dean was becoming more and more fed up each week with these "games" that Owens was playing at. When their feud had started quite some time ago, Owens told Dean that he was going to put the Lunatic Fringe in an asylum. However, Dean thought for sure that it was going to be the other way around at the end of all of this.

**-Monday Night RAW, January 11th, 2016-**

Tonight, it was an understatement to say that Ambrose was angry. The trainers were looking at him yet again, and he was sick of them checking on him,

Dean didn't need to be checked on. He of all people would know if something was wrong with him. He stormed out of the locker room, and turned his head to the left to see that Renee was waiting there for him so she could interview him.

"Dean! Dean….excuse me, Dean. We got word earlier that um...your injury perhaps may-" she was quickly cut off by Dean who was in a very sour mood tonight.

"Renee, maybe they think I got a few bruises, huh!? Maybe I got a bannged up knee, or maybe I knocked a few screws loose! You want an update, huh Renee!?" He asked her, shaking his head as he took her hand, and placed it on his neck where his pulse was. "You feel that!? It means I'm alive! It means that I'm still breathin! I'm still alive, and that's bad news for Kevin Owens!"

Ambrose knew that he wasn't going to get any further tonight with Kevin, and that was fine. Although, he hoped that by now, Owens knew what he was getting himself into. That being a fight with the Lunatic Fringe. Owens claimed that he loved to fight, but Dean was sure that Owens didn't realize just how much Ambrose loved a good fight.

That was fine with Dean, though. Owens would find out just how much the Lunatic Fringe loved to fight at the Royal Rumble.

* * *

**-WWE NXT, January 13th, 2016-**

While Bayley didn't have a match tonight, there was a match that was centered around her title, and that was a battle royal to see who would be the next number one contender for her title.

Bayley was excited. After beating Nia Jax to retain her title at Takeover London, Bayley was excited to see who her next challenger would be. The NXT Women's Champion knew that she had made a name for herself during the year 2015. Not only was she named NXT's female competitor for the year of 2015, but she also got match of the year for the match she had with Sasha Banks in Brooklyn where the professional best friend and hugger won the title. That was her most proud achievement without a doubt, but she couldn't leave out Takeover Respect where she and Sasha were the main event in the first ever thirty minute iron women match.

When the music that belonged to her best friend Carmella playing throughout the arena, Bayley couldn't be happier. Her first match of 2016 was going to be a match against her best friend. One that was very deserved, and something that Bayley had wanted to have for awhile. She always knew that she and Carmella could steal the show in a match, and in just a couple of weeks, the two women would have the chance to prove it.

She made her way backstage, quickly changed, and headed towards her car.

"Bayley!"

The NXT Women's champion turned around to see Finn Bálor jogging in her direction.

"Hi Finn!" She greeted him with a wide smile, bringing the current NXT Champion into a hug. "How are you doing? It's been awhile, huh?" She asked with a smile.

"Yeah! It has been. I'm doing alright Bayley. You had a hell of a year in 2015, and it looks like 2016 is off to a really good start for you. Are you excited to face Carmella?"

"I am!" Bayley said with a wide smile. "I'm super excited! You're not doing too bad yourself Mr. NXT Champion!"

Laughing, Finn pushed Bayley playfully. "We both won awards tonight, too! Hell, we both won _two _each! You know what? I think that this calls for the two of us going out and celebrating together! What do you say?"

Bayley's face lit up with a wide smile. "Sounds great! Let's go!"

The two went out for a drink together, deciding to celebrate that way. Finn decided to have a beer while Bayley went with a strawberry daiquiri. While they did have the option to sit together at the bar, the two decided to sit in a booth instead. The music that was currently playing in the background was loud and upbeat. Bayley took a sip of her drink, and then gave Finn a warm smile. "What do you wanna get out of 2016?"

Finn thought for a moment, taking a sip of his own drink. "Well I most definitely think you and I are both going to get called up to the main roster," he said with a nervous sigh. "I mean..it's not that I don't want to go up to the main roster, I just…"

"No, I totally get it!" Bayley said, knowing exactly where Finn was going with this. "I'm really nervous about going up to the main roster too, Finn. I love it down here in NXT, the people, the fans, the matches I've had." Bayley sighed softly as she rested her chin on the palm of her hand. "It's gonna be so hard to leave this place because I've done so much down here, and I don't know if I'll be able to as well on the main roster as I have down here in NXT," she admitted in a soft whisper as she played with her straw, moving it around inside of her glass.

Frowning, Finn could tell that this was something Bayley had done a lot of thinking about. He could tell that she was nervous and anxious about coming up to the main roster, and while he was excited to hear that someone was having the same worries as he was, the NXT Champion didn't want Bayley to worry this much.

"Hey," he said softly as he stood to his feet, grabbed his beer, and then sat down next to Bayley on her side of the booth as he loosely placed an arm around her shoulders. "You have nothing to worry about Bayley. Everything you've done down here in NXT is because you've grown as a person and a wrestler. Everything you've done down here, you're gonna be able to do up there. When you get called up the main roster Bayley, you're gonna kick ass up there. I believe in you, Trips sure as hell believes in you, and I know that you miss Becky, Charlotte, and Sasha too."

"I do," Bayley whispered as she rested her head on Finn's shoulder, letting out a breath she had seemed to be holding for awhile. "I mean...Sasha and I, we got match of the year...I can't wait to have a match with her on the main roster because I know that she and I will be able to do it again. I want a match with Becky and Charlotte too."

Smiling, Finn placed a friendly kiss on Bayley's forehead before taking another sip of his beer. "You'll get it one day soon, I'm sure of it."

"Hey Finn….promise me something." Bayley said after a few moments of silence. "Promise me that….that when we get up to the main roster, it's something you and I will do together, handle together, and get through together. You lean on me, and I lean on you, kind of thing."

Without any hesitation, Finn muttered two simple words. "I promise."

* * *

**-Thursday Night Smackdown, January 14th, 2016-**

Dean Ambrose came out telling everyone that he had an announcement to make. Of course, he had to do it Dean Ambrose style, request a drum roll, and all of that jazz. Although, he did have good reason because he was challenging Owens to a last man standing match for his intercontinental championship at the Royal Rumble.

"So Kevin Owens, if you wanna take this title off of me, how about you try to do what nobody has ever been able to do, put Dean Ambrose down, and keep me down!"

Sighing, Dean listened to Sheamus ramble on and on about how Dean lived in a fantasy world instead of the real world, which confused the Lunatic Fringe in all honesty. If anything, he was pretty sure that the Irish superstar was the one who lived in a fantasy world. "_You_ formed the league of nation's treehouse friendship club, and I live in a fantasyland?" Ambrose questioned confused.

A few moments later, Kevin Owens walked out. Dean looked on, sighing heavily. Of course Owens would walk out just as the Lunatic Fringe was going to beat the hell out of Sheamus.

"Deano, I uh, I heard your little challenge there. You know what? I'm not out here because my tag team partner who has hair brighter than the sun and countless holes in his face, Sheamus happen to come out here first. Now there's two of us, and one of you. I'm out here to let you know that it doesn't matter what kind of match we have. You are not walking out of the Royal Rumble as the intercontinental champion. In fact, you are not walking out _period_. Dean, consider your challenge...accepted."

His match with Neville against Sheamus and Owens had never had an actual finish to it, of course. It was due to the fact Sheamus and Owens tried to once again put Dean through the announce table. They would be unsuccessful, however. Thanks to Neville coming to help out his partner. Needless to say, Dean and Neville were the last two standing at the end of Smackdown.

Ambrose was going to make sure that _he was_ the last one standing at the Royal Rumble. He didn't care what he had to do to keep Owens down. That intercontinental championship meant everything to him, and he was going to fight like hell to keep it. If that included keeping Owens down for ten seconds by beating the hell out of him, then so be it. Owens wanted a fight, and he sure as hell was going to get it next Sunday at the Rumble.

* * *

**-Friday, January 15th, 2016-**

Eve Torres looked at her blue eyed daughter, smiling as she gave Madelyn a bottle. "You know that your eyes match your daddy's? Hm Madelyn?" She whispered, talking in a soft tone to her daughter.

It had been almost a week and a half since Eve last saw her fiancé. Though she understood that Miz was busy, and she did know the wrestling life first hand. What mattered to her the most though was the fact that Miz said he would try to make it home tonight. She knew that the Ohio native missed his baby girl. Madelyn had so quickly become Mike's world. The moment she was born, Eve knew that Madelyn had stolen his heart, and Mike was gonna do everything to make sure Madelyn's life was perfect.

"Your daddy will be home soon, baby girl. I'm sure he can't wait to see you. You're his whole entire world, you know that Madelyn? Daddy loves you so much. So do I." She whispered in a gentle voice as she placed the empty bottle on the table beside the couch, and then continued to cuddle with her daughter.

Ten minutes later, the sound of the key turning in the front door of their home caused Eve to smile. "Hey baby," Eve greeted with a smile, her eyes fixed on the TV in front of her as she was watching the network.

"Hi," he smiled warmly as he set down his bag by the front door, and walked over to where Eve was sitting on the couch. He gently wrapped his arms around her shoulders from behind as he leaned over the couch to look at Madelyn. "How was the week and a half without me here? Was she okay?"

Eve nodded, a smile crossing her lips, her green eyes warm. "She was just fine," she whispered before kissing Mike.

Smiling back, Mike walked around to the other side of the couch, and sat down beside his fiancée. Then he gently took Madelyn into his arms, and kissed her forehead. "You were a good girl for mama, huh Maddie? That's good because daddy is gonna need you to help mama out when you get older." He said softly to his daughter who was slowly falling into a slumber. "I can't wait until she can start to do things on her own," Mike said to Eve, his eyes still looking down at Madelyn. "I can't wait for her to start talking. That's gonna be so much fun," he said with a soft chuckle.

Laughing softly herself, Eve leaned over, kissing Mike deeply. "I missed you," she admitted.

"I missed you, too Eve. We have until Sunday night though, so let's make the most of it." He whispered, placing a gentle kiss on her temple, and closing his eyes. If only everyday could be like this one.

* * *

**-Sunday, January 17th, Canton Ohio, 11:00pm-**

After finishing a live event in his hometown, Dean was feeling pretty good about himself, and was ready for RAW tomorrow night. The first thing that was on his mind through, was for him to get some much needed rest.

Renee had tagged along tonight because she wanted to be able to support Dean, and he had told her how he wanted to show her around his hometown after the event was over.

The two of them were now in the car, and he was driving to where he used to live when he was younger. "That house right there," he mumbled, pointing to an old beaten up house. "That's where I used to live. I don't exactly have many happy memories as a child, Renee. I think that's part of the reason I've fucked things up between you and I so badly in such a short amount of time," he explained.

Renee went to say something, but the Lunatic Fringe quickly shook his head. "Hang on, let me finish darlin'." He said gently. "I don't want you to get the wrong idea. I ain't tellin' you all this to get some kind of sympathy outta you, 'cause I hate that shit. I'm just tellin' you all this so maybe ya can understand how my mind works a little bit better. There's a lot of shit you don't know 'bout me, a lot of shit I ain't proud of, and one day I'll be able to explain everything to you. I guess that this is just the platform for it all. A way for me to get started with all of it."

Nodding her head, Renee didn't say a single word. Instead, she leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Ambrose's cheek. It was her way of saying she was here, and that she understood everything he was telling her. Was Dean Ambrose a dangerous man? Some people might have considered him to be, but not Renee. She saw the good in him, and she was never going to go anywhere. The Canadian blonde had made a promise to Dean that she was here to stay, and she meant it.

The ride to the hotel room was a quiet one. It was a comfortable kind of silence, the both of them just lost in their own thoughts.

When they had finally arrived, Dean paid for the room. It only had one bed, but that was something they were both okay with.

"I'll be back in a little while, darin'. I'm just gonna go do some thinkin' for a bit." Dean informed Renee, and then he was gone before the blonde beauty could get out a single word.

When Dean still hadn't returned an hour and a half later, Renee had to admit, she was starting to get a little bit worried. She sighed softly as she got out of bed, and decided to head up to the roof of the hotel in her purple plaid pajama bottoms, purple t-shirt, and cozy purple slippers.

She opened the door that led her to the roof of the hotel, and closed it quietly behind her. She saw Dean leaning up against the brick wall. She sighed softly as she watched Dean take a long drag of his cigarette, and then slowly let out a puff of air. "I told you that those things are no good for you." She softly whispered, kicking a tiny stone.

Dean's blue eyes looked up to see Renee standing before him in just a t-shirt, her pajama bottoms, and slippers, but no coat. "How did you know I was up here?"

Renee shrugged one shoulder lazily. "Just a lucky guess."

Exhaling slowly, Dean put out his cigarette, and walked over to Renee. "Where the hell is your jacket, darlin'? It's freezing out here. You're gonna get yourself sick, sweetheart." He added, then he took his leather jacket off of himself, and placed it around her shoulders.

"Dean…" Renee whined, sighing. "I came here to check on you, not to take your jacket."

Ambrose shook his head. "I'm fine, sweetheart. I just needed to clear my head for awhile, that's all."

"I'm worried about you," Renee admitted, muttering under her breath. "Dean….if you think...if you think that everything you told me earlier is going to cause me to run away from you…." the blonde shook her head. "You're wrong. This isn't me talking out of pity, or giving you sympathy. This is me being honest with you. I care about you so goddamn much, Dean. _Nothing _you say or do will _ever _change that."

Dean looked down at the girl who was now wearing his leather jacket. Truth be told, Renee was special. If she wasn't, he wouldn't have put her in his jacket. _How the hell did I get so goddamn lucky with this girl?_ Ambrose thought.

Seconds later, Renee felt her face being taken into the hands of Ambrose gently, and his lips were on hers. Immediately, she melted into the kiss. There was nothing that made her heart rate like it did whenever Dean's lips touched her skin.

Renee was in love with him. The only problem with that was, she knew the second she admitted those three words to Ambrose, he would be gone. She couldn't risk it. So, she allowed for one single thought to cross her mind.

_I love you, Dean Ambrose._

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so late, guys! I've been really sick lately, and now I have ****pneumonia! D': so I'm hoping that chapter will be up a lot sooner! See you guys soon! - Melly. **


	20. Bittersweet

****Chapter Twenty: Bittersweet****

* * *

**-The Royal Rumble, January 24th, 2016-**

The week before the rumble flew by for everyone, and now it was less than twenty minutes before showtime. Dean was ready, of course. If there was anything the Lunatic Fringe loved, it was a good fight. He knew that's exactly what he would get in his last man standing match with Owens tonight.

He was currently standing backstage, getting himself in the mindset that he liked to be in for his matches. With only ten minutes before it was time for him to go out there, he took a deep breath, looked up at the ceiling, and muttered a thank you.

Ever since Ambrose had won the IC title back at TLC, he treated that title as though it was his child. There was nothing he was more proud of right now other than that title. He took so much joy and pride in that title; he hoped that everyone understood just how much it really did mean to him.

"Be careful out there, kay?"

The sound of Renee's voice had caused Dean to turn his head, and a smile crossed his lips. Of course she would find him just a few minutes before his match and tell him to be careful. He had to admit, it was sweet of her.

The Lunatic Fringe knew that he and Renee were dancing around the feelings they had for one another without taking the time to make their relationship official again. Although, part of him wondered if they should ever put that label on it, because as soon as it was there, that would be when he would find a way to screw it up all over again. Find a way to hurt Renee all over again, and that was the last thing he wanted. He still had yet to forgive himself for the last time he had hurt her.

"I'm always careful, sweetheart. Dean Ambrose ain't ever reckless." He said, winking at her.

Rolling her eyes, Renee laughed, making her way over to where Dean was standing. "I mean it, don't do anything stupid." She sighed softly, gently taking a fistful of the _Unstable Dean Ambrose _hoodie that Ambrose was wearing, looking up at him before placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

Another faint smile crossed Dean's lips, and he couldn't stop himself from returning the kiss. "Promise." He whispered, and then his music hit, and he went out for his match.

The last man standing match between Owens and Ambrose was most definitely one that delivered. It was one that the crowd was into from start to finish as both men did everything they could to keep the other down for that ever so important ten second count.

Dean would be the one to walk out with title however, after he had pushed Kevin Owens from the top rope into two tables that were stacked on top of one another. Those were tables Owens had ironically setup earlier in the match.

Despite the fact that both of those men were extremely tired and sore, both of them came out for the Royal Rumble match. Ambrose entered the match at number nineteen, and it was a shock to everyone at home and those who were there live to see that the two final men left in the ring were Triple H and Ambrose himself.

Pulling himself to his feet in the corner he had been sitting in to catch his breath, Dean's blue eyes locked on the man who sat diagonally from him. He allowed himself to take a moment and listen to the crowd that was behind him one hundred and ten percent. _This _is why he wrestled night in and night out. For moments like this one, and to finally be able to claim that WWE heavyweight title.

Ambrose was the first one to step forward. Even though he was beyond exhausted, he wasn't going to allow Triple H to throw him over the top rope without fighting like hell.

He backed The Game into a corner, throwing many lefts and rights as he could at Triple H. Dean wanted this title, and he was going to do _anything _he could to get it. Even if that meant trying to poke Triple H in the eye, or bite the side of his head. Dean didn't give a damn what it took.

The chants of "let's go Ambrose," got louder and louder with each moment that passed, and all that did was fuel the fight that was inside of Ambrose already.

As Ambrose threw Triple H over the top rope, everyone in the arena thought that it was enough, that Dean was going to be WWE Champion and our intercontinental champion. But it wasn't enough, Triple H had found someway to hang on, and when Dean went back a third time to try and knock Triple H off of the apron, he had caught Ambrose, dumping him outside of the ring and onto the floor.

As soon as Dean got backstage, he had a mixture of emotions. He had no idea how he was supposed to feel right now. He had just lost his chance to main event Mania after coming so, so close.

The taste he got in his mouth from once again getting so close to that title was absolutely intoxicating for him. There was no doubt that he wanted to get that taste in his mouth again. So, he made a promise to himself that he would.

He instantly was met with a hug from Renee, who held onto him tightly. He was slightly caught off guard, only because he hadn't been expecting it. Nonetheless, he allowed for her to stand there in his arms for a couple of minutes.

To be honest, his body hurt all over. It felt good to have Renee in his arms at the moment, and there wasn't any other place he wanted to be right now.

* * *

**-Tuesday, January 26th, 2016-**

The NXT Women's champion pulled into the parking lot of a Starbucks, and parked her car. She and Finn had agreed to meet again, and it was something she had been looking forward to for the last couple of hours.

Being in the company of Finn was something that Bayley was starting to enjoy more and more. He was kind, caring, sweet, funny, and humble. He also understood her fears about getting called up to the main roster, and that was something that she was very grateful for. She was afraid no one would ever understand the fear she had about being called up to the main roster.

It wasn't that Bayley didn't appreciate her other friends, or her boyfriend Sami. She was just starting to feel as though she could connect with Finn in a way she couldn't connect with anyone else.

Going on social media was one of Bayley's favorite ways to keep in contact with her fans. The one site she didn't go on too often however was Tumblr. Although for some reason, she found herself going on there while waiting for Finn to show up.

The first thing she did was decide to see what would come up when she searched herself. She ordered her usual Starbucks drink, sat down at a table, and began

to scroll through all the posts while chewing on her green straw.

A slight blush covered her cheeks when she noticed posts of people shipping her with Finn. The posts all consisted of pictures of Finn and herself, and there was even someone who asked if she and Finn were actually dating, which caused her to giggle and blush all over again.

The idea of being Finn's girlfriend caused butterflies to flutter around in the pit of her stomach.

"What are you giggling at?" Finn asked with a smile as he pulled out his chair, and then sat down across from Bayley before taking a sip of his hot drink.

"Did you know that people ship you and I together?" Bayley asked, laughing again. She turned her phone so she could show Finn some of the pictures and posts that she was referring to. "There are people who think we're actually a couple.." she trailed off, smiling shyly.

"Can you blame them?" Finn laughed. "I think we would look good together. I mean...we do look good in those photos, and you're beautiful, Bayley." Finn admitted with a smile before taking another sip of his drink.

Bayley had to admit, the fact that Finn had just called her beautiful caused those butterflies to flutter in the pit of her stomach again. She smiled back at him, and then looked at all of the pictures of her and Finn again. They did look good together. "Thank you, Finn."

The only thing that stood in her way was Sami. Sami was a nice guy and everything, he really was. Sometimes you just had no idea that someone was the one for you until they were standing right in front of you, and called you beautiful.

* * *

**-Thursday Night Smackdown, January 28th, 2016-**

When the news of the main event for Fastlane had broken this past Monday night on RAW, it was all everyone could talk about. It would be Dean Ambrose, Brock Lesnar, and Roman Reigns in a triple threat. The winner of the match would go on to face Triple H in the main event of Mania.

Wanting to know how the two men who called themselves brothers felt about this match, Y2J invited Dean and Roman to be guests on his show The Highlight Reel.

Dean had brought Jericho flowers so the set could be jazzed up a bit, and Roman brought some a stool.

Jericho thanked both men for their gifts, and then asked the question that everyone was thinking. "Is this match at Fastlane going to cause tension between the two of you?"

Dean and Roman exchanged glances at one another, and Roman chuckled softly before responding. "We aren't jealous people. We've traveled the world together."

"Friends fight all of the time, money, who destroyed whose car, who didn't pay the bar tab last time, but we..we don't fight about that kinda stuff." Dean said, pointing to Roman.

"But what happens to that friendship when the bell rings?" Jericho asked.

"I'm gonna punch him in the mouth." Dean simply stated.

Roman laughed, along with the crowd. "He just gave away his strategy, so I'm gonna lower my head two inches, he's gonna hit me in the forehead, and break his hand."

"Well maybe I'll kick you in the ribs and punch you in the mouth!" Dean countered. "You don't know, no one knows."

"There's one other man in that match who could throw off both of your strategies, and that man is Brock Lesnar. We know how dangerous he is, and how powerful and strong he is. You know what he can do, Roman. You've been in the ring with him before. Dean...you don't, you've never been in the ring with him before."

"Brock Lesnar is the most destructive force in the WWE, but I'm indestructible, son. He'll probably try to suplex me on my head a few times, beat me to a pulp. But I am the Iron Man of WWE. That is something I prove night in and night out. With a chance of getting a shot at the WWE title, and the chance to main event WrestleMania, I ain't got no time to be scared of Brock Lesnar!" Dean exclaimed, feeling confident. He hated the idea of people doubting it. It only made him want to win even more. To prove everyone wrong.

"I don't mean to burst your bubble, but you don't understand. Brock is different. I'm a grown man, and he threw me around. He beat the hell out of me. Brock Lesnar is different than anyone you have ever been in the ring with. He is a beast." Roman said to his best friend.

"Well technically, I don't gotta beat Brock Lesnar...I just gotta beat you."

"Well that'd be a first, because you never have before." Roman countered, causing the entire arena to gasp.

The truth really did hurt.

Dean made his way backstage, many thoughts going through his head. What Roman had said out there was true. He never had beat Roman before, just like he had never beat Seth when he had that feud last year.

His blue eyes stared down at the intercontinental championship that was currently in his grasp. He had fought like hell for this title back at TLC when he faced Owens, and it meant _everything _to him. He was so proud to call himself the intercontinental champion. He had such a rough year back in 2015 with so many losses, and he wanted this time to be different. He wanted this year to be _his _year.

Exhaling slowly, he set his belt down beside him, closed his eyes, and rested his head against the wall that was behind him.

He knew that Fastlane was going to be in his hometown, and he wanted to prove to everyone that he could do this. That he could get the job done when it came to the WWE title. He believed in himself, but Roman's words from earlier did fill his head with a little bit of doubt. What if another year passed without him getting his hands on that title? What if another year passed and he still couldn't say that he was WWE Champion while both Seth and Roman had already?

"I can get the job done," Dean muttered to himself as he threw his gym bag over his shoulder roughly, and exited out of the locker room, going down the hallway in a bit of a sour mood.

Throwing his bag into the backseat of his car, he raked a hand through his short hair that was already growing, and he pulled out a pack of cigarettes from the inside of his leather jacket along with a lighter. He swore under his breath when he noticed that it was his last one. He threw the empty carton onto the ground, and kicked it aside.

After lighting the cigarette, he took a long drag, and then exhaled slowly, trying to clear his head a little bit. He knew that this was a habit he needed to give up, but sometimes he just needed a goddamn cigarette.

He looked up to see Renee walking in his direction, and once again he swore under his breath. He totally forgot that he told the blonde beauty that he would meet her after his match and that they could walk out together. "Fuckin' hell, I gotta get my shit together." He muttered to himself.

Renee looked at him, a bit of sadness in her brown eyes. She could tell that Ambrose was tense, and that he had a lot on his mind. She figured that was the reason he was smoking. She hadn't seen him do it too often, but she did notice that he was starting to make a habit of it again. "What has you so worked up?" She asked softly.

"It ain't nothin' you gotta worry 'bout darlin'. I told ya I can take care of myself. I'll be just fine." He snapped.

Renee's face fell instantly as she took a couple of steps back, trying to hide the hurt on her face. "I can carpool with Summer to the hotel, it's fine." She mumbled, her brown eyes fixed on the ground as she spotted the empty cigarette carton she knew belonged to Dean.

"You ain't gotta do that. We can still go to the hotel together. Come on, I'm sorry I snapped at you."

Sighing heavily, Renee didn't say anything, instead she just got in the car, and closed the door. She knew that something was bugging Dean, and she wished that he would actually talk to her about it.

The ride to the hotel was filled with an awkward silence because of the tension that was between them. As Dean parked the car, Renee looked over at him, his shoulders still so heavy with the obvious weight that had been placed upon them. She so badly just wanted to kiss Dean, and tell him that he had nothing to worry about, but she couldn't work up the courage.

So she let that single thought cross her mind again. _I love you._

* * *

**-Saturday, January 30th, 2016-**

While Miz had a bit of an interesting week on the road, the only thing he could think about was going home and seeing Eve and Madelyn. It was going to have to wait until he had the time to go home though, and he hated that.

It bumped him out that he wasn't able to go home, but at the same time he knew that Eve was proud of him. Even if all he was doing right now was putting younger guys in the company over. That was something he was okay with. Miz was here because of his love and passion for the business. That was something that would never change.

Once he had gotten settled in his hotel room for the night, he decided to FaceTime with Eve so he could at least say "I love you" and "goodnight".

"Hi baby!" Eve happily greeted, a warm smile crossing her lips as her green eyes lit up. "I put Madelyn to bed a while ago, but I can tiptoe in there if you'd like to see her," she offered.

"I would love that," Mike admitted in a soft whispered. "I miss you baby."

"I miss you too," Eve replied as she quietly made her way down the hall, and to the room where their daughter slept. Mike looked on as Eve turned on the nightlight that was beside her crib, and his eyes softened the moment he saw his baby girl sleeping safe and sound in that crib. "I love you, Maddie." he whispered. "Daddy will be home again soon."

"How was your day?" Eve asked once she had made it back to the master bedroom. "Are you doing okay?"

"Yeah, I'm doing just fine babe. What about you? Was your day alright?"

"Yeah, it was good." She smiled at him. "Will you be able to come home sometime this week?"

"I'm gonna try my hardest, I promise."

"Okay. I love you. Get some rest, okay Mikey? I love you." She said again.

"I love you too, baby. Night."

Mike sadly ended the call, setting his phone down beside him as he placed it on the nightstand beside him.

Laying on his back, he took a deep breath, waiting for sleep to take over. As much as he loved his job in the WWE, he loved being home with his soon to be wife and daughter so much more.

When he finally did fall asleep, the last thing he remembered to cross his mind was him counting down the days until he could see Eve and Madelyn again.

It couldn't get here fast enough.

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget to leave your thoughts in a review, please! :) - Melly **


	21. Fight Like Hell

**Chapter Twenty-One: Fight Like Hell**

* * *

_This Fastlane match against my brotha and the "beast" this upcoming Sunday is a chance for me to prove that I can get the fuckin' job done. Wrestling is my life, and it's all I know. _

_Why else would I put my body through hell and put my body on the line every single night? _

_Because I fucking love it._

_Not only is this match a chance for me to prove myself, but this is a chance for me to do what we all want to do as superstars one day, and that's to main event Mania. _

_Roman is my best friend, and my brotha. Of course I want the best for him, but our friendship has to go out the window the moment that bell rings. I need that WWE Championship._

_It's hard to sit back and watch Seth and Roman already have a run with the title, while I still sit around waiting for my first one. It makes it even harder knowing that I had chances to get the title. I have had chances right in front of me, only fingertips away from my grasp, and I __**still**_ _couldn't get it done. That's what's drivin' me the most insane. _

_I __**know**_ _damn well that I can get the job done. I __**know **__that I __**am **__worthy of that title, and that I'm worthy of holding it. The thing that gets to me is the fact that each time I have a shot at the WWE Championship, I fail. Failure __**isn't **__an option for me. It never has been, and it never will be. _

_When I go after something, I set my mind to it, and then I fight like hell for it. I fight like hell for it until the very end, and if I can't get the job done, then I push myself ten times harder the next time. _

_Don't get me wrong, I absolutely love being the IC Champion. That's my proudest accomplishment in this business thus far, and walkin' down the ramp with that IC title around my waist makes me feel good. It makes me feel proud of myself. _

_The fact that Roman told me I had never beaten him before a couple of weeks ago on Smackdown has really been stickin' with me. It's true, I have never beat Roman before, but that doesn't mean that I won't be able to this time around. _

_I know what I'm doin' here. I know how to win my matches. I know how to catch people off guard when they don't see it comin'. I'm sick of people doubtin' me, tellin' me that I can't get the job done. It's gonna be a different story this upcoming Sunday. Because I __**will **__get the job done. _

_I'm gonna fight like hell for that championship, and I'm gonna do __**whatever **__I have to do to get that championship. That includes fightin' my own brotha for it._

* * *

**-Saturday, February 13th, 2016-**

Miz was glad to be home with Eve and his daughter for the weekend. Especially since tomorrow was Valentine's Day. He loved to always go over the top and make Eve special whenever he could.

"I'm so glad you're home for the weekend," Eve admitted, walking into the living room, Madelyn in her arms. "You made my heart stop when you sent me that picture last week. It looked like it hurt like hell." A soft sigh left the Denver native as she sat down on the couch. "I'm just so glad that it was only your teeth. It could've been so much worse." Eve added, shaking her head.

Sitting down beside his future wife, Miz placed a gentle kiss on her temple, wrapping his arm around his shoulders. "I know babe. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out. I just wanted to let you know what's going on. I'm not too much in the ring nowadays anyway. I'm more so just puttin' over the younger guys, you know?" He offered her a smile. "I'll be more careful now, I promise."

"I hope so," Eve said softly. "It's not just you and I you have to be always thinking about now, Mike. You've gotta remember that you have this little girl waiting for you at home, too."

"I know babe." He repeated, his tone of voice was still gentle. "You should know that I'm always thinking of both you and Madelyn whenever I'm not here. You two are always the last thing to cross my mind before I go to sleep. Being on the road is hard on me too, you know. I really don't like being away from home now that we have a daughter, and you know that I don't like being away from you, Eve. The only problem is if I don't go out there and wrestle, we have no way of having an income. We have to support Maddie somehow."

Glancing at Miz, Eve slowly nodded her head. "I get what you're saying, Mike. I do. I just don't want anything to happen to you. Madelyn needs you. I remember what the travel is like, and how rough it is. I'm just letting you know that you're missed here at home."

"I heard you, okay?" Mike sighed, getting up from the couch and heading to their bedroom to lay down. He felt guilty enough for being on the road as often as he had been lately, and Eve was only making him feel worse.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Bayley asked Finn as she entered his hotel room with what looked to be a really good breakfast. Bayley had been stuck to Finn's side like glue since he had hurt his ankle.

She wanted to let him know that she was here for him during his rough time, and she wanted to be able to cheer him up.

"I'm feeling alright Bayley," Finn said, looking up at the NXT Women's Champion as he smiled. He was so happy to be able to spend the amount of time he'd been spending with her lately. Whenever he was around the professional hugger, he felt like he could be himself. He never knew that he could feel so happy and comfortable around someone.

"Good, I'm glad." Bayley gave him a bright smile as she sat down beside him, and then opened the styrofoam box that contained bacon, french toast, pancakes, and sausage.

"This all looks so good!" Finn said, flashing Bayley a bright smile. "Thank you for being here and taking such good care of me these last few days. It really does mean a lot to me that you've been here." The NXT Champion admitted to the girl who was sitting beside him. "No one seems to be able to make me smile the way you can make me smile, Bayley." He added in a quiet whisper, and then he gave her a shy smile.

"I'm always going to be here for you, Finn." Bayley promised. Her eyes met with his, and then time seemed to freeze for a moment.

Finn wanted to open his mouth to say something, but the only thing he could do was stare at her, and think about how lucky he was to have her in his life. How beautiful she was.

"Hey," Bayley said a little nervously as she tucked a chunk of hair behind her ear. "Did you know that the video of me cheering you up at that NXT live event has ever 400,000 views?" She asked.

"Already? It's only been up for about ten days." He laughed, his mind flashing back to that NXT live show, and he couldn't help but to think about the hug they shared, the crowd reaction he got. It all made Finn so happy. Bayley made him so happy. "That's awesome. People love us together." He said with a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, I'd say we're pretty cute." Bayley replied laughing too. A few seconds later, her laugh slowly quieted down once she realized the way Finn was giving her such an intense look. It was making her heart race.

The next thing Bayley knew, Finn's lips were on hers, and she was melting into him and into the kiss.

Sami didn't even cross her mind once.

* * *

**-Monday Night RAW, February 15th, 2016-**

Ambrose walked down the ramp, the IC title around his waist as he made his way down to the ring. Once again he called out Brock Lesnar, but this time he didn't get the beast, or even Paul Heyman. He got Stephanie instead, and he absolutely was in no mood to deal with her.

His mood went from bad to worse when Stephanie explained how his IC title was on the line tonight in a fatal five way where he would be facing four other people for his title. Those four men being Stardust, Dolph Ziggler, Kevin Owens, and Tyler Breeze.

This wasn't a match the Lunatic Fringe saw coming, but he expected nothing more than pure bullshit from the Authority at this point.

From the moment that bell rung, Dean fought like hell to keep his belt. It was such a fast paced match because of all the men that were in it, and just as he was going to hit Dirty Deeds on Stardust, Ziggler came into the ring to break up the pin, and then Breeze got into the mix as he tried to be quick seeing that he had a great chance to get a pin and become champion.

Owens being quick and witty as he was, he hit Breeze with the pop up powerbomb, and three seconds later, there was a new intercontinental champion.

Ambrose sat there in the ring in shock as he watched Owens walk away with the title he took so much pride in. He let out a heavy sigh as he placed his face in his hands, and then headed backstage.

As soon as Dean finished his interview with Renee, he went to his locker room so he would be able to sit in silence and think for awhile. He had to somehow get his head clear.

He began to pace the length of his locker room, his mind racing a million miles per hour. He couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that he had just lost his IC title.

This only meant that he was going to have work ten times harder come Sunday. He absolutely needed to win on Sunday so he would have a shot at the WWE title.

He couldn't help but to feel angry at himself. He couldn't understand how he could be so careless and allow for the IC title to slip away from him so easily.

Losing the title tonight was something he wasn't going to let go of easily. Failure was never an option for Ambrose, and it never would be.

* * *

**-Thursday Night Smackdown, February 18th, 2016-**

Roman understood that Dean losing the IC title this past Monday was a hard loss his brother to take, but he wanted to make it clear that Ambrose losing the title didn't change anything. "Don't be trying to hit me with dirty Dirty Deads again." The Samoan Thor said.

"What, you can't take a joke?" Ambrose laughed.

"Not when it isn't funny," Roman called over his shoulder before walking away.

Shaking his head, the Lunatic Fringe continued walking down the hall, and was happy to see when Paul Heyman.

Heyman explained how Brock was looking for Dean, which made sense to Ambrose after the low blow he had given to Lesnar a couple of weeks ago on RAW. Although if Dean was being completely honest, he really didn't care if Brock was looking for him or not.

Brock was standing in the way of Dean getting that WWE Championship, and he would fight his way through Brock to get to that championship. He really didn't care what it took. That being said, Roman also stood in his way. Regardless of the fact Reigns was his best friend, Dean would fight his way through the Samoan Thor too.

When it came time for the main event, everything was going fine until Brock came out of course. Roman went to go and Spear the Beast, but Brock pushed Reigns out of the way with ease, and sent him right into Dean who got sent into the corner.

Dean stood up, his gaze darkening. He didn't care what Roman said. If things were going to go down like this, then you better damn well believe that the Lunatic Fringe was going to try and get in some type of offense.

So, once again he tried to hit Roman with Dirty Deeds, but just like Monday night he wasn't able to do it. Roman was the one standing tall once he hit Dean with a Samoan drop.

Ambrose wasn't going to allow for that to get under his skin though. Not tonight. He had much bigger things to worry about, and that was his match on Sunday. That's when it all mattered. It didn't matter what happened tonight.

Come Sunday, Dean was going to make it count.

* * *

**-Saturday, February 20th, 2016-**

Ambrose had just finished a workout, and decided to spend the night before Fastlane trying to relax and get himself in the best mindset for tomorrow that he could.

Working out was always something that helped Dean clear his head and relax. So the Lunatic Fringe had to admit that he did feel a little bit better after his workout.

After finishing up his shower, the Ohio native decided to meet with Renee for a little while in her hotel room. He hadn't been able to spend that much time with her lately, but Dean wasn't exactly in the best earlier in the week, and he didn't want Renee to see that side of him too often.

"Hi Dean!" She said happily, and then she kissed his cheek. "I made some dinner for us." She added, and then she allowed for him to step inside.

Chuckling softly, Dean slid the leather jacket off of his shoulders, and then he sat down at the small table that was in the hotel room. "This looks good sweetheart, thank you." He said before placing his jacket on the back of his chair.

The two of them ate in a comfortable silence, mostly because of the fact their minds were somewhere else. Renee wanted to ask Dean how he was feeling about his match tomorrow, but she didn't want to push the Lunatic Fringe into talking about something he didn't want to talk about.

Sighing softly, she stood up to wash the dishes that were used.

"Is something on your mind darlin'?" Dean asked after a few more moments. "You've been really quiet, and that's highly unlike you."

Shrugging one shoulder, Renee waited a minute before responding. Then she turned off the water, and faced him. "I guess that I'm just worried about you and your match for tomorrow. Brock Lesnar isn't someone to mess around with, and you've been messing with him these last few weeks. I just don't want it to blow up in your face. I'm worried about you," she admitted, twisting the towel around that was in her hands. "I just….I know that you can handle yourself Dean, and I know you can take care of yourself…" She trailed off, her brown eyes focused on the ground.

Sighing softly, Dean walked over to Renee, tilting her chin up as he gently took the twisted up towel out of her hands, and then placed it on countertop. He knew that Renee was always going to be worried about him, no matter what the situation may be. "I know that you're nervous for my match tomorrow, but I promise you that I'll be just fine. Darlin', this match is for a shot at the title, and my chance to get myself in the main event of WrestleMania. Then I'll prove to everyone that I was never just the weak link in the Shield, and that I know how to get the job done, too."

Renee looked into his blue eyes, desperately trying to read him. Is that where all of this was coming from? All of the sudden Dean felt as though he had something to prove because of the fact his brothers had already gotten the gold and he hadn't?

"Dean, you're an amazing wrestler, and your passion for this business is rare. Don't sell yourself short. I know that losing the IC title was hard on you, and I know for a fact that you're being harder on yourself for losing the title than you should be. You'll get that WWE Championship soon. Just hang in there a little bit longer, okay?" She said in a soft voice as she brushed his hair out of his blue eyes. "I know that I probably drive you crazy sometimes, I just care about you so much."

"I know you do, Renee." Dean mumbled, looking down at her. "I don't wanna talk about that anymore though," he added, his lips brushing across Renee's, his hot breath giving the Canadian so many chills.

Before she could say anything, Dean slowly pressed his lips against her own, and Renee's hands tangled themselves in his dirty blond hair, as she deepened the kiss. "We don't have to talk about this anymore if you don't want to. I'm more than okay with this."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And hopefully Dean wins tomorrow! Don't forget to review, please! :) -Melly.**


	22. Make Your Own Opportunities

**A/N: Brock VS Dean at Mania in a street fight? *sigh* Oh Dean…**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Make Your Own Opportunities **

* * *

**-FastLane, February 21st, 2016-**

Going into tonight's main event, Ambrose knew that it was going to be no easy task, especially since Lesnar was going to be in the mix. That didn't change the fact that he was going to go into this match ready for a fight.

The match itself was a good one, consisting of the two men who called themselves brothers working together to take down the Beast. Even after putting Brock through two tables, the Beast still began to move, and both Dean and Roman soon realized that taking down Lesnar was going to be much harder than either of them realized it was going to be.

When Dean got back into the ring to see that Brock had Roman in the Kimura lock, the Lunatic Fringe knew that he had to do something. It wasn't because he wanted to save his brother, no. He just didn't want Roman to tap, meaning that Brock would be the one to win the match, and go on to main event Mania against Triple H. The was the last thing he wanted.

So, he took a steel chair to the back of Lesnar, and then he turned around, and used the same chair against Roman. Since he had driven Brock out of the ring with a chair, he knew that this was his chance.

The only problem was as soon as he turned around, Reigns hit him with a spear, causing Ambrose to drop the chair. Three seconds later, Roman was the one who was going to the main event of WrestleMania for the second straight year in a row.

Once again, Ambrose couldn't get the job done when it counted the most.

Once again, he had failed.

Sighing heavily, he made his way backstage as he listened to the crowd give a mixed reaction to his best friend, and then he turned to see Reigns celebrating as the fireworks went off.

That should be _him_. _He _should be celebrating.

Making his way backstage to the locker room, Ambrose waited until the door clicked closed behind him, and then that's when he lost it. Grabbing the nearest thing he could get his hands on, the Lunatic Fringe took a plastic water bottle, and threw it into the lockers, causing water to go everywhere since he threw the bottle so hard that the plastic broke.

Pulling at his wild blond hair, Dean started to pace. His mind going a mile per minute. How could he allow for yet another opportunity to slip through his fingers?

He _knew _that he had what it took to be champion. So why didn't anyone else believe in him, or realize that he had what it takes? The company had no problem putting the title on his brothers, and Roman was on his way to becoming a three time champion in a little over a month.

It was driving Ambrose insane.

It was all going to work itself out, though. He was going to go into this feud with Brock Lesnar, hold his head up high, and prove that he's more than Roman's sidekick. He was never just Roman's sidekick, despite what the company and everyone else thought of him. He was so much more than that.

He was someone who when he wanted something, he went after it, he fought for it, and he fought until he got it. He was someone who made his own opportunities.

Going after the WWE title was no different. If he had to go through Brock Lesnar to get to that title, to prove that he was something. That he was here to stay, then so be it. He would prove it.

* * *

**-Monday Night RAW, February 22nd, 2106-**

Regardless of the fact that he felt like complete hell, Dean Ambrose showed up to raw. Sure, he showed up by driving himself in an ambulance to the arena, but he was there nonetheless.

Crawling down the ramp, Dean dragged himself to the ring. Dean didn't have the strength to get into the actual ring, so the Lunatic Fringe just sat on the floor instead.

He was sick of listening to Paul Heyman. He had no problem standing up to the Beast. Ambrose would prove that when he called out Brock, saying that he wanted a no holds barred street with the Beast at WrestleMania. While most people would call him crazy and ridiculous for requesting such a match, Ambrose knew that this was something he _had _to do. This was something he had to do not only for his reputation as a superstar, but something he had to do for himself.

As soon as Dean made his way backstage, Renee was the first person to greet him. She gently wrapped her arms around his large frame, trying to hide just how worried she was about the blue eyed Ohio native. "Are you okay?" she whispered against his skin.

A soft sigh left Dean's body as he relaxed at the feeling of Renee's body being pressed up against his own. He gave a slow nod. "Yeah, I'm alright, darlin'. I just wanna get the hell out of here. They said I don't have to worry about the Smackdown tapings, so that's a little bit of a relief."

"Come on, I'll drive." Renee answered, and then the two of them walked to the blonde's rental car. The drive to the hotel was a quiet one, but she knew that Dean was tired, and wanted to let him rest.

When she pulled into the parking lot of the hotel, she glanced over at Dean to see that he had actually fallen asleep. She had to admit, she was glad that he had finally fallen asleep considering the fact that she knew Ambrose didn't sleep the night before.

Once the car was parked, the Canadian blonde turned the car off, undid her seatbelt, and slowly reached over to move Dean's dirty blond hair out of his face. She so badly just wanted to take his pain away, but she had no idea how to do it.

Renee wasn't looking forward to Ambrose's feud with Brock Lesnar, but she knew that this was something Dean had to do for himself. So, she was going to support him. After placing a gentle kiss on his forehead, she gently shook him awake. "We're here," she said softly as he opened his eyes. She smiled when his sleepy blue eyes connected with her brown eyes.

Groaning, Dean rubbed his eyes. "Sorry I fell asleep," he mumbled. "It's been a long couple of days."

Renee shook her head. "It's okay," she said softly. "You needed some rest. You've been through so much in these past couple of weeks. Are you sure that you want to be in this feud with Brock?" She asked, trying to be gentle as she could. The last thing she wanted to do was upset him. To sound like everyone else, or come across as if she didn't believe in him.

Sighing heavily, Dean nodded his head. "I know that this won't be somethin' that you'll be able to understand, darlin'. This is something I _have _to do for _me_. It ain't nothin' I can't handle, though. So you ain't gotta worry 'bout that." Then he stood up and got out of the car, grabbed his suitcase, and made his way towards the front desk in the hotel lobby.

"Do you want me to give you money for my half of the room?" Renee questioned as she followed Dean to where their room was.

"Nah," Dean said with a wave of his hand. "Don't worry about that sweetheart." He said as he walked into the room. Renee smiled as she followed him inside. Of course the room only had one bed. She knew that Ambrose totally did that on purpose. "I'm gonna take a shower," she heard Dean add. "Feel free to order something if you're hungry." He told her as he pulled his shirt over his head.

Renee's brown eyes landed on his back, and she felt a mixture of emotions when she saw all the marks on his back. She so badly wanted to follow him into the shower, but she knew that she shouldn't.

Twenty minutes later, when Dean stepped out of the bathroom he was in a pair of grey sweatpants, but didn't bother to put on a shirt. Renee's head snapped up from where she sat on the bed, and for some reason this time around, she had to remind herself to breathe.

Maybe it was because of the look Ambrose had in his blue eyes, or the fact she wanted him in this moment more than she would ever be able to explain. Chewing down on her lower lip, she couldn't bring herself to break Dean's gaze.

The lunatic Fringe walked over to where she was sitting at the end of the bed, slowly tilting her head up with his index finger that was under her chin. "You think I don't notice the look you have in your eyes, sweetheart?" He mumbled in a low voice.

Renee slowly shrugged one shoulder. She could feel her heart pounding out of her chest. She knew that Dean had caught her and there was no way she could fight her way out of this.

Taking one more step towards the end of bed, Dean slowly placed his hands on either side of Renee's face, and then kissed Renee. It was the kind of kiss where both of them moved slow, wanting to be able to get lost in one another, in the moment, and in the kiss.

Groaning softly, Renee moved so she was sitting on her knees instead. She deepened the kiss, and then a soft moan left her lips when she felt Dean's tongue brush across her own.

Slowly, Dean pushed Renee down onto her back, making sure not to hurt the blonde. He stood over her for a moment, and then joined on the bed, crawling over her small frame.

His lips met with hers again, and their kisses slowly started to become more heated. He pulled away from her lips to allow her to catch her breath, but moments later his lips attached themselves to the side of Renee's neck, and the sound of Renee's uneven breathing caused Ambrose to smile against her skin. "Good luck hiding that," Dean whispered against the sensitive skin of her neck.

Groaning quietly, Renee couldn't respond. Although if she was being honest, she didn't want to hide the hickey that Dean had just left on the side of her neck.

She looked up at him, the both of them still trying to catch their breaths from the heated kisses they were exchanging. Looking in the blue eyes that belonged to Dean, she damn well knew that she was falling for him. Pulling him down closer to her, their lips met once more, and this time she was the one to meet her tongue with his. She had no idea how much longer she was going to be able to keep it to herself that she was in love with him, but she was going to try her very best to hang in there for a little bit longer.

* * *

Being on the road and being away from your family was never easy. Regardless of the fact he'd been doing it for years before Madelyn was born, it wasn't getting any easier for The Miz.

Granted, wrestling is all Miz ever wanted to do with his life. So he could prove to people that this was something he _was_ good at. Something he _was _meant to do. It all changed when he became a father to his baby girl. He would absolutely give up his wrestling career for that little girl without thinking twice about it. His wrestling career would never come before his family.

He hadn't been doing much in the company as of late anyway, so he didn't see why he shouldn't give up his wrestling career, and stay home. He and Eve had a wedding to plan. He wanted to be at home with Eve and Madelyn. He didn't want to miss any of Madelyn's milestones. Her first words, her first steps. Those were all so important to Mike.

Running a hand through his hair, Mike finally landed at a hotel after a four hour drive. He looked at the clock to see that it was nearly two in the morning, and he knew that there was no point in calling Eve.

It was nights like this where he was sure that leaving the company sounded so much better to him.

Grabbing his phone from his back pocket, he sent Eve a quick text.

_**Love and miss you so much. I can't wait to see you. Hoping to be home by Wednesday. Love you, baby. Kiss Madelyn for me. **_

Sighing heavily, Miz pulled his shirt over his head, climbed into his bed, and stared at the ceiling, There really was no place like home, and he couldn't wait to be back home.

He couldn't wait to hold his baby girl and his soon to be wife in his arms again. _That's _what made him the happiest nowadays, and he knew that it wasn't going to change any time soon. He never would want it to change anyways.

Things were perfect, and he wasn't going to change anything about it.

* * *

**-Saturday, February 28th-**

Not only was on screen chemistry growing between Finn and Bayley growing, but Bayley would feel herself falling for him. She couldn't help it. He was such a sweetheart to everyone. It was hard not to fall for him.

The videos of Finn and Bayley quickly started to become more and more popular. After the video of Bayley doing Finn's entrance had become so popular, they did two more videos. One of them being Finn doing Bayley's entrance, and the other video was the two of them dancing to _The Time of my Life_.

Bayley had texted Finn, asking if he could meet at her apartment to talk. He said yes, and told the NXT Women's Champion that he would be over soon.

While waiting for Finn to arrive, the only thing Bayley could do was pace. She was so nervous. She was nervous due to the fact she knew that she was falling for him.

The sound of her doorbell ringing caused Bayley to jump. She took a deep breath before opening the door. Bayley couldn't help but to smile the moment she made eye contact with Finn. "Hey, Finn. Thank you for coming over."

"It's not like I could ever turn down hanging out with you anyways." Finn winked at Bayley before walking inside. Then he sat down on the couch that was in the living room. "So why did you call me over? What's up Bayley?"

Chewing on her lower lip for a moment, Bayley took a deep breath before speaking. "Finn...our on screen chemistry has skyrocketed so fast that it's insane. I mean...it's making my head spin." She said with a nervous laugh.

"It's making my head spin too, Bayley. If I'm honest with ya. I can't help it, though. You're such a wonderful person. You're one of the kindest souls I've ever come across, if not the kindest. You work so hard at everything you do, and so many little girls around the world look up to you. That's inspiring. Bayley….you're perfect."

Bayley stared at Finn, her heart rate increasing. She watched as Finn stood up, and walked over to where she was standing. He slowly backed Bayley up against the living room wall. "Bayley, if we're going to be honest about everything...then I just need to let you know here and now that I am absolutely crazy about you."

Bayley looked up at Finn, her left hand coming up to the side of his face. She knew that there was no point in hiding her feelings when Finn was standing here pouring his heart out to her. "I've fallen for you too, Finn. There's no going back now because the feelings I have for you are real."

Placing his hands on the wall above Bayley's head, he took more more step closer to her, and their lips met. Their lips met, and both Finn and Bayley could feel the fire that was burning its way through both of their veins. "Don't fight it anymore…" Finn whispered, lifting Bayley up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Just let it happen…"

Slowly nodding her head, Bayley returned the kiss, getting lost in the moment.

Deep down Bayley knew that she was going to breakup with Sami, but it wasn't something she wanted to deal with or face. So, for now, she would focus on the man who had totally stolen her heart.

* * *

**-Monday Night RAW, February 29th, 2016-**

Ambrose was feeling rather determined tonight. In fact, he was feeling so determined that he called Triple H out, and demanded a match with The Game. He wanted that title around his waist more than anything, and he was going to everything and anything he had to in order to get it.

His match against with Del Rio had ended in no contest, of course. Truth be told, he didn't give a damn. He knew that Del Rio's little treehouse friendship buddies were going to interfere in the match.

What he wasn't expecting however, was for Hunter to actually give him a title shot. Ambrose would have it in less than two weeks at the WWE live Network special Roadblock on Saturday, March 12th.

When you want an opportunity for something, all you have to do is make it yourself. Dean Ambrose was living proof of that.

Come March 12th, once again he was going to fight like hell for that title. This time...he was going to make sure to walk out with that title one way or another.

* * *

**A/N: Review, please! :D :) **


	23. Ready to Fight

**A/N: 16 days away from Mania! **

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Ready to Fight**

* * *

**-Sunday, March 13th, 2016-**

_Some people will tell you that you learn from your mistakes, other people will tell you that failure isn't an option. I think that both of those statements are true. To me, it just depends on the time and the place._

_You see, I made a mistake when I faced Triple H last night at Roadblock. I made a mistake, and all I've been able to think about is how that mistake cost me. __**What **__that mistake cost me. That being the WWE World Heavyweight title._

_My foot was ever, ever so slightly under the bottom rope, and it cost me. It cost me what I have been working so hard to get, to claim. To finally be able to call mine. That title. _

_That's fine though. While my brother and best friend Roman Reigns will be getting his title shot against Trips in the main event of Mania, I'll be doing what nobody ever wants to do, and that's fight The Beast, Brock Lesnar._

_I ain't like everyone else because I ain't afraid of Brock. Yeah, he's big and he's strong, but so what? I'm smart, and I __**know **__how to fight. I'm gonna fight Lesnar, and I'm gonna keep him down. More importantly, I'm going to keep him down for a three count._

_Everyone keeps asking me why I wanted to have this match. Why I keep poking the bear, so to speak. Everyone is calling me insane, unstable, and crazy. I don't like to see myself as crazy, or even unstable. I like to see myself as someone who is determined to go after what I want. _

_While it's true that I do want to go after that WWE title more than anything, that ain't an option for me because it's Roman's time. That's fine because in the meantime while my brotha is fightin' for what he never shoulda lost, I'm gonna fight Lesnar and prove everyone wrong. _

_I'm going to prove to everyone that I'm __**not **__crazy, and that I never was. Just because I want to fight Lesnar, that __**doesn't **__make me insane. I just want to prove myself in this place, and there's no better way to do that other than beatin Brock at WrestleMania. _

_I can promise you though….the next time I get a shot at the title, I'm going to make it count. The next time I get a title shot, I __**will **__be walking out with that title. _

* * *

**-Monday Night RAW, March 14th, 2016-**

If it was one thing everyone knew about Dean Ambrose, it was that he really had no limits to him at all. The Lunatic Fringe had to limits, nor did he have any type of filter. He would say what he wanted, when he wanted. He didn't care if it pissed someone off, or hurt their feelings. When he had a point to make, he was going to sure that it was made.

That's exactly what happened tonight when he went down to the ring, and started to talk about his match with Brock that was going to happen in less than three weeks. When he spoke to Paul about his match, Ambrose was confident in what he was saying, and he meant every word.

Of course, Paul being who he was begged Ambrose to stop talking, to keep his mouth shut, and to stop trying to get a rise out of his client.

Dean didn't listen, however, because of course he wasn't going to. Whether people believed him or not, he indeed _was _ready for this fight against Brock Lesnar. He knew for sure that he would be feeling an unbelievable amount of pain during this match; but that wasn't something he was afraid of at all. Dean was used to the feeling of pain. This match with Brock was going to be a walk in a park for him compared to some other things he had to experience that caused him pain. Going all the way back to his childhood.

Truth be told, he didn't want to have to wait until April 3rd to fight Lesnar. He was ready now, and he wanted to fight him tonight.

As Ambrose watched Brock make his way down the ramp, and towards the ring, he couldn't help but to smile. The reason for the smile on his face was simple. Dean Ambrose wasn't stupid, he had come down to the ring tonight prepared. He wasn't going to call out Brock while he was empty handed. He may have crazy, but he wasn't _that _crazy.

Unzipping his jacket, Dean pulled out a crowbar from a pocket that was on the inside of his jacket. Chuckling to himself as he bounced on the balls of his feet, he watched Lesnar slowly back away. _Of course_ he wasn't going to fight Dean now, knowing that Ambrose was indeed ready for this fight. Lesnar was too much of a coward. This proved what Dean thought all along. Brock Lesnar was nothing more than just a bully because until now, there was no one who ever had the strength to stand up to him.

There was a guy now, though. His name was Dean Ambrose.

While Ambrose was in the locker room, when he looked to his left, he was rather surprised when he saw Mick Foley standing next to him. Just like everyone else, Mick asked Ambrose why he was doing this. He told Dean how this was going to be dangerous, and all the Lunatic Fringe could do was nod his head and agree. He _knew _this was going to be dangerous, he just simply didn't care. Dean answered Mick's question of why he was doing this was with one simple statement. "Because I'm Dean Ambrose, and this is what I do."

Nodding his head, Mick knew that there was only thing left for him to do. So, he handed the Lunatic Fringe a tall wrapped box.

Ambrose opened the box to find a barbed wire baseball bat. Mick's barbed wire baseball bat. He couldn't stop the smile from crossing lips as he lifted the bat from the box.

He was most definitely ready for WrestleMania.

* * *

**-NXT, Wednesday, March 16th, 2016-**

Tonight in her match, Bayley would be teaming up with Asuka to take on Nia Jax and Eva Marie. While the match itself did have a bit of an awkward feel to it, Bayley and Asuka were able to pick up the win nonetheless.

It was after the match that Bayley as well as the NXT Universe were in for a surprise. They found out who the newest number one contender for Bayley's NXT Women's title. That new number one contender was none other than her partner from tonight, Asuka.

While Akuka along with NXT Universe was indeed excited for this title match that would be taking place April 1st, believe it or not, so was Bayley.

She was excited for this match because she was going to give it her all. She loved being the NXT Women's champion more than anything. She took so much pride in such an important role. She was so proud of herself, how much she had grown, and how far she'd come in these last two and a half years.

It broke her heart to know she would soon have to leave NXT behind because she would have to make her way up to the main roster officially.

Of course, it was true that Bayley was looking forward to getting called up to the a main roster because it meant that she would be able to be with her friends Sasha, Charlotte, and Becky. She missed all of them very much. She just couldn't picture herself leaving her NXT life behind.

Not only had she grown as a person, but she had gotten so close to Finn. The two of them had developed such a friendship, and she had fallen so hard for him. That was another thing Bayley could never picture herself leaving behind. The NXT Women's champion hoped that she and Finn would get called up at the same time so she wouldn't have to worry about leaving him behind.

With everything that had happened with the two of them lately, she couldn't picture herself leaving him behind at all. Her feelings for Finn were growing, and she knew it wasn't something she could fight forever. She wanted to be with him.

She also knew that she owned Sami the truth, and that would happen soon. Especially since Sami had made his way onto the main roster. She was happy for him. Sami deserved it. He belonged there.

"Bayley!"

The sound of that voice made her heart flutter. "Hi Finn!" She said happily. "What's up?"

"I just saw the match that you'll have at Takeover Dallas! So I wanted to be the first to tell you not to worry. If anyone can get the job done, it's you, Bayley. I just wanted to tell you I believe in you, and I'll be watching your match from start to finish."

Bayley grinned at him, surprised when Finn pulled her in for a hug. "Thanks, Finn." She mumbled against his chest. "I have no idea what I would do without you."

* * *

**-Thursday night Smackdown, March 17th, 2016-**

"Cincinnati, Ohio….has a lot of names. It's my hometown. Now Brock Lesnar has been trainin' for a fight his entire life. Trained to become a UFC Champion, a WWE, Champion. But down there…" Dean said, pointing to the city from where he stood. "You train to fight for your _life_, for a _better life_. Down there everyday is WrestleMania. The stakes couldn't be any higher...the pressure….the pressure is off the charts! Pressure makes diamonds. So every time I got a brick thrown at my head for bein' on the wrong block, every time I got jumped, I learned a valuable lesson. Cincinnati taught me everything. How to live, how to fight, how to survive, how to be Dean Ambrose." The Lunatic Fringe explained. "This is knowledge I plan on passin' to Brock Lesnar at WrestleMania." He continued. "I...I hope that he's ready...because of my experience, nothing hurts….like an education."

Dean's next promo was cut in one of Cincinnati's local bars. He had a point to make to Brock Lesnar tonight, and he absolutely was going to make sure that The Beast knew just exactly what Dean was trying to say. How serious the Lunatic Fringe was, and just how ready he was for this street fight come April 3rd.

"This bar...it's a good place to come to lick your wounds. To numb your pain. Then you start to think about the fights you've won, and the fights you've lost. You start dreamin' 'bout fightin' for the big money on the big stage...all the fame and fortune that go with it. Then you realize...that's all crap, and none of that matters. What matters, if fightin' for pride! Fightin' for who you are, and fightin' where you came from! At WrestleMania, against Brock Lesnar, I'm bringin' the entire city of Cincinnati with me! So it's gonna get ugly. Brock Lesnar….doesn't know what pain is! Brock Lesnar doesn't know what a street fight is! Not yet! But he's gonna find out! And he's going to find out at WrestleMania."

Later on in the night, the Social Outcasts were being annoying, useless, and boring just as they usually are whenever they go down to the ring. The only difference was...tonight they were in the hometown of Ambrose, and he wasn't going to put up with any of that. So after beating the four of them with his weapon of choice for tonight, the kendo stick, Dean picked up a mic and delivered one final message to Brock Lesnar.

"Oh, I'm sorry, were you guys not done? It doesn't matter if you weren't because tonight, we're in Cincinnati!" He told the Social Outcasts, and then he turned his attention to his WrestleMania opponent. "Earlier today, I was walkin' the streets of my hometown. Takin' in the sights and sounds as I prepare myself for WrestleMania. While I was enjoying myself, I heard a rumor...that rumor bein' that Brock Lesnar is goin' to be here next week on Smackdown. 'Cause Brock ain't gonna come to Cincinnati." Ambrose said with a chuckle. "Let me make simple for you, Lesnar. This past Monday you walked away from a fight with me. So next week, I'm gonna be standin' right here. Right in the middle of this ring. Ready to rock and roll, so let's see if you've got the baseballs to stand up to the plate!"

Dean couldn't wait for his match against Lesnar come April 3rd. Until then he would just have to wait this Monday and see if Brock was going to accept yet another one of Ambrose's call outs.

The one thing Lesnar was going to learn about Dean was that he _never _backed down, and he was _never _one to walk from a fight.

That included his fight with Brock at WrestleMania.

* * *

**-Friday, March 18th, 2016-**

Miz was glad to finally be home from the Smackdown tapings. He couldn't wait to see his little girl, and he couldn't wait to see Eve. He had missed the hell out of both of them.

While he was excited to be on the road to WrestleMania just like every other WWE Superstar and Diva, he was more excited to spend time with his family. They had become absolutely everything to him in such a short amount of time, that sometimes it was hard for him to wrap his head around.

Pulling into the driveway he ran into the front door of his home eagerly, closing the door behind him. "Babe! I'm home!" He called out to Eve, knowing that she was somewhere in their home.

"Hey baby!" Eve said happily, as she came down the stairs with Madelyn on her hip. Miz's blue eyes softened the moment he saw his daughter. She had grown so much since he had last seen her. He couldn't believe that she was going to be five months old the twenty-third of this month.

"Hey baby girl. Hey, Madelyn." He said softly as he gently scooped her out of Eve's arms, and then placed soft kisses upon Eve's lips. "Hey you," he said, giving the Colorado native a warm smile. "God, I can't believe how big she's gotten." He said, his voice was a soft whisper as he looked into her blue eyes that matched his own. "How are you, love? Are you doing okay?"

"Madelyn and I have been doing just fine, babe." She smiled at him, giving him a few more kisses. She was so happy to be able to see him, to be able to touch and kiss him again. It had been too long for her liking, and Eve was so glad to have him home. Even if it was only until Monday. "Do you know what you're doing for WrestleMania yet?"

Miz shook his head. He had no idea what he was going to do, or what his match was going to be. "I'm sure that they'll find something for me to do eventually, babe. Although if I'm honest...none of that matters to be right now. All that matters to me right now is being home with you, and Madelyn. This is all I've wanted for weeks, and now I've finally got it."

Giving Mike one final kiss as Eve wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm so glad you're home too. We both are," she whispered, kissing him once again.

Smiling against Eve's lips, Mike returned the kiss. He was so glad to be home. There was no other place he wanted to be.

**A/N: Please take some time to review! Thank you very much! -Melly.**


	24. Prepare For the Fight of Your Life

**A/N: I can't believe we're two days away from Mania! Hopefully Ambrose is able to pick up the win! Fingers crossed. Anyone who knows me knows how nervous I am for this match! D': Anyway, second to last chapter of Fatal Attraction, so enjoy y'all! **

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Prepare For the Fight of Your Life**

* * *

**-Monday Night RAW, March 28th, 2016-**

There was no doubt in Ambrose's mind that he was absolutely ready for the fight of his life that would be taking place six days from now. The fact that other people were doubting him, and telling him that this was the dumbest thing he had ever decided to do in his life only motivated him more for this match than he already was.

Sure, going up against Brock Lesnar on his own, calling out The Beast, and trying to anger him the way Dean had been trying to for the last few weeks wasn't exactly the smartest move to make. Ambrose could admit that.

However, just because it wasn't the best idea, it didn't mean that it was going to slow him down. He _knew _that he was ready for this. If people thought that he couldn't handle whatever pain Brock was going to throw at him this Sunday, then clearly they didn't know him at all.

Before Ambrose had come to the WWE, he had been other places. One of those places being a company by the name of CZW. In there, he was in the kind of matches where Ambrose _would _fight for his life, for his pride, for _everything_. The pain he endured in those matches sometimes...he had to admit, it was rough. Although the way he looked at it, the way Ambrose saw it...he has been training for this match with The Beast for his entire life.

Brock Lesnar had _no idea_ what pain is, and he _most definitely_ has no idea the level of pain that Ambrose will be able to take. While most people believe that Ambrose is the one who is in for the shock of his life as well as the fight of his life, Ambrose will gladly tell you it's the other way around. Brock Lesnar is the one who's in for the shock of his life, and the fight of his life.

In fact, last Monday Dean was given a chainsaw from Terry Funk. To be honest, Ambrose wasn't sure that it was actually going to work. Much to his surprise, it did work. He knew that cutting the table he was standing in front of in half would get him a lot of strange looks from people, but that really didn't matter to him. What did matter to him was that he was showing people just how ready he was for this match. How serious he was for this match. He couldn't wait to prove everybody wrong.

Tonight would be no different. When Ambrose walked down the ramp with his wagon, he walked with a confidence that would be hard to miss. The Lunatic Fringe simply grabbed everything he needed for this Sunday, put it in his wagon, and walked back up the ramp without even taking the time to acknowledge Brock Lesnar, or Paul Heyman. He was ready for Sunday, and when it was time for their match, both of those men would see that.

The only problem was by then, it would be too late for Paul or his client.

* * *

**-Wednesday, March 30th, 2016-**

Becoming NXT Women's Champion was without a doubt Bayley's proudest accomplishment in her career thus far. This Friday she would step into the ring with Asuka, and she _knew _without a doubt that this was going to be the _hardest _match of her life.

She had defeated everyone else on the roster that she had been put up against, and she was going to do the same thing with Asuka two days from now. She wasn't ready to give up being NXT Women's champion.

It made her proud to know that all around the world, she was changing the lives of little girls, and giving them something to believe in. She was giving them hope, and inspiration. It was all Bayley ever wanted to do since she was a little girl herself. Now that she was doing it, and she was able to see the change she had been making, she wanted to keep making so many differences.

If she did lose two days from now, then she would have to accept it. Until then, she was going to enjoy being champion, and she was going to make the most of it.

Looking down at her phone, the NXT Women's Champion noticed that Sami had texted her. Smiling, she looked at what he had to say to her. It wasn't that Bayley didn't care about Sami, because of course she did.

The only problem was that she had recently discovered that she had feelings for Finn, and they were feelings that she couldn't ignore. All of the stuff she and Finn had been doing down in NXT together lately was special to her. The more time they spent together, and the more shows the two of them did together, the harder she would fall for Finn. She knew that there was no going back now.

She replied to Sami's text, asking if the two of them would be able to meet and talk for awhile. Bayley knew that she owed it to Sami to be honest with him, and tell him that it would be best if the two of them stayed friends.

Bayley was well aware of the match that Sami had four days at WrestleMania. He had the chance to win the intercontinental championship, and she absolutely wanted him to focus on that. Bayley knew that Sami would make an amazing champion.

The two of them met at a local Starbucks, and Bayley chewed on her green straw while she waited for Sami to get his drink. "Hey Bayley," he smiled, kissed her cheek, and then sat across from her. "So what is it that you wanted the two of us to talk about?"

"Sami...you have been such an amazing friend to me, and a great boyfriend. I will never be able to thank you enough for that. It's just that...being with Finn lately, doing all the shows that he and I have been doing together...I think that I've fallen for him, and...I owe it to you to let you know about my feelings for him. Because of the fact you are such a good guy. I don't want to lead you on, or string you along, so I just wanted to let you know that we're better off as friends. With that being said, I _am _proud of you. This Mania match is huge for you, Sami. I want you to focus on that. Because you do deserve this. I'm sorry to drop all of this on you. I just know that you deserve better than us dating while I know I'm falling for Finn." Bayley explained. She knew that being honest with Sami was for the best. She adored the friendship that she had with Sami, she never wanted to lose that.

Nodding his head, Sami gave Bayley a warm smile. "It's alright, Bayley. I understand. I've seen the chemistry that you and Finn have. It's most definitely there, and no one can deny it. Not even me. You have a huge match to focus on yourself! It's two days away! So I'm fine with you and I being friends. Focus on your match with Asuka, because...she will be the hardest opponent you have ever faced. That being said, I still believe in you. I know how much being the NXT Women's Champion means to you. You've been one hell of a champion, Bayley. If you lose on Friday, there's no shame in that."

Bayley smiled back, giving Sami a hug. "Thank you so much Sami! Good luck to you on Sunday! I know you can do it! I'll be rooting for you!" She happily told him, and after the two of them said their goodbyes, Bayley went to meet with Finn for awhile at the NXT performance center. The two of them worked out for awhile, and then sat in the middle of a ring. "Two days from now...you and I are both going to be defending our titles, Finn. I don't know how I'm supposed to feel about this. Being the NXT Women's Champion means _everything _to me, and it scares me to think all of it can be taken away from me in three seconds. I…" Bayley trailed off, her eyes fixed on the mat she and Finn were sitting on.

Moving closer to Bayley, Finn wrapped his arms around her. He knew exactly the mixture of feelings Bayley was feeling right now because he was feeling the exact same feelings. Just like Bayley, he took a lot of pride in being Champion, and he loved being down in NXT. Finn had to admit, he was nervous about going up to the main roster. The one thing that would make him feel better, though was to have Bayley by his side.

"I know what you're sayin' Bayley. Trust me. I'm just as nervous as you are. With that being said...you and I are in this together, and we _will _get through this, okay? You know what they say...there's always a calm before the storm. You and I will get through the storm known as the main roster together, I promise." He said before placing a gentle kiss on her temple. "Okay?"

"Okay," Bayley whispered as she buried her face into his chest, and allowed for the sound of Finn's heartbeat to calm her nerves.

Win or lose on April 1st, Bayley knew that she had everything to proud of, and nothing to be ashamed of.

* * *

**-Thursday, March 31st, 2016-**

Sitting down on his hotel bed, The Miz pulled out his laptop, and called Eve on Skype. Since it was only seven, he was hoping that this would give him the chance to see Madelyn too. Eve answered his Skype call instantly, and he was very happy to see his daughter in her arms. "Hey baby, hi Maddie!" He said happily. "Daddy misses you so much, baby girl. But Daddy has a WrestleMania match now. Did you know that, hm baby girl? I'm gonna make you so proud of me."

"We're both proud of you, babe." Eve replied with a smile. "I knew you'd get a match. You deserve it. You work so hard, Mike. You deserve this."

"Thanks babe! I miss you so much. You and Madelyn. Will you bring her down for Mania weekend? Everyone around her misses the hell out of you, and they keep asking to see Madelyn, too. They wanna see what our beautiful baby girl looks like." He said softly, his blue eyes softening as he looked down at Madelyn who cooed at the mention her name. "That's right, baby girl. Everyone wants to meet you and see how wonderful you are."

Smiling, Eve nodded her head. "I can do that, Mikey. It'll be really nice to see everyone again, too. I do miss it there, and I miss you. I feel like I haven' seen you in days."

"I feel the same way, babe. Fly down here as soon as you can, okay? I love you so much."

"I love you too," Eve replied. "Text me after Smackdown to let me know you got back to the hotel safely. Love you."

"Love you too," Mike replied. "Kiss Madelyn for me. Tell her I love her. See you guys soon!" He smiled, waved, and then hit the end button.

* * *

After Smackdown had gone off the air, the only thing Dean wanted to do was relax. The Lunatic Fringe had picked up a win against Erick Rowan tonight, and he knew that he needed to rest before his big match that was only three days away.

"How are you feeling?" Renee asked softly, tucking some of her blonde hair hair behind her ear. The two of them had just gotten to the hotel, and changed into their pajamas. If Renee was honest, then she would tell Dean she wished with everything she had that he wouldn't step into the ring with Lesnar on Sunday.

At the same time, Renee didn't want to be the one to put a stop to whatever it was he had the need to prove.

"Just feelin' really tired," he said quietly. "I'm fuckin' exhastued, Renee. Everything hurts, and I know that it's going to be even worse when I get into the ring with Brock. That doesn't change the fact that this is something I _have _to do for myself. I know that it makes so sense, and I know that you probably think I'm crazy just like everyone else. I just...I gotta do this." He sighed heavily, sitting down on the end of the bed, resting his face in his hands.

Sitting down beside him, Renee placed a kiss on his cheek. "Dean, I _never _once thought that you're crazy. I think that you're amazing. I also think that you're sweet, kind, and caring. Even though I know you would never admit any of that, but you _are _all of those things."

Lifting his head out of his hands, Dean looked up at Renee, giving her a smile. "Is that so, darlin'? What else do you think about me, hm?" He whispered in her ear as he pushed the Canadian blonde down onto her back, and climbed over her.

Laughing softly, Renee gently pressed her lips against Dean's. "I think a lot of things about you, Dean Ambrose. Maybe one day, you'll be lucky enough to get them out of me," she winked.

"Hmm...is that a challenge, sweetheart? Because if so...challenge accepted…" he whispered against her skin, his teeth nibbling lightly against the sensitive skin of her neck. A quiet groan escaped Renee's lips before she could stop it, and it only encouraged Dean to keep going. Sucking softly on her neck, he left a hickey, and then pulled away a few moments later.

"Dean…" Renee whispered his name in such a soft tone of voice, in such a low moan that it made him feel as though he was most definitely treating her with the respect and kindness that she deserved.

"Sorry," he breathed against her skin. "I got a little carried away. Don't worry, darlin', I'm sure your hair will cover it up. It's just that gettin' lost in you helps me forget 'bout my pain for awhile…" he quietly admitted.

Smiling up at him, Renee placed another kiss on his lips as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Yeah?" She softly asked. "Well I'm glad that I can be that person for you, Dean. It's all I've ever wanted to be for you from the very beginning. All I've ever wanted to do is to help you. When I told you I wasn't going to go anywhere, I meant it. I'm going to prove myself to you, and I'm going to let you know that I _am _someone you can trust, rely on, and someone you can believe in."

Looking into Renee's brown eyes, it was easy for Dean to see that she was being truthful, and in this moment he had so many thoughts running through his head. He couldn't understand how someone so wonderful and amazing as Renee could _ever _be _so _accepting of him.

Gently taking both of her wrists into his hands, he placed them on either side of her head, kissing Renee with as much passion as he had inside of him in this moment. Within moments, their tongues collided, and this time he was the one to groan quietly.

Deepening the kiss, Renee gently nibbled on Dean's lower lip. She wasn't going to lie, she liked the feeling she got whenever their tongues met. Furthermore, if the two of them getting lost in one another and in the moment helped Dean relax, then of course she was all for it.

After a few minutes, Dean pulled away knowing he wouldn't be able to stop soon if he didn't pull away from her now. "We could both use some rest," he said in a low whisper before placing a final kiss upon her lips.

"Especially you," Renee yawned before getting under the covers. She laid beside Ambrose, running her fingers through his dirty blond hair soothingly. "Please get some rest tonight, you need it."

"Mhmm, you too…." Dean sleepily replied, his blue eyes already heavy with sleep as Renee turned out the light.

Twenty minutes later, the sound of Ambrose snoring softly let Renee know that he had finally fallen asleep. Smiling, she pressed a kiss upon his forehead. "I love you." Renee whispered those three ever so meaningful words softly against his skin before placing her head in Dean's chest and getting some sleep herself.

Before she did doze off, however, the Canadian blonde promised herself that the next time she said those three words, it would be to Dean, and that he would hear her.

* * *

**A/N: I can't not believe that it's officially Mania weekend! I'm very, very nervous for both of their matches! I'm not ready for Bayley to lose her title! I love her as Champ. This is gonna be a sad weekend for me guys. *sobs* Let's go Bayley and Ambrose! Enjoy Takeover and Mania guys! See you soon with the last chapter of Fatal Attraction! - Melly. **


	25. Be Careful What You Wish For

**A/N: Enjoy the last chapter of Fatal Attraction, y'all! Sorry it's so late! I've had a very hectic semester! **

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Be Careful What You Wish For**

* * *

**-Takeover Dallas, April 1st, 2016-**

To say that Bayley was nervous for her match that was just moments away was an understatement. She had trained hard for this match. Harder than she had ever trained before, and that was including her Iron Woman match against Sasha Banks at Takeover Respect.

The current NXT Women's champion was well aware of the fact she had never, ever faced anyone like Asuka before, and she was open to the challenge. In fact, she _loved_ the idea of of a challenge, only because she knew it would make her that it would make her stronger, and Bayley was always open to the idea of trying to make herself a better wrestler.

The professional huggers match against Asuka was unlike an match Bayley had ever been in. The kicks Asuka hit her with were indeed painful, although it wasn't anything Bayley couldn't handle.

Throughout the match, all Bayley kept telling herself to do was fight. Was to fight for her championship, her fans, and all the little girl's lives she had changed around the world since she became NXT Women's champion last August.

Bayley told herself that she wouldn't give up, she would keep fighting until the very end. That's _exactly_ what she ended up doing. Bayley fought like hell in the match until she passed out. She didn't submit, or get pinned for three seconds. Her body simply reached its breaking point, and the California passed out in the middle of the ring.

Making her way backstage, Bayley tried her best not to be sad. Tried her best not to cry. It was hard for her not to be sad. She felt strange without the belt. She felt empty. The belt had been a part of her for over two hundred days. This wasn't going to be an easy loss for her to take by any means.

The feeling of someone wrapping their arms around Bayley brought her out of the trance she was in, and caused her to gasp softly. She hadn't noticed Finn walking up to her, but she relaxed instantly once she knew it was his arms she was in. "I can't believe I lost my title Finn, I…." she trailed off, unsure of what to say. Bayley couldn't find the words she needed to explain the way she was feeling right now. "I wasn't ready to feel like this...I loved being NXT Women's champion, and now it's gone and I don't know how I'm supposed to be feeling right now…"

"I know, Bayley. I know." Finn softly repeated as he ran his fingers through her long brown hair, trying to comfort her the best he could before his own title defense. "Listen, I don't have too much time right now Bayley, 'cause I gotta get ready for my own match, but afterwards, we can grab some food, and travel back to the hotel together. It's gonna be okay, Bayley. I promise. I'm here for you. I'm gonna do everything I can to cheer you up. Make ya feel better."

"Okay," Bayley replied in a quiet whisper before forcing herself to pick her head up out of Finn's chest and giving him a weak smile. "Good luck."

"Thanks!" Finn responded before kissing her forehead, and then heading down to the ring for what he knew was going to be one hell of a match.

The moment Finn got backstage, he was the one who was being brought into a hug. He chuckled softly. He loved sharing hugs with Bayley. He knew that deep down, the two of them were meant to be so much more than friends.

He just had to find the time to ask her out on a date. A _real_ date. Sighting, he took a deep breath. He knew that there was no better time than the present. "Bayley….what would you say if I asked you out on a date? an actual date? Where we both dress up nice, and go somewhere fancy. Because my heart...it aches for you, Bayley. I'm in love with you, and I have been for a long time. I've just been too afraid to say anything."

* * *

**-WrestleMania, April 3rd, 2016-**

Having a shot at the intercontinental championship again meant a lot to Miz. He wanted to do everything in his power that he could to give Madelyn and Eve a good life. He knew that if he somehow become champion again, that it would help him get more screen time. He knew that just having a WrestleMania match alone would help him get more money to raise Madelyn, and give her the life she deserved to have.

Coming up short in his title match was hard. Miz wanted Eve to be proud of him, and he wanted to be able to say that he was someone. He so badly wanted to make Madelyn proud, too. When she got older, he was wanted to be able to tell her all of the things he accomplished, and he wanted her to be proud of who her father was. Of everything he had done for the company.

So when he had the title slip through his fingers, and fell of the ladder moments later, he felt his heart sink into the pit of his stomach. There went the chance he had to make his daughter proud. The sound of Zack Ryder's music playing throughout the arena only made him feel even worse. It was bad enough that he lost the match, but losing to someone like Zack Ryder was a slap in the face.

Making his way backstage, the Miz went to his locker room right away. He was mad at himself for losing the match. For sitting on the ladder so long. He should've just grabbed the damn title. Sighing heavily, he opened the door to his locker room.

He couldn't stop the smile from crossing his lips when he looked up to see Eve standing there with Madelyn on her hip as the Denver native leaned against the far wall for support.

Walking in as he slowly closed the door behind him, he suddenly didn't feel as angry. "Hi," he said softly.

"Hey," Eve replied, walking over to where Miz was standing. "We're proud of you. You did really great out there."

"I didn't do nearly good enough," Miz mumbled, taking Madelyn from Eve as he placed a kiss on her forehead. "Hey, baby girl. Daddy missed you so much. You know that? I love you."

Frowning, Eve stepped forward, and kissed Mike on the lips. "Hey," she said gently, as she stroked his cheek with her thumb. "You _did _ do great out there, baby. I know that you're disappointed in yourself right now, but I'm not and neither is our daughter, okay? I need you to understand that. I need you to know that. Mike...looking in your eyes right now, I can see the disappointment. I know that you feel as though you let Madelyn down. But...you haven't, and deep down I _know_ that _you_ know you haven't disappointed her either. Babe...Madelyn doesn't care about how many titles you've held, how many matches you've won. None of that matters to her, Mike. What does matter to her is _you_. You matter to her. You and how often you are in her life. Mike...as long as you are a good father to her, and a good husband to me...isn't that all that matters?"

The sound of Madelyn cooing made Mike smile. "Of course that's all that matters to me. I've done everything there is to do in this company, and I _am_ proud of everything accomplished. I guess that...the feeling of holding the title again, to have my name associated with a title when I go down to the ring...it's the best feeling in the world. _One_ of the best feelings in the world; and I wanted to be able to feel that again. To feel important to the company again, you know? Be someone. I mean...while holding those titles _are _proud moments for me...nobs of those are my proudest moment. My proudest moment is the day Madelyn came into the world, and it always will be. _Nothing_ will ever top that feeling. What I will tell you though is...the day you finally become my wife….that'll be a very close second. I love you, Eve, and I'm going to love you forever. Nothing will ever change that."

Blinking away her eyes tears as Eve gave Miz a warm smile, she kissed him softly. "There's the boy I love." She said quietly. Come on, let's get out of here a little early. Let's all go rest. You could use it, and it's been a really long weekend for our baby girl."

Nodding his head in agreement, Mike returned the kiss, and then got ready to head back to the hotel with Eve and their daughter. He had _everything_ he needed right here. He didn't need a championship to make him happy, his life was perfect.

* * *

**-Dean Ambrose VS Brock Lesnar-**

Renee couldn't help but to pace backstage as she watched Dean's match. She could feel her heart pounding faster than she ever knew was possible. The Canadian blonde didn't even know what she could be _this_ nervous. She was upset with herself. She should've told Dean that she loved him before he went out there tonight. Before he had to face the kind of pain he knew was going to be put through. "Please be careful," Renee whispered to herself.

It was no secret that Dean was absolutely used to the feeling of pain. Physical pain or otherwise. So when Brock started to throw him around with the suplexes, Dean knew that he could take them. Sure, he would be feeling this come tomorrow morning, but Brock shouldn't have started a war he couldn't finish. It was that simple.

Wanting to take advantage that this match had no rules, Ambrose pulled out the chainsaw he had gotten a couple of weeks ago from underneath the ring. The only problem being that it wouldn't start.

Dean had to admit, he was starting to get frustrated. This was a match that he just simply could _not_ lose. He _needed_ to win this match to prove himself to everyone. To prove that he _did_ belong here. He also wanted to prove all of this to himself. Lately it seemed as though he had been losing sight of himself, of what he used to be worth, and what he used to be capable of. He _had_ to get that back, and he knew that winning this match against The Beast tonight would be the start of all of this.

Since he couldn't get the chainsaw to start, he had one more thing he could try to use, and that being the. barbwire bat that he was given. Pulling it out from under the ring, he brought it close to his face, chuckling softly. There was no doubt in his mind that people thought he was crazy. That didn't matter to him. He never gave a damn what people thought before, and he sure as hell wasn't going to start now either.

He never got to hit Lesnar with the bat however, and after an F-5, and three seconds later. It was over. He had lost yet _another_ match. He had no idea where in the hell he was going to go from here, but one thing he did know was that he was absolutely pissed at himself. When in the hell was he going to be able to get the job done when it counted the most?

Storming backstage, Ambrose tried his very best to ignore all of the pain that was shooting through every single inch of his body. Slamming the door to his locker room shut behind him, he let out a frustrated scream before punching the wall. He was disappointed in himself. He had to find a way to get himself out of this slump he had somehow gotten himself so deep into that he didn't even know which way was up. He didn't know how he was going to do it, or what it was going to take. Nonetheless, he _knew_ he _was_ going to find a way.

An hour later, he meant up with Renee so the two of them could go to the hotel together. In the ten minutes they had spent together before finally exiting the arena, neither of them had said a single word. It was only when they had made halfway it to the car that Dean had finally spoken. "Fuck," he muttered. "I forgot my phone in my locker room. I'll be right back, okay?"

"Do you want me to go with you?"

Ambrose quickly shook his head. "Nah, that's alright. I'll be less than ninety seconds. I promise. Go ahead and start the car. I'll be right back." He told her, before hesitating, and placing a kiss on her forehead.

Smiling, Renee shyly watched Dean jog towards the entrance of the arena as she tucked her blonde hair behind her ear. The blonde bombshell _knew_ tonight _had_ to be the night she told him that she was in love with him. She couldn't keep in a secret anymore.

Making her way to their car like Ambrose had told her to, she pulled his leather jacket a little tighter around her torso. She loved whenever he gave her the offer to wear it. If made her feel special and even safe. Plus, she found his scent calming sometimes. Truth be told, it creeped her out to be alone in a dark parking lot. They had stuck around the arena a little longer than usual and now were the last ones to leave. Renee had no problem waiting around a little longer to leave the arena. She knew that Dean was upset, and wanted to give the Ohio native as much time as he needed.

The sound of squealing tires caused Renee to jump, and the next thing she knew she was on the hood of a car, rolling halfway up the windshield before she could feel the car coming to a halting stop. That was the last thing she remembered before her entire world went black. She never heard the sound of that same car taking off out of the parking lot.

Relieved that Dean found his phone right where he left it, he quickly stuck it in the back pocket of his jeans before jogging back towards the doors that would lead him to the parking lot.

When he stepped outside, he could see a body lying on the cool, black concrete as a loud clap of thunder boomed in the sky. Once he was close enough, he was able to see that it was Renee. "Renee!" he screamed, dropping down onto his knees beside her as he slowly turned his head towards him.

Ambrose could feel his heart rate start to increase as he called out her name again only to get no response. "Renee!" He said again, this time the pain in his voice was clear as it broke. Taking his cell phone out his back pocket, he shakily dialed 911. He didn't even know what to tell them because he had no clue of what happened. His head was spinning, and he felt sick to his stomach. Even though he had just called for help, and they told him that someone was on their way, seconds felt like minutes, and minutes felt like hours.

Why was it that trouble always seemed to follow him? No matter how hard he tried to stay away from it, trouble _always_ found him. Letting out an agonizing scream, Dean looked up at the sky as though he was looking for some kind of answer. Although the only thing he got was the feeling of cool rain pouring down on him.

Looking down at Renee's unconscious body he waited for the ambulance to show up, he was unable to ignore the pain he was feeling. The feeling of guilt had once again found its way into his chest and he hated it. He somehow _always_ managed to put Renee in danger, and Ambrose knew that Renee deserved _so_ much more than that. She deserved so much better than a screw up like him. "I'm so sorry," he mumbled. "I'm so...fuckin' sorry. God, I can't get anything right, can I darlin'?" He asked with a light chuckle, and the shake of his head. "You gotta stay the hell away from me, sweetheart. I know you told me that you would never walk away from me, that you would always be there...but you gotta go. 'Cause if you don't…" Dean trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.

The sound of the sirens let Dean know that they were close. He hold onto Renee's body probably a little bit tighter than he should have, but he couldn't help himself. He would never forgive himself if Renee couldn't come back from this. He could barely forgive himself for when Renee had gotten shot last year. It was when she was with him. He never brought Renee any happiness, only pain and misery.

As he watched the paramedics place Renee's body on a stretcher, he stood there in the rain, feeling numb. So numb to the point he was pretty sure he couldn't feel anything. He let out a shaky breath as he watched them load her into the ambulance, before closing both of the red doors.

It took everything inside of Dean for him not to jump into that ambulance, to go with her. He wasn't going to go with her to the hospital because he was going to let her go. Deep down, Ambrose knew that Renee would be so much better off the moment he was no longer in her life. Then she could start living her life again. The right away.

Standing there in the rain as he watched the ambulance drive away, Dean suddenly realized the real reason he was letting Renee go.

He had fallen in love with her.

* * *

**A/N: Whelp...that will bring Fatal Attraction to a close! Don't worry, the third and final part of this series will be posted very soon! I finish my classes on the second on May, and have my graduation on May 7th, and I will finally have my associates degree! This also means I'll have a lot more time to write, and I can't wait! Thanks for sticking around for this crazy ride guys, and I'll see you soon with the the conclusion to all of this! Keep an eye out! - Melly. **


End file.
